Algo Que Dar
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Ellos tuvieron un pasado... una historia que salio mal... acaso ese pasado afectara su futuro? es un ET y un poko de SS... Epilogo arriba.R&R!
1. seamos amigos

--Ehh… Card Captor Sakura no es mió… ósea eso ya lo saben…--

Aclaraciones

_-Pensamientos-_

-dialogo-

**-Flash back-**

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

**_Primer capitulo: Seamos amigos._**

El patio de la casa de los Daudojis se llenaba de colores, risas, música y diversión. El motivo: el compromiso de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li. Y siendo la mejor amiga de esta, y novia del hermano, Tomoyo no podía dejar perder la oportunidad. Lo que no se le paso por la cabeza es que se encontraría en cierto dilema.

- No es que diga que Shaoran no debió invitarlo, después de todo el es su mejor amigo-

- Lo se Tomoyo, se que no quisiste decir eso. Y entiendo por que estas así-

- Es que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien Sakura, y solo han pasado tres años… no creo que lo haya olvidado…-

-La verdad lo dudo, después de todo te fuiste y ni siquiera le dejaste replicar todo lo que le dijiste- dijo Saku en forma de reprimenda.

- Era muy joven y estupida, no supe hacer las cosas bien…-

- Yo te comprendo. De todos modos no creo que Eriol te guarde rencor, el no es así-

- Lo se, pero…-

- Vamos ya deja de preocuparte, o sino Touya notara tu nerviosismo y no te dejara en paz hasta que le digas lo que te pasa, y no creo que quieras decirle lo que me has dicho-

- Tienes razón. Quien iba a decirlo, tú dándome consejos de amor… esto ni me lo hubiera soñado-

- Quizás es por eso que soy yo la que se casa- dijo picaramente, provocando una risita entre las dos.

-¡Oigan que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos!-

- Cosas de mujeres Touya-

- Por que no vas y atiendes mejor al mocoso ese, después de todo va ser tu esposo, aunque en verdad no entiendo como se va a casar con un monstruo como tu-

- Jaja, que gracisioso, eso mismo pienso yo sobre Tomoyo y tú, le aconsejo cada día que mejor huya antes de que sea tarde- dijo retirándose, mientras Touya le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Haciendo reír a Tomoyo.

- ¿No te dice eso verdad?- azorado

- Bueno, solo cuando la molestas mucho- rió

-Le harás caso- dijo ya mas cerquita de ella y susurrándole.

- Pues no creo que sea un motivo para dejarte ir- dijo ella de la misma forma

- Me alegra saber eso- dijo dándole un beso, a lo que Tomoyo se sonrojó.

- ¡Touya no enfrente de tanta gente, desde cuando te volviste tan desvergonzado-

- Desde que me traes loco- respondió el.

- Pues será mejor que lo dejes para después. Por que mejor no intentas un acercamiento con tu futuro cuñado-

- ¿Tengo que?- dijo refunfuñando como bebe.

- Vamos ¿no quieres ver a Sakura feliz?-

- Si…- dijo, mientras Tomoyo lo miraba en forma recriminatoria.

- ¿Que te cuesta?-

- Esta biennn-

Tomoyo lo vio alejarse hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran en esos momentos, junto a Yamasaki. No sabia donde se había metido Sakura, pero pronto lo descubrió. La vio entrar al patio acompañada de alguien, alguien que ella conocía muy bien: Eriol Hiraquizawa. No había cambiado mucho en estos años, pero sin duda la madurez le sentaba bien.

Lo vio acercarse hacia Shaoran y darle un abrazo, debió decirle una de las suyas por que Shaoran se puso rojo como tomate; no había cambiado nada; también noto que Touya le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control.

- ¿Iras a saludarlo?- Sakura se había aparecido de pronto a su lado, provocando que saltara del susto.

- Que susto me diste-

- Llevo hablándote desde unos minutos, ¡hay que distraída estas!-

- Miren quien habla- dijo, haciendo que Sakura le sacara la lengua como niña.

- ¿Vamos?-

Se acercaron al grupo de hombres, quienes hablaban muy entretenidos (principalmente Eriol y Yamasaki, quienes se estaban divirtiendo a costa de Shao. Touya solo los observaba).

- Hay por favor ya déjenlo en paz- reprocho Sakura acercándose a Shaoran.

- Creo que Sakura se ha vuelto protectora, hay de ti mi amigo- dijo divertido Eriol.

A lo que Shao solo suspiro en resignación, no hay remedio con Eriol. Pero las carcajadas cesaron, y fue ahí que Eriol noto la presencia de Tomoyo al lado de Touya Kinomoto.

-¿Ya ni me saludas?- dijo falsamente dolido.

- Me alegra verte, ¿como has estado?- _¡¡estupida pregunta Tomoyo, no le des pies a que hable sobre lo que paso, y menos frente de Touya!_

- Pues de aquí para allá, pero no me quejo-

Tomoyo suspiro aliviada en sus adentros. Eriol sabia que de alguna forma este encuentro podría terminar de mala forma. Así que desde que Shaoran lo invito a la fiesta de compromiso (lo cual provoco horas y horas de burlas hacia el pobre Shaoran) empezó a pensar como podría hacer que las cosas del pasado no influyeran en una posible amistad. Por que a pesar de todo, el no quería perder la amistad de Tomoyo, ya había superado lo que paso, no creía que eso pudiera acabar con su amistad.

Además el sabia que ella ya había encontrado alguien. El tampoco se quedo santo ni perezoso. Y el verla besar a Touya Kinomoto, confirmo todo. Si el los había visto. Y extrañamente se sentía feliz de que ella ya no estuviera triste.

Así que allí estaba, con el propósito solo de pesarla bien, nada de problemas ni discusiones.

- Y mi querido amigo, veo que te das el paso antes que todos nosotros. Tu el mas tímido… creo el Apocalipsis ya viene- dijo riéndose. Ya los demás se habían alejado, solo estaban ellos dos. Dejo de reírse al notar como Shaoran lo miraba- ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?

- Es que… discúlpame Eriol no me di cuenta hasta después que te invite y ya no podía decirte que no vinieras y…-dijo apenado.

Eriol dándose cuenta de que se trataba le dijo- Olvídalo, no te preocupes, eso ya es pasado, y lo supere. Si me hubiera sentido muy dolido, si no me invitabas a tu fiesta de compromiso… eso si que no te lo hubiera perdonado nunca- dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno…tú eres mi mejor amigo. Pero yo no quería que…-

- Shaoran, enserio ya déjalo, no tengo ningún problema, ¡de verdad!-

- Uhmm, bien, si tu lo dices-

- Ahora- dijo levantándose- tengo algo que resolver, y tu- señalándole- deberías estar con otra personita haciendo cositas- dijo pícaro, haciendo sonrojar al ambarino.

Eriol camino por todo el patio. Quería pensar que le diría Tomoyo cuando tuviera la oportunidad; estaba rezando por esa oportunidad. Camino, y llego al jardín de la casa. Allí sentada en una mesa se encontraba ella…sola. Bueno no se podía pedir mas, al menos estaba sola.

Se acerco y tomo asiento frente a ella. Quien intentaba no mirarlo. El silencio gobernó por unos instantes. Hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- ¿Que te parece? Sakura y Shaoran se casan por fin-

- ¡Me parece que ya era tiempo!- dijo divertido.

Ella se enderezo más en la silla- Eriol yo, te debo muchas explicaciones y…-

- La luna esta muy brillante hoy- dijo el a modo de respuesta. Lo cual sorprendio a Tomoyo.

- Eriol por favor yo…-

- Ya no importa Tomoyo. Eso ya paso y lo supere. No quiero que los errores que cometimos en el pasado, nos arruine lo que puede ser una bella amistad- dijo sonriente.

- ¿Amistad, después de todo lo que paso, de lo que te hice ¿quieres que seamos amigos?-

- Si. ¿Antes éramos amigos no?-

Ella asintió.

- Pues por que no podemos serlo ahora. Al menos… que eso te cause algún problema-

- No… en realidad no. Solo que…- se detuvo al ver que el hablaba enserio- Pues… estas seguro que no…-

- Segurísimo-

Ella sonrió, aliviada y feliz de que sus temores fueran solo niñadas. Sakura tenía razón y ella debió saberlo, Eriol no es de los que guardan rencor a nadie.

- Todavía no me has contestado- dijo el sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Seremos amigos otra vez?-

- ¡¡Claro que si yo también quiero recuperar nuestra amistad!-

-Bien-

_**Continuara…**_

Yo aki… he vuelto y con nueva historia. Es que se me ocurrió escribir uno k no fuera SS, ya que casi todos son así… hehe. Espero sus comentarios ideas y amenazas…

Lo se esta bien corto… pero siempre el primero es corto y los otras se me alargan de mas ¡jajaja!

**Comentario Especial: **

**Gomen! Gomen! Por la tardanza! Dios es prácticamente un año k no publico nada…. Pero es k mi "kerida" inspiración(notan el sarcasmo) se fue de vacaciones y ni me aviso…además de todas las cosas k me han pasado este año…huy!. Gomen enserio soy mala pero no como para dejarlos un año esperando a propósito… Lo siento!**

**Bueno les digo, que ya me falta como dos escenas para terminar el 3 cap. De "en la oscuridad sonora", sobre "tu amor va mas allá de la muerte" debo admitir k se me ha hecho difícil el cap. Pero ya lo estoy escribiendo también. Y este nuevo…ya estoy escribiendo el segundo también…**

**Así k como ven mi inspiración ha decidido volver y con mas fuerzas… esa…cofcof!**

**Espero me disculpen por todo…**

YA SABEN REVIEWSS!

Besos y abrazos.

"_**La mujer llora mientras se esta casando, el hombre llora después de que se casa"**_

_**Proverbio Polaco.**_

**Yohko B.**


	2. trapitos al sol

Como ven ya volví... disfrútenlo!

Aclaraciones:

_Pensamientos(por lo general de Eriol)_

"_leyendo"_

(na): notas mías... es k no me aguanto!

**Este fic esta dedicado en todas sus paginas a Cindy Merette. Quien me dio la inspiración para hacerlo. Para ti LOka! Te kielo!**

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

**_Segundo capitulo: Trapitos al Sol…_**

Se encontraba sujetando bolsas de todo tipo y colores. Esto de ser amigos Tomoyo lo tomo demasiado literal (Na:jajajaja). La estaba acompañando a hacer unas compras, por que ella era la encargada del vestuario para la boda, que seria en dos meses, así que estaba vuelta loca; típico de Tomoyo.

Ella le había pedido que viniera, ya que todo el mundo estaba ocupado, y además necesitaba su opinión en algunas cosas, a parte del hecho de ser mejor amigo del novio y padrino de bodas. Ahora estaban en una tienda de bebidas. Y debía admitir que Tomoyo si necesitaba su ayuda en eso.

- ¿Qué crees de este?-

- Uhmm- dijo mientras sostenía el Chianti- No lo se, creo que seria mejor ese Merlot- señalando hacia una estantería.

- Usted es el experto- dijo ella acercándose para tomar el vino que Eriol señalo. Para luego entregárselo.

- Este si es un buen vino-

- Entonces ¿ordenamos todos de este?-

- No….puedes agregar el que escogiste al principio para tener variedad-

- Bien. Ya tenemos todas las bebidas-

- ¿Que nos falta?-

- Hoy abarcamos mucho, creo que ya es suficiente-

- Entonces te invito un café-

- Invitación aceptada-

-.-.-.-.-

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol del parque pingüino. Ese parque que había sido testigo de tantas cosas. Los años habían pasado desde que se conocieron, eso fue cuando eran unos tontos adolescentes.

Shaoran había sido trasladado a la secundaria Seijo a al edad de 15 años, allí conoció a Eriol, quien se volvió su mejor amigo desde entonces y a su novia Tomoyo, y también conoció a Sakura sin pensar que ella seria el amor de su vida.

En meses se enamoraron, al año se hicieron novios. Pero cuando Shao termino la prepa, tuvo que irse a su país. El y sakura se separaron convencidos de que las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, aun así se escribían cartas para mantenerse en contacto.

Luego de dos años Shao volvió, para terminar sus estudios en Administración. Y se reencontró con Sakura y Tomoyo. Eriol se había marchado a su país natal. El amor renació, y ahora se encontraban allí, listos para casarse.

-Que estarán haciendo esos dos-

- No quiero ni imaginármelo- dijo Shao con una gota.

-Yo confió en que Tomoyo nos hará una hermosa boda, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa- dijo con una risita.

Shaoran acaricio sus cabellos. Sakura se encontraba recostada en sus piernas y el apoyado a un árbol.

- Se a que te refieres, y con Eriol como ayudante-

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Tu crees que estén bien?- dijo ya mas seria.

- Si, ellos lo están tomando muy bien la situación. El que me preocupa es tu hermano-

- Touya… No esta muy contento que digamos. Pero es solo sus celos enfermizos nada más-

- Ya conozco un poco de eso. Espero que no haya un problema entre Eriol y el. Yo se que por parte de Eriol no lo habrá… pero tu hermano es tan testarudo- esto ultimo lo dijo con tono enfadado.

- Si, quisiera a veces que fuera más accesible.

-.-.-.

- ¡Achis!- estornudo el doctor Kinomoto en la sala de emergencias.

- ¡Uy! Amigo que habrás hecho para que estén hablando de ti!- dijo divertido su compañero y mejor amigo Yukito Thukishiro.

- No empieces Yuki-

-¿Por que estas tan de mal humor?-

- ¡Y todavía lo preguntas!-

-Touya¿acaso no confías en Tomoyo?-

- No mal interpretes Yuki, yo confió plenamente en ella… ¡EN QUIEN NO CONFIO ES EN ESE HIRAGUIZAWA¡CON ESE CUENTO DE "SEAMOS AMIGOS"!- grito espantando un paciente

- ¡Oye recuerda que estas en tu trabajo¿Por que no pueden ser amigos, lo eran antes de llegar a algo mas?-

- ¡Si pero ya no es lo mismo!-

- Touya lo que a ti te pasa es que estas celoso, y tienes miedo de perder a Tomoyo, eso es todo y completamente normal-

- No me digas- respondió sarcástico.

- Pero si te pones hacerle escenas de celos a Tomoyo podrías terminar enojándola y que se aleje de ti-

- Tienes razón- dijo mas calmado

-Respira amigo, y ten paciencia-

-.-.--.

Habían encontrado una cafetería muy cerca de la tienda de bebidas. El ordeno un expresso, ella un capuchino. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de unos arbustos. Y allí empezaron a tomar su café y hablar sobre lo que habían hecho en el día.

-Sakura debe estar nerviosa-

-Si no la culpo. Pero ya no soy una niña y ahora veo las cosas diferentes- dijo dando un sorbo a su capuchino, dejándose un bigote de espuma.

-¡Pues ahora pareces una!- dijo Eriol a carcajadas.

- ¡No te rías!- dijo en puchero.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- calmándose un poco.

- Son las consecuencias de beber un capuchino. Pero a mi me gustan mucho. Touya también se burla de mi, por eso intento no beberlos cuando esta cerca…- se detuvo al ver por donde iba la conversación- Lo siento yo no me di cuenta…-

- Tomoyo, cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no me importa-

- Si pero aun así…-

- ¿Lo quieres mucho?- dijo súbitamente, a lo que Tomoyo se sorprendió.

- Si… si lo quiero mucho- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- Te hace feliz ¿no?-

- Claro que, sino no estuviéramos juntos- Tomoyo se sentía incomoda por el color que había tomado la conversación, aunque Eriol no pareciera estarlo- Y tu no tuviste novia, ósea después de… tu sabes-

- Si, una-

- ¿Y que paso?- dijo un poco nerviosa.

- No funciono, pero seguimos siendo buenos amigos. Se podría decir que es bastante especial- dijo riendo.

- Lo siento, pero no entiendo por que no funciono, si es tan especial-

- Cosas del destino Tomoyo-

- Supongo que si- dijo sonriéndole.

En esos instantes sonó el celular de Tomoyo. Esta miro la pantalla y vio que era Touya.

- Me disculpas un segundo- dijo levantándose.

Eriol la vio alejarse de la mesa y contestar la llamada.

Se levanto y tomo su chaqueta. Hizo señas a Tomoyo de que se iba, ella le contesto igual. Se dirigió a su auto y tomo camino hacia el hotel, sin poder evitar sumirse en sus pensamientos…

_A quien estoy engañando…Aun siento algo por ella…._

_¿Amor?.._

_Quizás…si el impulso de querer besarla cuando tenía ese bigote se puede llamar así..._... _Tal vez pueda recuperarla…._

_NO… pero k estoy pensando…no puedes dejarte llevar por los sentimientos... eso es pasado… ahora son amigos… nada mas..._

_... ella ya hizo su vida... además no fue suficiente con lo que paso antes... ¿quieres que te vuelvan a lastimar otra vez?_

_El gran Eriol Hiraguizawa despechándose por una mujer… vamos viejo compórtate..._

-Suspiro- _Esta conciencia mía... en vez de ayudarme...-_

_¡Pero en cierta manera tenia razón...! pero como hacia para sacársela de su mente! si ya han pasado tres años y no lo ha logrado.._

_Será que necesitas verla en ciertas "cositas" con su novio a ver si despiertas..._

_Te odio..._

No sabia como iba soportar verla con otro... podía disimular todo lo que quisiera pero tendría que darse un buen trago después... uno bien grande...

_Te podrías evitar todo esto si quisieras… solo tienesque irte…_

_No le puedo hacerle eso a Shaoran... el es mi amigo..._

_.. Si pero de seguro si le cuentas el entenderá ¿no?..._

_Si, pero no...y es mi ultima palabra... debo de estar bien loco para estar hablando solo..._

Suspiro….

_Ella es feliz con otra persona ahora... eso es suficiente…mas feliz que antes…_

Encendió la radio para intentar olvidarse de todo… en esos momentos sonaba una canción…

**_Olvídame tú que yo no puedo_**

**_No puedo entender el amor sin ti_**

**_que arda mi cuerpo si tu no estas conmigo_**

**_que yo no puedo dejar de quererte por mucho que lo intente no puedo olvídame tu…_**

Apago la radio…

_Acaso es una conspiración ¿o que?_

Llego al hotel donde se alojaba. Al entrar a recepción le fue avisado que lo esperaba visitas…al llegar a su cuarto y abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa…Una chica de pelo castaño largo hasta la media espalda, vestía un vestido blanco de marinero bien delicado con tiros…

- ¿Pero que haces aquí?-

-¡ERIOL!-

La "visita" se abalanzo en un abrazo sobre Eriol.

- ¿Cindy...me dejas levantar?- dijo este divertido.

- ¡Ups! lo siento, me deje llevar- dijo sonriendole.

- Ahora dime ¿Que haces aquí? yo te hacia en Londres- dijo ya levantado y adentrándose a la habitación.

- ¡Pues como crees¿Tu estas aquí no¡Piensas que te iba dejar solo… con quien sabe cuantas te estarán asechando!-

-Tu siempre tan divertida- dijo Eriol riendo.

- ¿Y dime…que me perdí?-dijo acomodándose en un sillón.

- Te perdiste la fiesta de compromiso de Shaoran-

- ¡QUE SHAORAN SE CASA¡Pero que malo eres no me avisaste!-

- Es que no estabas… y tuve que salir para acá…-

- Yo quería estar en su fiesta…- dijo dolida como niña, mientras miraba a Eriol con sus ojos castaños con lagrimas.

- Pero hoy hay una cena en casa de Sakura, su prometida, si quieres puedes venir-

- ¡Yupi!- se alegro al instante (na: -.-')- Voy a prepararme…- dijo dejando el cuarto.

- Espera ¿a donde vas?-

- A mi habitación, esta en este mismo piso… así puedo estar cerca de ti ¡jojo!- dijo saliendo.

_Debí imaginármelo…_

- ¡Nos vemos dentro de un rato!-

-.-.-.-

Eran las 7:00. La cena en casa de Sakura era en media hora, sino se apuraban llegarían tarde. Esta muchacha que tanto hacia allá adentro. Eriol estaba impaciente en el auto, cuando Cindy apareció bien cambiada y con una bolsa en mano…

- Disculpa la tardanza, ya podemos irnos- dijo entrando al auto.

- ¿Que es eso que llevas ahí?- dijo el observando la bolsa.

- Un regalo para el novio-dijo sin mucha importancia.

- ¿Puedo saber que tiene?-

- Ya lo sabrás cuando lo entregue... le será muy útil te lo aseguro-

_Esa Cindy algo se traía en manos… pobre Shaoran… ahora si que sentía pena por el. Esta noche se que no la olvidara… así como nunca ha olvidado el primer día en que lo conocí._

Sonrió para si mismo. Se encaminaron a la casa de los Kinomoto... y en unos minutos ya se encontraban allí...

- Oye Touya pones eso allí por favor- dijo Tomoyo pasándole un fuente de ensalada en eso tocaron el timbre…

- Yo abriré- anuncio Shao.

Se dirijo a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con su amigo Eriol y con...

- ¿Cindy!- dijo asombrado

- Shao!- le brinco (Na: típico -.-') y se engancho en su cuello- ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!-

- A mi también me da gusto verte- dijo con una gota en la nuca.

- Lo siento amigo, no sabia que ella vendría hasta aquí- dijo divertido.

- Toma- dijo ella ya soltándose y entregándole el regalo- espero que te guste...te va a servir de mucho créeme- dijo picara y guiñándole un ojo.

Luego paso a la sala a saludar muy alegre a todo el mundo. Eriol se quedo con su amigo aun intrigado por el regalo...y pasaron aun lugar mas privado...

- ¿Tu sabes que hay aqui?- dijo Shao

- NI idea... ¿no vas abrirlo?- dijo viendo la cara de su amigo

- La verdad me da miedo hacerlo...-

- Si quieres lo abro por ti...-

- Pues si...-

- Toma hay una tarjeta, al menos léela tu- dijo pasándosela- ¿Que es lo que dice?-

- Pues_..."Este es mi regalo de bodas por anticipado... te servirá de mucho en tu matrimonio...¡y a Sakura le encantara también¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho! con cariño... Cindy Ahnert_"- leyó en la tarjeta. Eriol sonrió sospechando que podría ser...

- Sabes que... creo que mejor lo abres tu... es tu regalo de bodas por parte de ella... se cortes-dijo devolviéndole el presente. (Na: si claro Eriol...)

- Tienes razón... además dice que es para Sakura también... no creo que se atreva a algo malo... sino conoce a Sakura lo suficiente para tener la confianza ¿no?- dijo ya abriendo el regalo (Na: sueña...XD)

Al terminar de quitar todas las ataduras Shaoran observo que había varias cosas...

Un látigo... unas esposas... crema de esas que le pones al bizcocho...y... una tanga...roja...

No hay que decir como se puso la cara de Shaoran al ver todo esto... y tampoco la reacción de Eriol...

Shaoran soltó el paquete de "cositas" mientras Eriol se reía a carcajadas...

- Mira hay otra nota- observo Eriol dentro de su risa. La tomo y leyó en voz alta... ya que Shao parecía que se desmayaría...

-" Las esposas y el látigo son especialmente para la novia... después le doy su regalo de bodas a ella para completar..."- Eriol volvió a caerse a carcajadas...

- ¡QUE! pretende darle una de esas cosas a Sakura!-

- No te alarmes... dicen que esto mantiene la pasión en los matrimonios... solo quiere ayudar- dijo aun riendose.

- Muy graciosito...-

- ¿Shaoran todo esta bien te hoy gritar?- Sakura acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- ¡NO! nada...- dijo rápidamente intentando ocultar las cosas que tenia desparramada en el suelo, claro sonrojado.

- Estas seguro... por que...-

- No es nada Sakura, fue algo que le dije, ya sabes como soy. Eh... ¿has visto a mi amiga?-

- ¿Uh? si, esta allá abajo...-

- ¿Me llevas con ella por favor?-

- Si claro- pero miro a Shaoran con señal de preocupación.

- Yo los alcanzo en unos segundos…- dijo el con una risita nerviosa...

- Te esperamos amigo, vamos Sakura- ambos se dirigieron a la puerta...cuando Eriol salía no evito reírse de la cara de su amigo.

Shaoran bajo a lo pocos minutos a la sala... encontrándosea Eriol conversando muy animadamente…con Cindy.

- ¿Y dime te gusto mi regalo?- dijo al ver que se acercaba.

- Tu que crees…- dijo algo enojado.

- Huy por esa cara y ese tono… pues… si te gusto pero te duele admitirlo ante mi…-

Eriol no pudo contener una carcajada…y a Shaoran le dieron ganas de ahorcarla…

- Olvídalo…-dijo resignado ya- ¿Conociste a Sakura?-

-¡Ah la hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes!... Pero que partido te sacaste…-

- Si ya veo que la conociste…- dijo Shaoran con más resignación.

- ¿Oigan chicos… les importa si me robo a mi prometido un momento?- dijo Sakura acercándose al grupo.

- ¡Pues como crees…te lo puedes llevar todas las veces que quieras, para hacer lo que sea… jojo!- dijo picara.

Sakura no entendió la indirecta (o se hizo la que no sabe) y simplemente se acerco a Shaoran (quien si entendió claramente…) para pedirle que la ayudara con algo en el comedor…... ya solos los diablillos…

-¿Hacen una bonita pareja no crees?-

- ¡Si se ven hermosos juntos!-dijo entusiasta, para luego ponerse frente a Eriol- hablando de parejas… ¿esa no es tu ex¿La que esta con ese prospecto de hombre?-

Eriol que se encontraba tomando un trago...se atraganto (Na: si se atraganto lo quiere matar esta...) al Cindy mencionar eso.

- ¿Eriolcito estas bien?- dijo ella con tono de preocupación, todo ella.

- Si…no te preocupes- dijo ya con suficiente aire en sus pulmones- Si esa es – Dijo divertido ante la situación de que casi se ahoga con el trago.

- Bueno… debo decir que se busco al menos alguien muy atractivo. ¡Aunque nadie me supera al bombón que tengo enfrente!- dijo. A lo que Eriol le sonrió.

Fueron interrumpidos por el aviso de que la cena ya estaba servida…

- Me acompaña señorita Ahnert- dijo Eriol caballeroso poniendo su brazo.

- Pues como decir que no- dijo pasando su brazo por entre el de él.

La cena paso tranquila. Solo estaban presentes Fujitaka, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Cindy. Luego de terminar pasaron a la terraza de la casa.

Eriol se encontraba mas alejado del grupo observando las locuras de Cindy, mientras hablaba con los demás...

-No me dijiste que habías venido acompañado por alguien- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a el.

- La verdad es que llegue solo... pero Cindy decidió que mejor se venia para acá- dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Cindy... no recuerdo haberla visto nunca- dijo como recordando

- Cindy Anhert. Ella apareció después, es una muy buena amiga-

- Si, me agrada es muy alegre y graciosa- dijo sonriéndole. Hubo un silencio entre los dos por unos minutos- Voy a al cocina... ¿quieres que te traiga otro?- le señalo el vaso que sostenía Eriol.

- Si claro, gracias-

La vio alejarse hacia la casa. Suspiro. Luego levanto la mirada para encontrase con la de Touya, que lo miraba de una manera poco amigable.

_Como que soy amenaza para alguien por aquí..._

Se rió. Sabía que Touya Kinomoto era celoso, pero no sabia que era inseguro. Bueno a el, eso le daba igual, ese es solo su problema... solo esperaba que no decidiera expresárselos. (Na: otro que sueña T-T)

Por otro lado estaba Sakura, Cindy y Tomoyo que acababa de entrar a al cocina.

- Hola Tomoyo, por que no te sientas con nosotras un momento- dijo Saku.

- Es que tengo que llevar esto afuera- dijo enseñándole los vasos.

- Bah! Déjalos por ahí, si les hace falta que vengan por ellos- dijo Cindy, mientras le quitaba los vasos, y la empujaba para que se sentara.

- Esta bien. ¿De que estaban hablando?-

- Pues... nos presentábamos cordialmente y algunas anécdotas...-

- Cindy Anhert-

- Tomoyo Daudoji-

- Un gusto Tomoyo. ¿Te puedo decir así no?-

- Claro, no hay problema-

- ¿En que nos quedamos?-

- ¡Ah! si me estabas contando como conociste a tu futuro esposo-

- ¡Ah si! Tomoyo me puede ayudar con la historia-

Las tres rieron y empezaron a hablar.

-.-.---.-

_Creo que a Tomoyo se le olvido mi trago... mujeres..._

-Si le diste tu vaso, te quedaras esperando hasta que te salgan canas. Todas están allá adentro y de seguro ya se pusieron a cuchichiar- dijo Touya mientras le pasaba otro vaso a Eriol.

- Si ya lo note. Gracias- dijo cortés.

Touya se quedo observándolo por unos instantes, cosa que a Eriol ni le paso desapercibido, ni le agrado.

- ¿Sucede algo Kinomoto?-

- No... Solo me preguntaba cuales serán tus intenciones-

- ¿Mis intenciones?- dijo Eriol aparentando estar confundido, por que sabia muy bien para donde iba la conversación.

- Si, todos estos años te quedaste allá, nada te hizo volver¿por que hacerlo ahora?-

- Será que mi mejor amigo se casa y me pidió que sea el padrino de su boda ¿No te parece suficiente?-

-Esa es tu excusa... bien. Pero solo quiero advertirte una cosa Hiraguizawa. No te acerques a Tomoyo, no permitiré que vengas a perturbar nuestra relación con tus jueguitos, ella esta conmigo ahora, y yo la protegeré de gente como tu-

_¿De gente como yo? Pero que le pasa a este..._

- Bueno, como ya te dije, solo estoy aquí por que mi amigo, y tu futuro cuñado, me lo ha pedido. No tengo culpa de tus inseguridades y celos ridículos. Además si no estas seguro y no tienes confianza de ella, no tengo por que pagarlo yo- le respondio sin perder la calma.

- ¿De ella? No te equivocas, en ella confió uncien por ciento. Pero con gente como tu rodeándola, nadie puede estar seguro de nada-

Eriol hecho una carcajada- ¿A que le temes Kinomoto¿A que Tomoyo se de cuenta de que me prefiera antes que a ti¿A que note que solo esta contigo por soledad, y que ahora que yo volví ya no eres necesario?- dijo desafiándolo.

Esa fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso de Touya. Lo iba matar aquí y ahora mismo. Pero sus impulsos fueron detenidos por Shaoran, quien había observado desde que Touya se le acerco a Eriol.

- No te atrevas Touya, tú serás mi cuñado, pero Eriol es mi amigo. Este no es el lugar ni el momento para que se saquen los trapitos al sol (1)- dijo interponiendose en tre ambos.

- Quítate o te abstienes a las consecuencias- dijo furioso Touya.

- ¿Touya que esta sucediendo?- dijo alarmada Sakura desde la puerta de la terraza.

Touya observo a su hermana que venia acompañada de Cindy y Tomoyo. Al parecer escucharon todo el alboroto desde adentro.

- ¿Touya?- dijo Tomoyo buscando una explicación.

Touya bajo el puño que tenía alzado, y miro a Tomoyo sin saber que decir...

- Yo...-

- Estabas haciendo justo lo que te pedí que no hicieras...- dijo ella muy molesta, marchándose de la escena.

- No Tomoyo espera...-

Touya fue tras ella. Mientras Cindy se acercaba a Eriol.

- ¡Por Dios¡Eriolcito estas bien!-

- Si. Será mejor que nos retiremos. Lo siento amigo, no quise arruinarte la velada. Nos veremos luego-

- Olvídalo. Lo siento yo que tuvieras que pasar por esto-

Se despidieron de todos y se marcharon.

Que nochecita...

_**Continuara...**_

Heys! Ya me ven enseguidita el segundo cap. Jojo! K les pareció este eh! Huy casi se matan a golpes estos dos muchachitos... le gusto eh TOUYA:1, ERIOL: 2 primer Round! Jajaja!...y hay un nuevo personaje... ya que este fic esta dedicado a ella, pues tenia que estar no! Jojo! Pero no se crean k yo la estoy inventando... esa es así mismito... y hasta peor de ahí cuando se le entra el espíritu.

**(1) los trapitos al sol: en mi país eso esa frase se usa cuando quieres sacarle en caraverdades a una persona que no te agrada por lo general. ya ven hasta el capitulo se llama asi jaja!**

La canción que escucha Eriol es una de Miguel Bose, que Cindy estaba oyendo cuando escribía esa escena... k conveniente no?jaja!

Y ahora que pasara ¿perdonanara Tomo a Touya por ser un celoso posesivo¿descubrira Sakura el regalito que recibio Shao?jajaja... ya veremos.. lo que si se es que a partir del proximo capitulo las cosas se complicaran bastante.. jojo!

**Reviews:**

**Basileia Daudojiu:_ pues que bueno que te gusto! Bueno todos quieren saber que paso entre ellos... pero eso es secreto de estado... si lo sigues leyendo lo sabras... eso de la novia... ya me lo comento Cindy (si la misma k aparece en el fic), lo estoy pensando, pero si se la pongo, pues ya tienes el puesto tu!_**

**Cindy M:_ Ya publike no me amenazes pues! Que te pareció tu personaje. A k se parece mucho a ti... lo vas a negar..XD. Espero que te halla gustado este también!_**

**Gabyhyatt_: jaja tengo a todo el mundo intrigado con eso... ya se sabrá a su tiempo no se desesperen!_**

**StArHuNtEr: _ya ves... hasta mas largo me quedo... se los advertí! K se me alargan! Jaja. Gracias por tu apoyo!_**

Pues espero que lo hallan disfrutado mucho hasta la próxima! Reviews!

"**Only the love can save U from Darkness"**

**Yohko B. XD**


	3. Suerte y Maldicion

¡Hola! Ya volví, disculpen la tardanza…vagancia mía...hehe xb. Aquí les dejo con otro capitulo! Que lo disfruten…

**Aclaraciones**

**Flash Back- Fin Flash** (recuerdos)

_Pensamientos._

(Na:) Notas mias!

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

**_Tercer capitulo: Suerte y Maldición..._**

Iba por las calles de la ciudad, en su auto pensando en lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Aun estaba molesta con Touya por lo que hizo. ¿Como pudo hacerlo? Si esa misma tarde antes de ir a la cena, había hablado con el y pedido que no se dejara llevar por los celos, que, el que Eriol volviera no significaba que brincaría en sus brazos otra vez... ¡Hombres!... aun recordaba su inútil conversación con el...

**Flash Back**

_- Te tardaste en llegar. ¿Dónde estabas?-_

_- Te dije por el teléfono que estaba haciendo unas cuantas compras para la boda de Sakura- dijo ella besándolo tiernamente en los labios._

_-¡Ah si! Lamento no haberte podido acompañar pero se me presento una emergencia en el hospital...-_

_- No te preocupes encontré quien me ayudara con los paquetes-_

_- ¿Quién?-_

_- Eriol estaba disponible a si que fue muy amable en acompañarme-_

_- Ese tipo...-_

_Tomoyo observo el rostro de Touya, mientras articulaba esas palabras y lo miro con reproche._

_- Pensé que esta conversación no seria necesaria, pero creo que me equivoque bastante-_

_- Conversación ¿que conversación?- dijo desconcertado Touya._

_- La que estoy por tener ahora mismo contigo. Mira Touya ¿tu confías en mi?-_

_- ¡Pues claro que confió en ti!-_

_- Si esos es cierto, entonces no harás una escena de celos a Eriol, el es mi AMIGO y nada mas, tu eres mi novio ahora, el ya tuvo su oportunidad, y no pudo ser. Tú eres mi prioridad ahora, espero que lo tengas bien claro. Sino pensare que no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí, y sin confianza créeme, esta relación no servirá de nada-_

_- Pero es que... neeeh! Esta bien nada de celos...- dijo con fastidio._

_- ¡Muy bien!-_

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Nada de celos? Y que fue lo de anoche¿una conversación amigable? Debía admitir que se la aguanto mucho... pero si de verdad la quiere tanto... debía confiar en ella y su criterio. Ahora tendría que pedirle una disculpa a Eriol por el mal rato...

Ya se encontraba en el hotel donde el se alojaba. Se bajo del auto y se encamino a la recepción. Pero no tuvo que ir mas lejos por que allí mismo se encontraba el susodicho... ¿suerte o maldición?

-Buenos Días Eriol- saludo ella, provocando que el se volteara a verla.

- Buenos Días Tomoyo- saludo el con una sonrisa.

- ¿Escucha hay algún sitio en el que podamos hablar en privado?-

- Justo iba saliendo a dar una vuelta, si no te importa dejar tu auto aquí puedes acompañarme y así me dices por lo que viniste- dijo el mientras el recepcionista le pasaba las llaves del auto.

- No, esta bien, tampoco quiero detenerte mucho- dijo ella apenada.

- Pues vamonos-

Salieron y se dirigieron al auto. El cual era algo antiguo... y diferente al auto de la otra noche...

- ¡Hoe¿Eriol que le paso a tu auto?- OO

- Nada, es que quería darme una vuelta en este, y por eso lo rente al hotel-

- Ohhh-

- ¿Te subes?-

Tomoyo subió al auto y observo que entre los asientos había un vino.

- ¿Un Chianti?-

- Si decidí probarlo... después de todo dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido en las cosas...-

- Ósea... que tu nunca lo habías probado...- ¬¬

- No, pero lo voy hacer ahora...- dijo el sonriente.

Tomoyo lo miro con reproche. Entonces ambos partieron por la carretera. Esa tarde había poco autos, pronto salieron a un camino desértico. El iba manejando, mientras buscaba una emisora en la radio...ella estaba pensativa... hasta que decidió hablar...

- Eriol...-

- ¿Uh?-

- Yo... quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche...-

- Uhmmm, no te entiendo...- mientras aun buscaba la emisora.

- Es que Touya se comporto de una manera que no debía...-

- Oh eso...-

- Lo lamento mucho-

En eso Eriol encontró una emisora con una canción que le traía viejos recuerdos... y... la empezó a cantar... (Na: ahora si que se volvio loco ¬¬)

_**Making my way downtown...**_

_**walking fast**_

_**faces pass and I'm homebound...**_

Tomoyo seguía disculpándose... mientras Eriol aun cantaba…

_**..staring blankly ahead**_

_**just making my way**_

_**I'm making a way**_

_**through the crowd…**_

Fue entonces que Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Eriol… y lo miro asombrada...mientras el seguía en su afán... haciendo muecas muy graciosas... (Na: solo imagínenselo cantando una canción así...)

…_**and I need you...**_

_**and I miss you…**_

_**and now I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall... into the sky…**_

_**do you think time… would pass me by**_

_**cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**if I could see you ... tonight**_

- No puedo creer que todavía te acuerdes eso… y que todavía me lo reproches…- dijo entre risas.

Eriol le sonrió y siguió con el canto... pero esta vez fue acompañado por su copiloto.

_**It's always times like these**_

_**when I think of you**_

_**and I wonder if you ever think.. of… me**_

_**cause everything's so wrong**_

_**and I don't belong**_

_**living in your precious me..mo..ry**_

_**cause I need you…**_

_**and I miss you…**_

_**and now I wonder…**_

Pronto se encontraban los dos cantado la canción, mientras gesticulaban y se dejaban llevar por la música...

_**if I could fall into the sky**_

_**do you think time would pass me by**_

_**cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**if I could see you ... tonight**_

_**and I, I don't want to let you know**_

_**I, I drown in your memory**_

_**I, I don't want to let this go**_

_**I, I don't ...**_

_**making my way downtown**_

_**walking fast**_

_**faces pass and I'm homebound**_

_**staring blankly ahead**_

_**just making my way**_

_**I'm making my way**_

_**through the crowd**_

_**and I still need you**_

_**and I still miss you**_

_**and now I wonder**_

_**If I could fall... into the sky...**_

_**do you think time... would pass me by...**_

_**cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles...**_

_**if I could just...see you ... **_

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**do you think time would pass me by**_

_**cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**if I could see you ...**_

_**if i could just hold you...**_

_**tonight...**_

Terminaron la canción estallando en risas… y rememorando dulces recuerdos…

-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora si había metido la pata. Tomoyo estaba súper enfadada con el... ni siquiera le contestaba el celular...

- Hay amigo... no quiero decir te lo dije pero... te lo dije-

- Si Yuki, no empieces a fastidiarme...-

- Bueno lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle a Tomoyo que si crees en ella-

- ¿Como?-

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie esa respuesta-

Touya sintió como si lo hubieran aplastado con el piso... no quería hacerlo pero... sino lo hacia... Tomoyo no lo perdonaría... decidido tomo su celular, marco el numero de su hermana, averiguaría donde se hospedaba el sujeto, se disculpaba... y asunto cerrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después haber cantado todo el camino, se detuvieron en una gasolinera para recargar el auto y comprar algo de comer. Ya la tarde estaba avanzada. Se detuvieron en el camino, y se sentaron en el capote del auto...

- De verdad, que no te puedo creer que aun te sepas esa canción- dijo ella riéndose.

- Bueno... después de que Sakura y tu nos hicieron escucharla un millón de veces ¿que esperabas?- dijo el.

- Así ahora es nuestra culpa... pues deja decirte que también nos molestaba que ustedes... hombres... solo estuvieran hablando de autos y deportes... pero nunca nos quejamos...-

- Ni nosotros tampoco- respondió astutamente el.

- Lo estas haciendo ahora-

- Eso... no cuenta- dijo tomando la botella de Chianti, para servirle más a Tomoyo y servirse.

- Cambiando de tema...- le dijo mientras lo veía dejar la botella en el techo del auto- de verdad lamento lo de anoche- dijo ella seria.

- Tomoyo... no tienes por que disculparte-

- Es que Touya no debió actuar así, y mas cuando ya había hablado con el...-

- Por que sabes como es, yo ya sabía que eso pasaría Tomoyo, así que no te preocupes-

- Si lo sabias y aun así lo provocaste ¿no?-

- Ehhh... si... debo admitir que si lo provoque un poquito- dijo divertido, provocando que Tomoyo le golpeara por sinvergüenza, lo que no calculo es que el se encontraba muy cerca de la orilla, por lo que se cayo del auto, cuando ella lo golpeo. (Na: jajaja ' pobrecito!)

- ¡ERIOL!- se alarmo al ver lo que había hecho, y gateo sobre el auto hasta llegar a la orilla-¿Estas bien?- pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Eriol?- entonces sintió como de repente era halada al suelo por la mano de el, provocando que ella también cayera del auto. Grito del susto, para luego pasar a las risas.

- ¡Tonto me asustaste!-

- Era lo menos que te merecías por tirarme del auto-

- No fue mi intención hacerlo-

- Pero lo hiciste¿desde cuando golpeas tan fuerte?- dijo pasándose la mano por el brazo.

- ¡No seas llorón, que ni tan fuerte te pegue!- dijo tomándole el brazo.

- No te vuelvo a dar de ese vino mientras viva, te pones agresiva-

- Eriol ya deja de bromear-

Fue entonces que ella levanto la mirada y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. El tiempo pareció detenerse por esos instantes...sus corazones se aceleraron...y un leve sonrojo en sus rostro demostraba la posición comprometedora... no se movieron por buen rato... hasta que uno de ellos pareció despertar del encanto...

- Ya se esta haciendo tarde... será mejor que regresemos... tengo cosas que hacer- dijo ella levantándose y entrando al auto.

Eriol suspiro, y luego también se levanto. En pocos minutos se encontraban ya camino a casa.

-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba cinco minutos tocando la puerta y nadie le contestaba. Era el¿o el día no estaba de su lado? Bien al parecer el sujeto no estaba. Al menos nadie podría decir que no lo intento. Tendría que disculparse después... otro día mas sin poder estar cerca de Tomoyo, por que estaba seguro que hasta que no se disculpara ella seguiría igual de molesta con el. Iba marcharse cuando escucho una voz hablándole...

- Eriol salio hace unas horas, quizás ya debe estar en camino para acá-

Se volvió para ver quien le hablaba. Era la amiga del sujeto... ¿como se llamaba?

- Si quieres puedes esperarlo- dijo invitándole a pasar a su cuarto.

- No creo que me mejor me voy-

- Esta bien. Pero si viniste a disculparte para que tu novia te perdone...yo fuera tu... mejor lo espero y salgo de eso... así te reconcilias hoy mismo y caso cerrado- dijo sonriéndole.

Touya la miro con asombro ¿que acaso era síquica o que, fuera lo que fuera tenia que admitir que tenia razón... pero no quería estar mucho tiempo allí... al diablo... lo que sea por Tomoyo.

- Esta bien, lo esperare- dijo acercándose a ella.

- Bien, pasa- dijo entrando al cuarto.

Touya entro al cuarto, que parecía más un apartamento, por que tenía sala, una pequeña cocina, el baño, y una habitación... estos ricos...¬¬

- Siéntate, yo traeré algo de beber ¿que deseas?-

- Agua por favor-

- Bien, vuelvo enseguida-

Touya se acomodo en el sofá, pensando la manera mejor de disculparse... y no terminar matando al sujeto (Na: por Dios Touya Oo'). Fue interrumpido por la chica, que traía las bebidas.

- Aquí tienes-

- Gracias... disculpa... no recuerdo tu nombre-

- Anhert, Cindy Anhert-dijo tomando asiento frente a Touya.

- Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto-

- Si eres el hermano de Sakura, la que se casa con Shaorancito-

- Si-

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos.

-Y dime Touya¿que me cuentas, o ¿mas bien en que estas pensando?-

Touya giro su mirada hacia su interlocutora- No quieres saberlo- dijo el

- Uhmm… de verdad quiero saber, ya que no hablas-

-Enserio… no quieres saberlo- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, para evitar la de ella, esa mujer era medio síquica, capaz que le leía la mente…-solo quisiera saber cuanto va a tardar Hiraguizawa-

-Pues no se, Eriol hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere, no soy su mama para estar atrás de el. Solo tengo una misión con el-

- ¿Una misión?- dijo Touya extrañado.

- Si, te la diré después- respondió ella sonriéndole.

- Por como hablas… yo pensé que tu y Hiraguizawa eran…-

- ¿Novios, no… lo fuimos… pero ya no. ¡Ahora somos muy buenos amigos!-

Touya asintió, al menos no era solo con Tomoyo que tenia el complejo de ser amigo de la ex.- y… tú también eres inglesa ¿no? Aunque tu acento…-

-Si soy nativa de Londres, pero tengo familia latina, por eso mi acento es un poco diferente al ingles normal- respondió ella- ¿Y tú eres de aquí?-

- Si, nací aquí y he vivido toda mi vida aquí-

- Wao, a mi me gusta mucho Japón, incluso Sakura y Tomoyo me prometieron que me darían un Tour mañana¿Vendrás con nosotros?-

- No creo mañana tengo turno en el hospital-

-Ah si eres medico-

-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían llegado al hotel, se encontraban en el estacionamiento. Dentro del auto, en silencio….

- Tomoyo yo…-

- No digas nada Eriol… se arruinaría todo- dijo ella- Nos veremos luego-acto seguido le sonrió, para luego bajarse del auto, y buscar el de ella.

Eriol la vio subirse al auto y luego arrancar… suspiro… ¿que había sido eso?

Sin pensar mucho en ello, se bajo del auto, y tomo el ascensor…llego a su piso y cuando se disponía a entrar a su habitación escucho que la puerta de la habitación de Cindy se habría…

- ¡Ya llegaste!-

- Si…- no pudo terminar, por que vio que Cindy parecía llamar al alguien dentro del cuarto, en unos segundos se apareció en la puerta Touya Kinomoto… -¿pero que?-susurro para si mismo. ¿Y que hacia Touya Kinomoto con Cindy…?

- Buenas Noches- saludo este muy educado.

- Touya lleva varias horas esperándote Eriol, no sabíamos que tardarías tanto. Que bueno que se me ocurrió invitarlo a pasar, por que sino le crecían raíces ahí en tu puerta- dijo ella- Bueno los dejo caballeros- dijo ya retirándose.

- Ehh, gracias por todo- se apresuro a decir Touya.

- ¡De nada!- respondió ella ya dentro del cuarto.

- Bueno pasa- le invito Eriol.

Luego de entrar y ser invitado a sentarse Touya decidió hacer lo que vino hacer.

- Escucha Hiraguizawa, solo vine por que te debo una disculpa-

Eriol que se encontraba de pie buscando una bebidas, no pudo evitar voltearse para ponerle atención… ósea...Touya Kinomoto disculpándose… eso…hay que prestarle atención. ( Na: jaja es verdad!)

- Debo admitir que me comporte mal la otra noche y no debi decirte esas cosas-

Eriol suspiro dentro de si…

- Yo también lo lamento, tampoco debi decirte todo lo que dije-

Touya lo miro, y luego medio sonrió- De verdad la quiero Hiraguizawa. Quizás por eso me comporte así…por que…- dudo en continuar- por que para mi eres una amenaza-

_Que estaba escuchando… que el era una amenaza…ya lo sabia...ósea no le gritas al ex de tu novia sino te sientes amenazado por el...pero es otra cosa que te lo digan a la cara…_

- Lo que tengo con Tomoyo es algo es algo muy especial… algo que nunca había tenido con otra mujer…ella tardo mucho en decidirse a tener una relación conmigo…supongo que por lo que paso antes…y ahora que estas aquí…debo confesar…que tengo miedo de perderla…-

_Hay Dios esto era lo peor que me podía pasar… Touya Kinomoto confesándome su devoto amor por la mujer que amo… ¿Dios por que no me matas ahora mismo?...Por favor…_

- Yo no pretendo quitarle nada a nadie Kinomoto. Solo regrese por Shaoran… y soy amigo de Tomoyo por que antes lo éramos, no soy de las personas que termina enemigo de su anterior pareja- dijo el serenamente.

- Si lo se, esta tarde me di cuenta de eso. Es por eso que espero que me disculpes por lo que hice, fue una total estupidez y una falta de confianza hacia Tomoyo-

_Dios mío te estas tardando…enserio… que me trague la tierra ahora..._

- Disculpa aceptada- sin cambiar su semblante.

- Bien, me alegro. Bueno ya se me hizo tarde, nos veremos luego. Y gracias por la bebida-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Fue seguido por Eriol quien le abrió la puerta y luego le cerró tras Touya haberse marchado. Acto seguido fue al bar y tomo la botella de wisky, de la que le había servido un trago a Kinomoto. Luego se tiro en el sillón frente a su ventana.

Suspiro… lo menos que hubiera querido es tener esa conversación… y sumándole lo de la tarde…era suficiente como para beberse la botella entera_… _Maldita sea la hora en que volvió…Shaoran pagaría muy caro por hacerle venir…ya vera…

A quien engañaba… su amigo no tenia la mínima culpa de que el estuviera sufriendo… de que el aun estuviera enamorado de una mujer, que tiene quien la ame, que la mire como el la miraba antes……antes de que todo acabara…

**Flash Back.**

_-¡Espera Tomoyo no puedes irte así!-dijo persiguiéndola._

_- Ya no mas Eriol. Por favor entiéndelo de una vez… ¡esta ya no puede ser!- dijo ella arrastrando su maleta con dificultad. Fue alcanzada por el ojiazul, que le detuvo._

_- No te puedes ir sin explicarme…-_

_- Ya te lo explique… nuestro mundo cambio…ya nada es igual que antes…tu tienes tus responsabilidades y tu propio mundo… yo también tengo el mió... y quiero volver al el...ya no puedo estar aquí...siento que me asfixio…ya no somos unos jovencitos…por favor…déjalo por la paz- respondió ella aguantando las lagrimas._

_- Si todo lo que dices es verdad… entonces por que quieres llorar…dime la verdad Tomoyo, por que esta cambio tan abrupto de sentir... tu no eres así… se que algo pasa por favor confía en mi…-_

_Tomoyo lo miro mientras dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos…pero luego se las limpio y pareció recobrar la compostura..._

_- No es un cambio abrupto… es algo que llevo sintiendo desde que llegue aquí…y simplemente…ya no puedo mas…son demasiadas las cosas Eriol… déjalo así por favor…fue maravilloso mientras duro...siempre te estaré agradecida por todo...adiós- dicho esto se dirigió al auto que la esperaba afuera._

_Eriol ni lo había notado…estaba en shock…y la vio entrar al auto…quiso ir tras ella...pero no podía moverse…la vio alejarse por la calle… junto a su felicidad…_

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ese día fue el mas funesto de su vida, todavía al recordarlo sentía como el estomago se le oprimía. En esos momentos pensó que quizás ella tenia razón, aunque le quedaba la duda de una verdadera razón…se juro que la olvidaría y pasaría a ser su pasado nada mas…

_Que tonto Eriol… eso jamás pasaría, ni paso… ahora es demasiado tarde para las preguntas y los porqués…_

_Aunque…lo de la tarde…_

_Quizás ella todavía sentía algo por el…_

_¡No! te estas dando falsas esperanzas… tonto!_

_Que bajo has caído, tener que llegar a estos extremos…_

Necesitaba hablar con alguien...quizás desahogándose seria menos la frustración… Suspiro…

_¿Y con quien rayos iba hablar de algo así?_

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, el grito que pasaran por que no la había cerrado con llave…

- Oye te aconsejo que no dejes la puerta abierta, aun existen los ladrones-dijo Cindy asomándose por la puerta.

_¡Eureka! Hablaría con ella, era su mejor amiga ¿no?_

_No viejo que estas pensando… no creo que sea lo más correcto…_

- ¡Tierra a la luna!- Grito ella frente a el pasando la mano frente a su rostro.

- ¿Uh?-

- ¿Oye y ti que te paso?- dijo notando como estaba, y que tenia ya mas de la mitad la botella vacía.

_Muy bien, ella me esta preguntando… así que… le voy a decir…_

- ¿Alooo¡Hay si que estas en las nubes!-

- ¿Cindy… puedo contarte algo?- dijo ya prestándole atención.

Cindy viendo la seriedad con que le hablo, arrastro un asiento y se sentó cerca de el- Claro lo que sea-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego a su apartamento y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su cama. Estaba cansada y no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que paso en al tarde. La había pasado tan bien con Eriol, recordando viejos tiempos en la secundaria.

Y el admitir eso, le preocupaba. Además esta el hecho de que…casi…

_Por Dios casi… nos besamos…_

_Acaso… yo todavía…_

_No… yo estoy con Touya… no estuviera con el sino sintiera algo por el…_

_Algo por el… ¿que es lo que siento por Touya en verdad?_

Sacudió su cabeza fuerte…

_¡Que estoy pensando! Lo que paso fue un accidente… una simple reacción…estábamos muy cerca…fue la imaginación…no hay nada que explicar de esa situación… ¡y punto!_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Se levanto alegre de que alguien se atreviera a venir a estas horas… así no seguiría pensando boberías.

La abrir la puerta se encontró con Touya. Ella sin darse cuenta le había dado un abrazo al verlo. Lo cual sorprendió a Touya bastante…

- Y yo que pensaba que estabas enojada conmigo…creo que me equivoque- dijo respondiéndole el abrazo.

- No te creas que si estoy molesta contigo, pero no te había visto en todo el día, y simplemente me dieron ganas de abrazarte- dijo dejándolo pasar.

Touya le sonrió- Bueno vine a decirte que me perdones por ser tan celoso y desconfiado. Yo que puedo confiar en ti… es solo que soy un cabeza hueca y no manejo mis instintos… espero que seas tu la que me ayude a tranquilizarlos-

- Touya…- dijo conmovida- Yo se como eres, pero de verdad me molesto tu reacción-

- Lo se-

- Pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte, si prometes controlarte mas-

- Será difícil, pero no imposible-

- Yo te ayudare- dijo dándole un beso.

-Y para que veas que pienso cambiar… le pedí disculpas a Hiraguizawa, solo para que veas…-

- Enserio- dijo ella asombrada.

- Si. Todo por ti-

- Gracias Touya- dijo volviendo a besarle.

**Continuara…**

Huy! Que capitulo! Esta mente mía! Jaja!. ¿Les gusto? Como ya ven ya hay un avance de porque los dos tortolos terminaron su relación, aunque como sospecho Eriol, hay algo mas que se descubrirá en capítulos posteriores.

Jajaja POBRE ERIOL! La que le he hecho pasar, si a mi me pasara eso, me tiraría por la ventana en ese momento jajaja, como gocé escribiendo esa parte! (Eriol: que graciosita ¬¬), hay no te quejes que casi te besas con Tomoyo…(Eriol: O/O), por cierto que esto solo ha causado confusión en Tomoyo, será que todavía siente algo por el¡Ya veremos!. Lo que si, es que Touya no va dejar que le quiten a su Tomoyo… jaja!

Ah y ya conocieron algo sobre Cindita! Ya se hizo amiga de Touya¡como puedes soportarlo! No te entiendo ¬¬. Jojo! Gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que me inspiran mas a seguir con esta locura! Jaja!

Aquí van las contestaciones:

**Basileia Daudojiu: _jaja tus reviews siempre me hacen reír, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!. Por eso aclare lo de "trapitos al sol" jeje!. Como veras estoy poniendo al pobre de Eriol patas arriba jaja, pobrecito!._**

**Gabyhyatt: _si a mi me fastidiaría tener un novio así… k le vamos a hacer. _**

**LMUndine: _que bueno que te gusto, y te animaste a leerlo, me siento súper alagada!. Espero que este cap. Haya sido de tu agrado._**

**Shami: _gracias! Ya veremos con kien se queda… aunke yo soy de las k les gusta los ExT, pero no se k hará mi inspiración malévola jojo!._**

**Cindy M.: _QUE NO ERES ASI! Y de kien fue la idea de la tanga roja? Y todo el material…no es k siempre seas así… pero cuando te lo propones... eres igualita a Nakuru jajaja!. Pues claro, me gusta dejarlos con curiosidad… ni modo… y ya ves puse la parte en k ella se fue... ya tienes un adelanto no te kejes tanto! Xb._**

**Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright:_ Gracias por tus palabras . Yo creo que este capitulo tiene el mismo numero de paginas, que el segundo jaja... sin intención! Jaja. Me dices si te gusto este capitulo también si?_**

**Zaphi Moon: _yo creo que algunas de tus preguntas ya fueron respondidas no? Jeje. Las otras se responderán solas a medida que avance el fic. Gracias por leerlo, y estoy feliz que te gustara como para leerte los dos capítulos de golpe _**

Hasta aki los reviews. ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ! Al saber que les gusta mi fic. Debo decir que solo lo publique por k estaba cansada de los SxS, no pensé que me fuera a gustar tanto, ni a ustedes tampoco…

Yo particularmente me reí mucho en este capitulo, la risa no me dejaba ni escribir jaja (Eriol: y todavía sigues ¬¬). Eriol me odia lo se, pero todo sufrimiento tiene su recompensa (Eriol: eso espero…¬¬), ya veras!

Ah k olvidadiza! La canción k mi querido Eriol canta en este fic (si esa es otra parte k me parte de la risa), es **A thousand miles** de **Vanesa Cariton.** Vi el otro día **White Shicks**, y me pareció graciosa la parte en k el moreno canta la canción…jaja (Eriol: ¬/¬')

Además que me encanta esa canción. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

Al fin ya me despido, siempre me corro… k se va hacer conmigo! ¬¬

**_¡Hasta un nuevo capitulo!_**

"**Show what is like…to be the last one Standing…Teach me wrong from right… and show you what I can be…."**

**Savin' me**

**Nickelback.**

_¡Me encanta esa canción/_

**Yohko B. **


	4. Un Dia de Paseo

Weis¿Como les va me extrañaron? Ya aki entregándoles otro capitulo de esta locura. ¡Todo suyo!

**

* * *

****Aclaraciones**

**Flash Back- Fin Flash** (recuerdos)

_Pensamientos._

"_Susurro"_

(Na:) ¡Notas mías!

* * *

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

_**Cuarto Capitulo: Un día de paseo...**_

En un banco del centro comercial, se veían dos jóvenes sentados, parecían esperar a alguien. En sus caras de podía ver el cansancio. ¡Como no! Si se pasaron toda la tarde de aquí para allá... eso les pasa por andar con mujeres. Bueno eso era lo que pasaba por sus mentes en ese instante...

- ¿De quien fue la idea de acompañarlas?- dijo el de pelo castaño y despeinado.

- Tuya - le respondió el otro de pelo negro azulado.

- Por que no me detuviste...-

- Si hubiese estado ahí cuando lo dijiste... puedes estar seguro que lo habría hecho-

Ambos bostezaron con gran pesar... (Na: jaja si que están aburridos jaja)

- ¡Cuanto más tardaran!-

- Ha este paso... cuando vuelvan encontraran a dos viejitos sentados en vez de nosotros-

- Bueno si. Cambiando de tema... ¿Que sucede entre Cindy y tu?- dijo Shaoran volteándose hacia su interlocutor.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo Eriol

- Tu y ella se la han pasado toda la tarde juntos, sonriendo, platicando... es mas no te había visto tan sonriente desde que llegaste...- Eriol lo miro con mas atención- Por que aunque no lo creas, sabia que algo te estaba pasando, incluso cuando no quisiste decírmelo, yo solo estaba esperando el momento preciso para hablar contigo dentro de toda esta locura por la boda, pero hoy me doy cuenta que ya no es tan necesario... y quiero saber que esta pasando entre tu y Cindy ¿Acaso ustedes dos...?-

- Creo que me he vuelto muy predecible en estos años...- bromeo el.

- O yo me he vuelto mas observador... anda Eriol¿que no confías en mí?-

- Claro que si confió en ti, eres mi mejor amigo-

- Entonces...-

- No es que hallamos vuelto... es mas bien mutuo apoyo-

- ¿Mutuo apoyo?- repitió el ambarino mas confundido que antes

- Mira te lo explicare mejor. Anoche tuve una seria conversación con ella. Tu tienes razón, si me esta pasando algo... y es eso que estas pensando- Le dijo mirándolo con seriedad, a lo que Shaoran lo miro preocupado- Pero... después de conversar anoche con Cindy, he decidido que ya no me afectara mas. Estoy totalmente decidido y Cindy me esta ayudando-

-¡Eriol, por que no me lo dijiste!- le reprocho el ambarino.

- Por como estas reaccionando ahora. Escucha amigo, esto no es tu culpa. El único culpable de esta situación que estoy viviendo soy yo, por no superarlo, dejarlo ir, enterrar el pasado, etc. Solo por que dentro de mí nunca quise enterrarlo. Pero eso ya se acabo, estoy decidido. Se acabo, no voy a seguir causándome mas daño, no soy tan masoquista.- y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo.

- ¿Entonces vas a intentarlo con Cindy, otra vez?-

- No, le aprecio demasiado como para causarle otra vez daño. Solo somos amigos... ella cuida de mi y yo de ella. Si surge algo entre nosotros, quiero que sea por que ya olvide completamente a tu sabes quien. Y si para ese entonces, ella aun siente lo mismo, entonces si me permitiré tener una relación con ella-

- ¿Estas diciendo la verdad?- dijo Shaoran aun desconfiando

- No me mires así, te estoy hablando enserio-

Shaoran lo observo por unos minutos, luego decidió que mejor le creía.

- Esta bien, pero si sucede algo, y no importa lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo. Y es enserio Eriol-

- Si ya, que te cuento todo. A ver si me dejas en paz-

- No te contesto por que ya vienen las chicas, pero me la debes-

- Lo que digas-

Ambos se levantaron para recibirlas.

- Que tanto hacían, se tardaron demasiado- les regaño Shao.

-Pues hacíamos unas compras señor gruñón-le respondió Tomoyo.

- ¿Y por que no nos dejaron acompañarlas?- pregunto Eriol.

- Por que no creemos que a les hubiera gustado estar esperándonos en una tienda de ropa interior para mujeres- les dijo Cindy picara.

Eriol se rió, mientras que Shaoran se sonrojo ante lo dicho.

-Pues depende del punto de vista- dijo aun entre risas Eriol. (Na: O/O!)

- Eriol...¬/¬ - ya Shaoran estaba de todos los colores posibles. Pero en el fondo se alegraba que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

- ¿Y tu Sakura por que estas tan callada?- pregunto el ojiazul, mientras veía a la castaña.

- ¡Yo! Na-nada, mejor ya vamonos- le contesto mientras se ponía tan colorada o más que Shaoran hace unos momentos, tomaba de la mano al ambarino y lo arrastraba consigo.

Tomoyo y Cindy solo se rieron por abajito, cosa que Eriol noto ¿que le habrán hecho a Sakura? Se encogió de hombros. Entonces los tres empezaron a caminar también. Mientras adelante Shaoran quiso saber que le pasaba a su prometida…que aun continuaba sonrojada…

- ¿Puedo saber que te pasa?- le dijo el mirándola, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Por que? Puedes decirme lo que sea- dijo el algo desconcertado. Ella se le acerco más al oído para susurrarle algo. El después de escuchar _"es una sorpresa"_ en la oración, le asintió en forma de comprensión y dejo el tema.

El paseo siguió por toda la ciudad. Fueron a una heladería, jugaron videojuegos, entraron a más tiendas, visitaron la famosa Torre de Tokio. Si que había sido un domingo agitado ese. Ahora estaban caminando por las calles, decidiendo a que lugar ir después. Tomoyo se encontraba mas atrás del grupo, Sakura y Shaoran iban adelante, Eriol y Cindy juntos, frente a Tomoyo… a cierta distancia…

Ella los observaba, sonrió al ver a Sakura y Shaoran, el último estaba sonrojado, quien sabe de que estaban hablando esos dos (Na: eso me pregunto yo ¬¬), luego su mirada se desvió hacia la pareja que tenia delante…Eriol y Cindy… quienes se la habían pasado todo el día cuchicheando, hablando y riéndose sabrá de Dios de que cosa… _que falta de respeto_… se les olvido que no andan solos, ni siquiera su amiga y su prometido se habían comportado así, pero por que sorprenderse, ellos no conocen el respeto, ya quisiera ella que Touya si hubiese podido venir…era una lastima que tuviera servicio hoy… así no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar… pero al menos ciertas dos personas ¬¬ podrían ser mas educadas y compadecerse de que ella estaba sola… _Descarados…_

_Te estas oyendo Tomoyo… a ti que te importa lo que hagan esos dos…por que te enojas…_

_¡Quien dijo que estoy enojada! ... solo pido un poco de educación…podrían ser un poco menos melosos… al menos frente a la gente…_

_Frente a la gente…o frente a mi…_

_¡Tomoyo que te pasa!... ¡te has vuelto loca! Por que piensas esas cosas… que hagan lo que quieran… a ti no tiene por que afectarte lo que Eriol Hiraguizawa y su "amiguita" hagan…_

_Hay que me esta pasando… estoy hablando como si yo… estuviera…celosa…_

_Si puedo estar celosa… de que no puedo estar con mi pareja ahora…_

_¿Era por eso que sentía celos en verdad?... ¡Me voy a volver loca! _

Tomoyo iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que la cera en que iba tenia un escalón… por lo que tropezó…cayendo de lleno en el pavimento… (Na: JAJAJAJA).

Los que iban adelante solo oyeron un grito seguido por el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo (NA¡Jajaja... ya no puedo mas! jaja), por lo que voltearon para ver a Tomoyo… tirada en el piso… quejándose de dolor…

La primera en correr hacia ella fue Sakura, que después de pegar tremendo grito (que dejo medio sordo al ambarino), para luego ser seguida por los demás.

- ¡Amiga¡Estas bien!- dijo la castaña arrodillándose frente a ella.

- Estoy bien, me distraje por un segundo y no me fije en el camino- dijo sonriéndole por ser tan torpe. Intento levantarse pero un dolor en su muñeca izquierda le hizo gritar de nuevo y desistir de levantarse.

-Deja ver tu muñeca- le dijo Eriol, que estaba a su lado. Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, por lo que se sonrojo cuando lo vio ahí, cerca. El le tomo la mano y ella ahogo un quejido.- Creo que será mejor llevarte a un hospital, puede estar rota- le dijo evitando sonar preocupado.

Ella le miro molesta-_ que ahora es medico…- _pensó con enojo, por estar pensando en boberías, ósea en EL, se había lastimado, por lo tanto era SU culpa. (Na: si claro échale la culpa ¬¬ a el…)

- El hospital donde trabaja Touya esta cerca de aquí- observo Shaoran.

-Pues llevémosla deprisa- dijo Cindy preocupada.

- No es necesario, que solo me la torcí, nada que un poco de hielo no pueda mejorar- dijo apenada por tanta preocupación y por arruinarles el paseo.

- Pero Tomoyo- dijo Sakura.

- Enserio no es nada que…-

No pudo terminar por de repente se encontraba en los brazos de Eriol.

- ¡Oye pero que te pasa!- le grito.

- Deja de gritar, te vamos a llevar al hospital y punto- le respondió el y empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por Cindy.

- ¡ERIOL BAJAME¡QUE NO ESTOY INVALIDA¡BAJAME!- seguía gritando ella, pero el ojiazul hacia caso omiso a sus gritos.

Mientras Sakura ya los había alcanzado y Shaoran observaba la escena con una gota en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al hospital en 15 minutos, minutos en los que Tomoyo se calmo, más que nada por que la muñeca empezaba a dolerle en serio. Eriol la llevo a Emergencias, donde una enfermera los recibió y les dio una camilla. Luego le pidió al joven, que saliera a la sala de espera, donde estaban los demás esperando.

Tomoyo se quedo sola en la camilla aguantando el dolor. Pero segundos después aparecía frente a ella Touya bastante preocupado.

- ¿Tomoyo que te paso¿Estas bien?-

- Estoy bien Touya, me distraje por un momento y tropecé…- la muñeca se expreso en esos momentos, por lo que Tomoyo dio un quejido de dolor.

- Haber descansa la mano aquí, tendré que hacerte unos Rayos X para asegurarme que no esta rota- le dijo examinando con suavidad la muñeca.

Tomoyo observo como le daba órdenes a la enfermera. En verdad Touya era un medico excelente, no solo con ella, también con otros pacientes. Eso era una de las cosas que le atraían de el, a pesar de su carácter, podía transformarse en unos segundos en la persona mas tierna del mundo.

- Puedes aguantar el dolor, solo tomara unos minutos- le dijo el. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Mientras en el pasillo del hospital, esperaban sus acompañantes a que le dijeran como se encontraba su amiga. Sakura y Shaoran hablaban con una enfermera en busca de alguna información. Mientras Eriol y Cindy esperaban apoyados en la pared.

Eriol intentaba disimular su preocupación, incluso cuando vio a Tomoyo tirada en el suelo, quiso correr hacia ella y ayudarla, pero fue lo suficiente inteligente para no dejarse llevar por ese impulso. A partir de ahí puso su mente fría, solo para ocultar lo que sentía en realidad. Además que un amigo se preocupa por sus amigos ¿no?. Pero el no contaba con que la persona a su lado lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto para darse cuenta que el ojiazul, se estaba muriendo por saber como estaba Tomoyo.

_-Lo que hace el amor-_ pensó, solo se había tropezado la pelinegra y el ya estaba deseoso por ir a su rescate. Ella desearía que el sintiera eso con ella. _Tonta, no habías quedado en nunca dejar salir esos pensamientos nunca más_. No podía evitarlo, por que aun, tenia sentimientos por Eriol, aunque supiera que es un amor que nunca tendrá, por que su corazón solo le pertenece a una sola persona...y esa persona estaba siendo atendida en este hospital.

Es por eso, que se había quedado con el después de su ruptura, como su amiga y confidente. Tal como le dijo la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

_- No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte. Por que desde que nuestra relación termino, yo tengo una misión contigo- le dijo sonriendo- Mi misión es que... si yo no pude hacerte feliz, entonces te ayudaría ha serlo, sin importar como fuera, o con quien fuera-_

_Eriol le miro conmovido, como era posible que existiera una mujer con un corazón tan grande, y peor aun...- ¿Como es posible que no me enamore de ti?- le dijo._

_- Por que alguien mas ya tiene tu corazón- le respondió ella calidamente._

**Fin Flash Back**

A partir de esa noche, se prometieron apoyarse en las buenas y las malas. Si el conseguía la felicidad, ella lo apoyaría. Si ella conseguía la felicidad en otro, el la apoyaría. Serian felices, mientras el otro lo fuera.

Salio de sus pensamientos, al ver al Dr. Kinomoto acercarse a su hermana.

- ¿Como esta Tomoyo hermano?-

- Esta bien. Por suerte no se fracturo la muñeca, solo se lastimo un tendón al poner todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella. Le daré unas pastillas para el dolor, y cuando terminen de vendarla podrá irse a casa- le dijo el aliviando la esfera de preocupación en la sala.

- Que alivio- dijo Sakura- ¿puedo ir a verla?-

- Sakura la están vendando ahora mismo¿que no me escuchaste?- dijo con fastidio.

- ¡Anda hermano!- le respondió con cara de cachorrito.

- Esta bien, pero solo tú-

Sakura le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento, y luego le dijo a Shaoran que volvía en un momento.

- ¿Que tipo de paseo era ese que Tomoyo salio lastimada?- dijo con reproche al grupo, pero su mirada se dirigía al ambarino-

- ¿Que estas insinuando?- le respondió Shaoran con cara de enojo y una vena marcada en su sien.

-¡Ya sabia yo que no podía confiártelas mocoso, mira que si le hubiese pasado algo a mi hermana también, no lo cuentas!- desafiando al castaño.

-¡A si!- dijo el ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Oigan por que no se calman que están en un hospital- intervino Cindy metiéndose entre medio de los dos.- Además... Touya mi querido Shao no tuvo la culpa de que tu novia se lastimara, ella iba muy distraída y se tropezó, fue un accidente... UN AC-CI-DEN-TE, no mas. Así que por favor cálmate y deja de molestar a tu yerno-

- No te metas, y no lo llames mi yerno- dijo el aun más enojado.

- Pues aunque no te guste... este papote que esta aquí, será y es TU YERNO!- le dijo señalando a Shaoran, que estaba aun con ganas de matar a Touya.

Eriol observaba muy divertido la situación desde donde estaba, la relación entre su amigo y Touya Kinomoto nunca mejoraría, por mas esfuerzo que Sakura hiciera. Se odiarían hasta la muerte. Y ahora estaba discutiendo con su amiga... no hay remedio.

- Así que supéralo... ya quisiera yo que Sakura te viera molestando... o Tomoyo- le amenazo.

Y aquí que se vio el triunfo de Cindy contra Touya, según observo Eriol. El doctor se había quedado sin replicaciones, Cindy dio en el clavo y sonrió triunfante. Por lo que se callo, y solo le lanzo miradas fulminantes al ambarino y este a el.

- Por que tan callados- todos se giraron hacia esa voz. Tomoyo estaba parada junto a Sakura. Su muñeca era sujetada por un cabestrillo.

Eriol la observo. Estaba un poco pálida, quizás por el dolor que tuvo que aguantar. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ek se sorprendio al ver que le miraba molesta.

- Ya terminaron con ella, y me insistió en irse a casa- les dijo Sakura.

- Si será mejor que se vaya a descansar- dijo Touya acercándose a ella.

-Pues todos nos iremos a nuestros hogares a descansar, que ha sido un día muy largo- exclamo Cindy.

- Si estoy realmente cansada- le secundo Sakura.

Touya se despidió de su hermana y le dirigió otra mirada asesina a Shaoran. También se despido de Eriol y le agradeció por haber traído a Tomoyo, y después paso con Cindy, la cual se despidió como si hace unos minutos nada hubiera pasado. Touya se dio cuenta, que le tenía miedo a esa mujer. Termino con Tomoyo diciéndole que luego pasaría por su departamento para ver como seguía.

Cada quien se fue a su hogar. Eriol, junto a Cindy, se marcho al hotel. Se despido de ella, y luego se acostó de inmediato. Quería descansar, pues la semana que le esperaba seria muy agitada, por lo que estaba planeando, que tendría sus frutos ya para el fin de semana. Si que iba a divertirse mucho a costa de su amigo.

Se durmió con una sonrisa. Evitando pensar en cualquier cosa que le hiciera recordar a Tomoyo, aunque tendría que pedirle permiso a ella, si es que podia, por que tal vez fue su impresion pero,ella estaba molesta con el?..._por que, que le hize yo?_. Bueno tendria que habalrcon ellapara llevar a cabo...su regalo de bodas.

**Continuara...**

Son las 10:10 PM. Acabo de terminar este capitulo, después de dos semanas de ausencia. Al principio pensé que solo me daría 5 páginas, y seria mucho mas corto. Pero no me salio tan corto ¡hehe! Hay k cosa conmigo.

¿Bueno que les pareció eh? Puse este capitulo solo por algunas cositas que sucedieron aki, pero el que si estará bueno es el k sigue... y el k sigue después...¿por k? bueno el quinto por lo que esta planeando mi kerido Eriol, el sexto... ni crean que se los voy a decir jaja!. Es por eso que este es tan corto (digo comparado con otros), por que me muero por escribir ya esos dos capítulos!

Bueno ya hablando de este capitulo. Pobre Tomoyo que la he hecho caer, jaja pobrecita... y vino Súper Eriol al rescate... si k ya la olvidas como no... ¿Han visto alguna vaca volando por ahí?. Cindy tan buena amiga, que mal que Eriol esta con los ojos solo por Tomo, pero al menos estas a su lado... y cabe posibilidad de algo mas... según Eriol... así que no pierdas las esperanzas!... k yo tampoco te voy a dejar sola... eso ya lo sabes...

Bueno ya me estoy corriendo aki están los reviews:

**Cindy M.: A_ki tienes más. Si este te gusto... espera no más el quinto y el sexto. Todos se van a morir. Y ya no tardo tanto con las gana que le traigo a esos dos capis._**

**Gabyhyatt_: lo se... tengo a medio mundo así. Pero no te preocupes que ya pronto se sabrá que demonios paso entre esos dos ¿Por qué Tomoyo se fue así¿ Por que Eriol no la siguió?. Muy pronto ya veras!_**

**Undine:_ Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este. Hasta ahora es un...ya ni se... no puedo asegurar nada. Como dices todo puede pasar. ¿Oye te cambiaste el nombre?_**

**Saori- Luna¡k el tuyo también a estado bien bueno!. No te imaginas cuanto voy a complicar las cosas. ¡Gracias por los dos reviews!**

**Basileia Daudoji: _que te he dejado de ultima, por todo lo que me escribiste. Te comprendo, es difícil odiar a alguien que se porta tan mono como Touya... estoy por pensar que me esta cayendo bien... pero no! Soy fiel a mi Shao! Y como a el no le cae bien mi Shao, pues nada que ver!. A k ahora adoras más a Eriol ¿no? Si lo se... esta para comérselo. Cochinadas... pues te aviso que ya tengo planeado un lemon... o varios... no se... pero cochinada si habrá... POR K A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN y no me cuesta admitirlo jaja! (hay mira lo que haces ya di otro adelanto). Nos vemos!_**

Hasta aki llego yo. K le prometí a Basilea publicar hoy lunes 8 de mayo, pero ya es muy tarde y tendría que pasar a la otra pc para publicar. Además que tengo que leerlo primero, para arreglar esos errores que siempre se cometen. Y kien sabe si se me ocurra ponerle otra cosa. Publico mañana martes desde k llegue al trabajo hehe.

Estén pendientes que en cualkier momento publico el 5... y ese no se lo pueden perder!

**Yohko B.**

**¡TODA TUYA MI SHAO!**


	5. Despedida de Soltero

Gomen ne sai! Por la tardanza. Es que me enferme XX y no podía ni escribir. Pero lo fui haciendo de a poquito para no atrasarme mucho . No mas les dejo con el SUPER CAPITULO. Hehe! (cualquier incoherencia culpen a la enfermedad ¬¬)

**Aclaraciones:**

-_pensamientos-_

**Flash Back- Fin Flash Back**

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

**_Quinto Capitulo: Despedida de Soltero..._**

Viernes. Día favorito de los estudiantes, y muchas veces de los que trabajan por que da el paso al fin de semana tan esperado por muchos para descansar, salir, pasarla con sus familias y divertirse. Hoy es viernes, y en la empresa Exportaciones Nuevo Japón, un emporio de ocho empresas alrededor del mundo, no era la excepción. Los empleados esperaban ansiosos la hora de la salida, no por que odiaran su trabajo, sino que la semana había sido bastante agitada, como lo era casi siempre.

Solo había alguien en toda la empresa que no deseaba que llegara el fin de semana, es más ni siquiera la noche del viernes. ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio desearía tal cosa?. Bueno cuando se tiene como mejor amigo y socio a Eriol Hiraguizawa, y te estas por casar... cualquiera.

Eso pensaba Shaoran Li mientras estaba en su despacho; había encontrado un momento de ocio entre tanto trabajo, y su mente solo se dedicaba a pensar en el regalo de bodas que su mejor amigo le daría hoy... en la noche. Según el una sorpresa... y eso justamente era lo que le preocupaba... que fuera una sorpresa. Es que de Eriol no se puede esperar... nada inocente. Y ni loco salirle con que no quería regalo, por que seria totalmente inútil negarse... y quizás hasta peor. No le quedaba de otra que... esperar.

Alguien toco a la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si?- respondió.

- Señor disculpe que le interrumpa pero tiene una visita- dijo sonriente su secretaria.

- No estoy para visitas ahora Rika, dile que venga después- dijo el pegando su frente al escritorio.

- ¿Ni siquiera para tu prometida?- se oyó otra voz, que reconoció de inmediato y le hizo levantar el rostro.

- ¡Sakura!- exclamo sorprendido.

Ella entro al despacho y la secretaria se marcho. Mientras el se levantaba para recibir a su futura esposa con un tierno beso.

- ¿Que haces aquí, no tenias que ir a la escuela hoy?-

- Pues si. Pero terminamos temprano, los muchachos están en exámenes así que salen más temprano a sus casas-

(Na: como se que van a preguntar, si Sakura es maestra, Shaoran es dueño de la empresa que mencione junto con Eriol, por si no lo han notado. Solo por si se me olvida ponerlo en el futuro.)

- Ah si- dijo como recordando mientras se dirigía a su silla.

- Y por que no querías recibir a nadie, tu siempre estas disponible ¿pasa algo malo?- dijo ella poniéndose frente a el y apoyándose del escritorio tras suyo.

- No pasa nada...- dijo el. Sakura lo miro por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que era lo que preocupaba a su lobito.

- ¿Estas así por lo de esta noche verdad?- le dijo ella y el la miro como en forma de respuesta.-Eso es en definitiva un si- le dijo riendo.

-¿Como es posible que me conozcas tanto?-

- Por que te amo demasiado- le respondió ella acercando su rostro al de el.

- Es bueno saber eso, por que seria duro pensar que me enamore solito- le dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso.

Sakura sonrió también- ¿Entonces que tanto te preocupa, es solo una sorpresa y es de tu mejor amigo no?-

- Como si no conocieras la razón. Estamos hablando de Eriol-

- Que tan malo puede ser. Es solo un regalo, una sorpresa. Eriol nunca haría algo que te perjudicara-

- Eso lo se, pero aun así no se me quitan los nervios-

- Me encantaría acompañarte, pero se supone que no debo. Además aunque me dejaran, no podría, por que a mi también me darán una sorpresa esta noche-

- ¡Que, espera yo no sabia eso-

- Ni yo, hasta hoy, cuando Tomoyo me dijo que Cindy y ella misma me habían preparado una sorpresa también-

- Bueno ahora si que estoy preocupado-

- ¿Pero por que?- se extraño Sakura.

- ¿Cindy te organizo la sorpresa no?-

- Si... en parte-

- No quiero imaginarme como acabara todo eso- dijo con pesar.

- Shaoran...-

- Es que tú no la conoces. Esa es igualita a Eriol, si no es peor que el. Esos dos juntos hicieron de la universidad un trauma para mí-

- Pero a mi me parece una persona muy buena. Es muy carismática y divertida-

- Si muy carismática y divertida- dio este recordando el regalito de bodas que aun tenia escondido en su apartamento. Sakura noto el ambarino se empezaba a sonrojar.

- ¿Shaoran, que pasa?-

- Es que me acorde de algo...- respondió poniéndose mas rojo.

- ¿De que?-

- Eso no te lo puedo decir-

- ¡Anda¡Dime!- le hizo puchero. Shaoran se rió. Le encantaba cuando le hacia puchero. Se veía tan linda.

- No, que me muero de la vergüenza. Además tú tampoco me dijiste que te pasó en el centro comercial-

Sakura se sonrojo al recordar eso- Pues no. También me da vergüenza-

- Entonces...-

- Esta bien. Solo por que te debo esa- le dijo sonriente. Shaoran también le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo. Suspiro cansado. Que semanita, entre el trabajo y organizar la sorpresa de esta noche, se le habían ido todas las energías. Se levanto de su silla y tomo su maletín. Salio de su oficina y se dirigió al ascensor. Mientras esperaba hecho un vistazo a las personas que también se marchaban para almorzar. Sonrió. Y pensar que esto hace un año ni se parecía a lo que veía.

Exactamente hace un año habían adquirido el edificio. Como pasa el tiempo. Al principio pertenecía al la familia Li, pero a la muerte del padre de Shaoran, su madre la vendió a unos accionistas japoneses, por que ella no podía encargarse totalmente de las ocho empresas. También vendió la de Londres, y por coincidencia de la vida se la había vendido a los Hiraguizawa. Luego de que Shaoran y el terminaron la universidad, unieron fuerzas y recuperaron la empresa de Japón. Y se volvieron socios. La empresa se encontraba en quiebra, así que fue un arduo trabajo para que saliera adelante de nuevo. Pero lo lograron.

Vio a Shaoran acercarse a el. Pero venia acompañado.

- Pero miren quien nos visita hoy- dijo refiriéndose a Sakura, que venia junto a Shaoran.

- Hola Eriol¿como estas?- respondió Sakura

- Yo súper. ¿Nos acompañas para el almuerzo?-

-Eso le dije yo- dijo Shaoran.

- Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que ir adelantar unas cosas en la escuela-

- Bueno será otro día-

En eso el ascensor se abrió y los tres entraron.

- Amigo noto cierta preocupación en tu rostro- dijo en tono jocoso. Sakura se rió, y Shaoran solo le dio una mirada asesina.- ¿Que dije algo malo?-

- No puedo creer tu descaro- dijo Shao molesto.

- A ver, ya te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte-

- Si claro-

- Como puede ser algo malo, si la misma Tomoyo lo aprobó, incluso se le ocurrió también hacerle una a Sakura- recordando la conversación que tuvo con la pelinegra.

- ¿Y tú crees que eso es prueba suficiente para mí?-

- No sabes como me duele tu desconfianza- dijo suspirando.

Shaoran solo lo miro de reojo, mientras Sakura aun seguía riendo.

- Sakura no te rías, deberías estar de mi lado-

- Pero Shaoran¿no crees que estas siendo un poco paranoico?- dijo esta, mientras Eriol asentía.

Shaoran se quedo callado, quizás si estaba paranoico.

- Tal vez...-

- Por que no disfrutas de tu sorpresa. Si es algo que no te agrada pues simplemente no la aceptas y ya- dijo ella

- Así de simple- dijo Eriol.

Shaoran enarco una ceja y se quedo pensativo. Mirando a Sakura y luego a Eriol. ¿Acaso Sakura sabia algo que el no?... ¿Desde cuando se pusieron de acuerdo estos dos?

- Bueno esta bien. Ya no pensare más en eso-

- Así esta mucho mejor- dijo Eriol dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

El ascensor se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver ya el primer piso, donde se encontraba la recepción. Los tres salieron y se encaminaron a la salida. Pero se detuvieron al notar a una chica vestida con ropa china, delgada y esbelta, llevaba el pelo corto por encima de los hombros; en la recepción (Na: adivinen kien es...).

-¡Meiling!- dijo Sakura entusiasmada y corrió hacia ella.

Meiling se volteo al escuchar la voz de la castaña, y los vio a los tres.

-¡Sakura!- grito, mientras corría y le da un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido.

-¡No sabes como me alegra verte aquí!-

- Como crees que me voy a perder tu boda-

- Pero si falta para eso Meiling-

- Ni tanto. ¡Además esta lo de esta noche, eso no me lo puedo perder!- entonces fue que vio a su querido primo, e hizo lo que siempre hace...- ¡SHAORAN!- le salto encima.

- ¡Meiling suéltame!- dije este, mientras traía a su prima colgada del cuello

- ¡Cuanto te extrañe primito!- dijo esta aferrandose mas a el.

- ¡Si yo también te extrañe, pero ya suéltame!-

- Meiling será mejor que lo sueltes, si es que quieres que haya boda- le pidió Eriol, observando como su amigo ya se estaba poniendo azul. Mientras Sakura le corría una gotita en la nuca.

- ¡Hola Eriol!- dijo ya soltando a su primo.

- Que haces aquí pensé que no podrías venir hasta final de mes- dijo Shaoran mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- ¡Es las vacaciones empezaron antes, cosa que me alegro mucho por que así podré ayudar a Daudojiu en los preparativos- le respondió con una carcajada característica de ella.

Eriol le sonrió- Me alegro. ¿Tienes hambre, nosotros nos dirigíamos a almorzar-

- Con gusto los acompaño-

Sakura se despidió de los tres. Luego fueron a almorzar. Después de terminar los dos chicos volvieron a la empresa y Meiling se fue a la casa de Tomoyo. Para esperar que llegara la noche y ayudarla con lo que faltara.

Llego la noche tan esperada. Y es así que nuestros personajes se prepararon para una noche que de seguro ninguno olvidara.

(NA: Como ocurrirán las cosas en lugares diferentes y algunas almismo tiempo, haré una división notoria para que no se pierdan mientras...)

-.-.-**Auto de Eriol H. 9:00 PM **-.-.-

-¿Estas nervioso verdad?- dijo el ojiazul riendo mientras manejaba.

-¿No se nota?- le respondió sarcástico su amigo ambarino-¿por que me tenias que vendar los ojos?- dijo molesto.

- No seas aguafiestas Shaoran. Enserio que no tienes de que preocuparte, ya casi llegamos-

- Eso ya lo veremos-

-.-.- **Afuera, Casa Tomoyo D. 9:10 PM -.-.-**

**- **Vamos Sakura ya se nos hace tarde-

- ¡Voy, voy!- dijo esta corriendo tras su amiga.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de su casa, y entro seguida por Sakura.

- Que tranquilo esta todo- dijo Sakura extrañada.

- Si... ¿donde se habrán metido? Les dije que no me tardaba contigo-

Luego empezó a caminar por la casa, y Sakura le imito. Hasta que llegaron a la terraza de la casa. El único lugar oscuro en toda la casa.

- Oye Tomoyo, no hay luz en la terraza- le llamo la castaña captando la atención de la amatista.

- A ver. Quizás se quemo el bombillo- dijo buscando el interruptor. Entonces al encontrarlo lo subió...

¡SORPRESA!

Sakura casi brinca del susto, cuando las luces se encendieron, y un grupo de chicas le gritaron.

- Casi me matan del susto- dijo Sakura aliviada.

- Ese era el plan- le dijo Meiling.

- ¿A que están jugando ustedes?- dijo Tomoyo observando la mesa tras el grupito llena de bebidas y comida.

- Bueno eso es en lo que esperamos- dijo picara Cindy.

- No pretenderás que nos muramos de hambre- replico Meiling.

- ¡Si, aunque después no quepamos en los trajes!- dijo una voz.

Sakura volteo hacia la voz y quedo mas sorprendida aun.

-¡Basileia!- grito de alegría y le dio un abrazo- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!-

-¡Pues ni loca me perdía esto, por quien me tomas!-

Todas rieron.

- ¿Tu... también...?- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Si... me pase toda la tarde ensayando!- le respondió Basi muy alegre.

-.-.- **con los chicos 9:15 PM**-.-.-

- Sigue por aquí, cuidado con ese escalón- decía Eriol mientras guiaba a Shaoran.

- Por que no me quitas la venda y te evitas esto-

-¡Y perderme tu cara de sorpresa¡Jamás!-

Eriol lo siguió guiando. De repente Shaoran se quedo solo. Y por más que llamaba a Eriol, este no le respondía. Entonces se quito la venda...

¡BIENVENIDO A TU DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO!

El ambarino si que se sorprendió. Rápidamente examino el lugar en busca... de algo fuera de lo normal. Lo cual no encontró. Era como un bar, con un escenario al fondo, mesas y esas cosas.

-¡Vamos quita esa cara de miedo!- le halo Eriol para que se uniera al grupo.

Solo estaban algunas personas. Yamazaki; amigo de la preparatoria. Jean, Jack y Albert; amigos de la universidad. Y Eriol; su amigo de casi toda la vida.

-¿Como hiciste para traerlos todos aquí?- dijo aun anonadado Shaoran.

- Fue fácil- dijo Yamazaki

- Si, solo oímos las palabras: Shaoran se casa y despedida de soltero- dijo Jack riendo.

- Vez y tu tan desconfiado de mí. Solo reuní nuestros más queridos amigos, y ya- dijo Eriol.

-¡Si para recordar viejos tiempos!- dijo Jean.

- No me digas que sigues siendo tan desconfiado- le reprocho Albert.

- Ya esta bien, lo admito me equivoque contigo Eriol-dijo exasperado.

- Todo el mundo se equivoca amigo mió- dijo Eriol dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

- ¡Ahora si, que empiece la fiesta!-

-.-.- **En casa de Tomoyo D. 10:30 PM**-.-.-

Las chicas se encontraban conversando, bebiendo y riendo a carcajadas. Mientras le daban consejos a la futura casada.

- Si dicen los expertos que después de unos años la magia se acaba. Es por eso que hay que mantenerla de muchas formas- le dijo Meiling.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Meiling.¡Gracias a dios existen libros como el Kamasutra!- dijo Basileia.

-¿Kamasutra?- pregunto extrañada Sakura.

- ¡NO LO CONOCES!- dijeron las tres a unísono.

- N-no- dijo la castaña asustada.

- Bueno, pues un librito muy divertido, con imagines y todo. Que usas para jugar con tu pareja- dijo Cindy dándole un toque inocente.

-¿Enserio?-

- Si, claro. Es mas te regalare uno antes de irme de vuelta a España- le dijo Basileia.

-¿Cuando tienes que volver?- pregunto Tomoyo a su prima.

- Mañana en la tarde- dijo con tristeza-¡Pero¡Juro que estaré aquí para la boda, así que me guardas mi vestido primita!-

- Aquí estará esperándote-

- Ahora... ¿a ver que hora es?- dijo Meiling entornando los ojos.

- Son las 10:30pm- respondió Tomoyo.

- Creo que mejor ya nos vamos preparando, principalmente tu Sakurita-le advirtió Meiling

- Si...-

- Noto cierta duda en tu voz- replico Cindy.

- Es que no estoy segura de querer hacer esto-

- Bueno, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirte. Además piensa que es para tu futuro esposo. El hombre que te ama y muere por ti- dijo romántica Meiling.

- ¡Además así te sirve de práctica!- termino Basileia.

- Vamos que no tenemos tiempo-

-.-.- **Con los chicos 10:35 PM**-.-.-

¡HASTA EL FONDO¡HASTA EL FONDO¡HASTA EL FONDO!

Gritaban los chicos alrededor de los dos concursantes, que eran Yamazaki y Shaoran. El concurso... beber tantos jarros de cerveza le fueran posibles, el primero que se rindiera, perdía.

En la mesa se podía ver bastantes jarros vacíos. Los otros seguían apoyando a su favorito. Entonces Yamazaki no pudo mas, ganando así Shaoran. Los victorees no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Y EL INDISCUTIBLE GANADOR ES EL YA NO SOLTERO SHAORAN LI!- grito Albert.

- No puedo creer que hayas ganado Li- dijo Yamazaki- pero soy un muy buen perdedor- dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Gracias, gracias- decía el ambarino mientras era felicitado por los otros.

- Oye Eriol¿cuando llega la otra sorpresita?-

-Aun no. Pero debe estar en camino- dijo riendo, viendo como su amigo estaba empezando hacerle efecto el alcohol.

-.-.-**Casa de Daudojiu 10:55 PM**-.-.-

- ¡Vamos¡Vamos!- apuro Tomoyo. Mientras las chicas entraban al auto.

- Ya vamos Tomoyo, no te desesperes- le regaño Basileia.

-Tremenda sorpresa se va a llevar mi querido primo- rió Meiling.

- Ya no estés tan nerviosa Sakura, nosotras te vamos a ayudar-le dijo Cindy.

- Si lo se... pero aun así ¡que pena!- dijo sumamente roja.

- Cuando lo veas, se te quitara toda esa pena. Te lo aseguro-le dijo Basi.

- Si mi hermano lo descubre estoy frita-

- Touya nunca lo descubrirá Sakura-le tranquilizo Tomoyo.

- Bien aquí vamos-

-.-.-**En las afueras de Hospital 10:57 PM**-.-.-

- ¿Sabias que a Sakura le están haciendo una despedida de soltera hoy?- dijo Touya molesto.

- Enserio no sabia eso- dijo Yukito.

- Si, y no me agrada-

-¿Pero por que?-

- ¡Tu sabes lo que se hace en una despedida se solteras Yuki!-

- Si...-

- Y además ahí va estar la prima de Tomoyo, la prima del sujeto chino ese y la amiguita de Hiraguizawa... ¡y esas tres son el demonio separadas no me las quiero imaginar juntas!-

- Jaja, no seas paranoico Touya-

- No soy paranoico Yuki. En cuanto se acabe mi turno me voy a la casa de Tomoyo. No voy a dejar a mi hermana sola con tanta corrupción- dijo decidido.

-.-.-**De vuelta con los chicos 11:15 PM**-.-.-

- Propongo un brindis, por nuestro amigo Shaoran Li, próximo a ponerse la soga al cuello- dijo Jack provocando la risa de los presentes.

Mientras en un rincón apartado Eriol se encontraba hablando por el celular.

- Que están haciendo, ya deberían estar aquí-

- Lo se, pero se nos fue el tiempo. ¡LO SENTIMOS ERIOL!- se oyó desde el celular del ingles, que tuvo que despegarse para no quedar sordo, cuando todas gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿que tan lejos están?-

- Estamos a unos 10 minutos. ¿Puedes aguantar hasta entonces?- dijo Tomoyo.

- Si veré lo que hago- dio cortando la llamada.

-.-.-** Afuera del Bar 10:25 PM**-.-.-

- De prisa muchachas, vamos-

Se veía las siluetas de cinco chicas entrando a escondidas, cargando algunas cosas. Adentro eran recibidas por Eriol, quien las guió por un pasillo hasta lo que parecía un camerino.

- ¿Que traen debajo de esos abrigos?- intrigado, por que Tomoyo no le había dejado ver los trajes que utilizarían las muchachas.

- ¡Ya veras, no comas ansias!-

-.-.-**Adentro del Bar 10:30 PM**-.-.-

Lo muchachos seguían conversando, mientras recordaban viejos tiempos. Cuando Eriol apareció en la escena.

- Debo admitir que me equivoque contigo Eriol- le dijo el ambarino.

- Pues ya ves. Te la perdono por que tenías razones para desconfiar de mí-

- Si muchas. Fue agradable volver a ver a todos de nuevo. Gracias-

- De nada. Pero, esto no se termina aquí. Aun falta lo mejor de la noche- dijo pícaro.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Shaoran sumamente extrañado.

- Aun te tengo otra sorpresa. Aunque esta sorpresa no cuenta como mía sola- dijo mientras hacia que Shaoran lo siguiera.- Necesito que te sientes aquí- dijo señalándole una silla, que estaba justo frente a al escenario.

-¿Que te tramas?- dijo mientras se sentaba en ella, con su trago en la mano.

- Ya lo veras- dijo retirándose.

Entonces le hizo una señal a Yamazaki. Y este entro con un bizcocho bastante grande, que puso en medio del escenario. Shaoran miraba desconfiado el pastel. Y luego miro a Eriol de igual modo. Cuando las luces se apagaron. Y dos reflectores alumbraron al pastel. Captando la atención del ambarino.

Atrás del escenario, las muchachas esperaban nerviosas.

- Espero que Sakura pueda hacerlo- dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

- Ya veras que si, no te preocupes- le tranquilizo su prima.

Mientras Sakura estaba que se moría de los nervios. No podía hacerlo... no delante de tanta gente. Pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. Se concentraría solo en Shaoran... después de todo era para el.

- Solo espero que le guste, por que sino, este será le oso mas grande de mi vida-

Mientras Shaoran seguía mirando el pastel temeroso. Ese Eriol seguro que había contratado una nudista... no había remedio con el. Pero si era eso, se pararía de ahí y se iría por donde vino. Entonces una música empezó a sonar de fondo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Las luces de los reflectores se apagaron esta vez... y cuando se encendieron... mostraron a cuatro jovencitas de espaldas vestidas estilo cabaret... pero que muchos de los presentes reconocieron de inmediato. Shaoran no sabía ya que esperar...

Y del bizcocho salio elevada... una muy sexy Sakura, vestida con un straple estilo corcel color verde y negro con tirantes rosados súper sexy que le enmarcaba su figura. Llevaba un sombrero de copa, tenía una especie de short negro más las medias-pantis que cubrían sus largas y bien formadas piernas...

Shaoran al ver a su prometida salir del bizcocho... y vestida así... soltó el vaso que tenia en la mano de la impresión... de inmediato se puso súper rojo y los ojos se le abrieron como platos...ni que decir la boca. Eriol observaba muy divertido la reacción de su amigo y también su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando hacia una amatista...

Entonces para sorpresa de todos lo invitados (menos Eriol claro) sonó una pista al fondo, y Sakura empezó a cantar mientras bajaba del bizcocho y las otras chicas se volteaban y empezaban a bailar, al igual que Sakura cuando termino de bajar.

"**_No puedo resistir la tentación_**

_**De tu piel cuando me tocas**_

_**Mil cosas me provocas**_

_**Yo me alejo**_

_**Para sentir alivio**_

_**Y volver al aire tibio**_

**_Calmar esta revolución..._**

_**Ya no puedo volver atrás **_

_**Soy parte de este juego **_

_**Que se juega con fuego amor **_

_**Todo quema y mi corazón **_

_**Que se agita a mil por hora **_

**_Y yo perdiendo el control..._**

Las cinco chicas: Sakura, Tomoyo, Cindy, Basileia y Meiling, se movían al ritmo de la música, con movimientos sexys pero no morbosos. Mientras Shaoran... estaba anonadado...

**_Seducción _**

_**Peligrosa poción **_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo **_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor **_

_**Sin defensas **_

_**Estoy tan propensa **_

_**Al pecado de tu boca **_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí **_

_**Seducción **_

_**Peligrosa poción **_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo **_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor **_

_**Sin defensas **_

_**Estoy tan propensa **_

**_Al pecado de tu boca..._**

Los chicos estaban atentos a las chicas, mientras ellas hacían una perfecta presentación. Eriol... que estaba a un lado del escenario... no podía dejar de mirar a Tomoyo, por mas que lo quisiera... casi abría la boca como Shaoran de la impresión de verla vestida así... tan sexy...

_**Taquicardia y aceleración **_

_**Ya son una constante **_

_**Son síntomas que da tu amor **_

_**Pienso en nada **_

_**Para volver a cero **_

_**Y te veo de igual modo **_

_**No para este deseo amor **_

_**Ya no puedo volver atrás **_

_**Soy parte de este juego **_

_**Que se juega con fuego amor **_

_**Todo quema en mi corazón **_

_**Que se agita a mil por hora **_

_**Y yo perdiendo el control**_

Si que se veía hermosa-_ Eriol... ya deja de mirarla tanto..-_ se obligo a si mismo a cambiar la mirada... entonces vio a Cindy... esa también si que se veía bien..._ -Y la puedo mirar sin que cause problemas-_ Luego vio a Basileia y Meiling...- _Estas chicas son muy peligrosa cuando se proponen algo...-_

_**Seducción **_

_**Peligrosa poción **_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo **_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor **_

_**Sin defensas **_

_**Estoy tan propensa **_

_**Al pecado de tu boca **_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí **_

_**Seducción **_

_**Peligrosa poción **_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo **_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor **_

_**Sin defensas **_

_**Estoy tan propensa **_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

Sakura, quien había perdido TODA la vergüenza, se acerco a Shaoran, que la miraba... con la baba por el suelo...

_**Lo que haz hecho **_

_**Es violar mis derechos **_

_**Haz tomado mi cuerpo y ya no tengo control **_

_**Dictadura de mis movimientos **_

_**Sublimes a tu antojo **_

_**Que sufro pero gozo **_

_**Oh…**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor **_

_**Ah….**_

Luego esta volvió al escenario, y siguió la coreografía junto a sus compañeras. Estaban brillando esa noche... eso era seguro.

**_Seducción..._**

**_Peligrosa poción..._**

**_Que me envenena el cuerpo..._**

**_Me pone al descubierto amor..._**

**_Sin defensas..._**

**_Estoy tan propensa..._**

**_Al pecado de tu boca..._**

**_Que todo esto provoca en mí..._**

_**Seducción**_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas**_

_**Estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Seducción**_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas**_

_**Estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí**_

_**Seducción**_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas**_

_**Estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Seducción**_

_**Oh…**_

_**Seducción. **__**Thalia. **_**_El sexto sentido_.**

Al terminar la canción los aplausos y pitidos no se hicieron esperar... Sakura se sonrojo violentamente... Tomoyo solo daba las gracias... Cindy, Basileia y Meiling hacían reverencias, lanzaban besos y todas esas cosas. Luego se retiraron (aunque Meiling y Basileia tuvieron que ser haladas, por que se lo habían tomado MUY enserio), para cambiarse de ropa.

Eriol, se acerco a su amigo chino, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- ¿Y que te pareció?-

- P-pues... yo...me...- balbuceaba Shaoran. Aun no podía creer que Sakura se hubiera atrevido a eso. Ese lado de ella no lo conocía. Sonrió para si mismo.

Eriol rió- Que bueno que te gusto. Lo tengo grabado y fotografiado, para cuando quieras recordar. Por lo menos yo si lo recordare de vez en cuando- siguió riendo.

- ¿Lo... grabaste?- dijo Shaoran ahora mas rojo.

- ¡Claro, no todos los días se ve la cara que pusiste cuando viste salir a Sakura!-

- Enserio que a veces quisiera tirarte por un barranco- dijo el molesto.

- Si lo se. Pero en lo que te decides, yo iré a recoger los vidrios del vaso que tenías en la mano- le dijo. Shaoran se acordó por que lo había soltado, y se sonrojo... otra vez...

Luego de unos minutos las chicas salieron ya vestidas diferentes. Y recibieron otro caluroso aplauso de los hombres cuando entraron. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido azul pastel de seda, amarrado al cuello y corte en v, que se movía con gracia mientras ella caminaba. Le sentaba muy bien su figura, según Eriol, con el pelo semi-recogido hacia atrás dejando la parte de adelante estilo punk. Se acerco a Eriol y ambos chocaron sus manos en triunfo.

- ¿Y que tal nos fue?- dijo ella.

- De maravilla. El objetivo fue cumplido totalmente- le respondió el.

Y es que ya hace cinco días, después el paseo, Eriol había llamado a Tomoyo expresándole sus inquietudes e ideas para la despedida de soltero de Shaoran. Tomoyo que se le había escapado ese detallito, lo escucho encantada. Y juntos idearon el plan. Claro que la idea inicial era que apareciera una striper, pero Tomoyo, se le ocurrió que fuera Sakura la que apareciera. Eriol, no se había atrevido a hacer esa sugerencia, por que dudaba que Sakura... quisiera hacer tal cosa... pero Tomoyo... se encargo de convencer a la castaña. Así, se pasaron la semana entera planeando, las chicas ensayando, sin que nadie sospechara de su travesura. Toda la semana juntos, como buenos amigos...

Pero Eriol no tenía pensamientos de "amigos" en ese momento, con la amatista al lado. Suspiro mentalmente... esa mujer nunca lograría olvidarla a ese paso... cada vez que se lo proponía... algo pasaba que lo acercaba a ella...

- Debo admitir, que fue una sorpresa para mí su vestuario. No cabe duda que sigues siendo la mejor en eso- le halagó.

- Y en tan poquito tiempo. ¿No se te pudo ocurrir antes?- dijo ella en burla. El se encogió de hombros. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima...

- Te ves muy bien en ese vestido, igual que con el traje de cabaret, pero prefiero el vestido- dijo el intentando no expresar lo que realmente le provocaba ese vestido.

Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente. Y se puso nerviosa. La verdad es que toda esa semana con el, le había servido para reflexionar que aun sentía algo por el; después que se enojo con el estupidamente, por... ¿celos?; no le quedo de otra que admitirlo, pero que era lo que sentía ¿cariño?... ¿afecto?... quizás aun... ¿amor? Ella no lo sabia, y no quería averiguarlo, por que temía que si lo hacia... lo que descubriera, le complicaría la vida otra vez. Decidió que si podía tener sentimientos no definidos por el, después de todo Eriol Hiraguizawa había sido el primero, en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y una cosa así no se olvida... eso dicen... "Que el primer amor nunca se olvida" (NA: si eso es verdad)

- Gracias- dijo ella evitando su mirada- Me disculpas tengo... que hacer una llamada- dijo retirándose.

Eriol la siguió con la mirada- _¿se sonrojo?... ¿salio huyendo?-_ Se encogió de hombros de nuevo... mejor no pensar en eso, cualquier mujer se sonroja cuando la halagas, aunque Tomoyo sea de las que no lo hacen fácilmente.

Mientras en otro lado del bar; Meiling, Cindy y Basileia ya habían salido vestidas muy a la ocasión y a su estilo propio. Desviando una que otra mirada de los presentes.

- ¡SHAORAN!- grito Meiling, abrazándolo con fuerza. Cindy y Basi la siguieron.

- ¿Y que te pareció nuestra sorpresita?- le dijo Basi.

- Muy...sorpresiva- tosió y aclaro su garganta- ¿Y tú cuando llegaste?-

-¡Hoy en la mañana!- dijo ella.

-¿Hoy en la mañana, pero como es que tu también...-

-¡Cuando se trata de dar sorpresas como esta, estoy presente no importa como!- dijo enérgica. A Shaoran le rodó una gota en la nuca.

- ¿Donde esta Sakura?- pregunto buscando a su prometida atrevida.

- Debe aparecer en cualquier minuto- le dijo Cindy- pero si quieres la puedes ir a buscar- dijo picándole un ojo.

Shaoran se sonrojo otra vez. Mientras las chicas se alejaban. El fue a buscar a su flor de cerezo.

-.-.-.-

- ¿Dónde demonios están?- se oía un Touya muy alterado- ¡Yo pensé que la despedida de Sakura seria en tu casa!-

- Touya quien te dijo que Sakura tendría una despedida de soltera, eso no es verdad- le dijo extrañada Tomoyo.

- Pues me lo dijo Anhert- dijo el confundido.

Tomoyo rió por abajito. Esa Cindy le había mentido a Touya quizás con el propósito de que no se apareciera de improvisto mientras ellas hacían su "acto"- No se que te dijo Cindy, pero estamos en la despedida de Shaoran, no de Sakura-

- ¡QUEEEEEEE!-

- Estaba esperando a que salieras para darte la dirección- dijo ella tranquila.

- ¡PERO POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!-

- Por que hubieras sido capaz de secuestrar a tu propia hermana, o matar a Shaoran-

- Si eso es verdad- escucho Tomoyo, era la voz de Yukito.

- ¡DIME LA DIRECCION QUE VOY PARA ALLA!- dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Yuki.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Hoe! ahora como hago para verle la cara a Shaoran- se decía Sakura, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en el camerino. Ya estaba vestida con un vestido negro, con detalles rosa, el pelo suelto, medio rizado, y una flor adornando su cabellera- ¡Como me deje convencer de hacer esto!-

Alguien toco a la puerta. Ella le respondió para que pasaran pensando que seria alguna de las chicas, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada ambarina de su prometido. Sakura se paralizo y se sonrojo violentamente al verlo entrar.

-Shaoran... yo...perdón...me deje convencer...me parecía...buena idea- balbucea con la vista baja mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus mano-Yo... solo quería... hacerte un regalo... algo... diferente...si te decepcione... discúlpame... yo-

Shaoran se había acercado a ella, y levanto la cara de la castaña por la barbilla. El estaba un poco sonrojado. Sakura lo miro con vergüenza, buscando alguna mirada de reproche, pero el le sonrió, de esa manera que la derretía.

- La verdad es que, yo nunca pensé que fueras capaz de algo así- dijo con voz ronca. Ella temió le peor- Pero conocer ese lado tuyo Sakura, me dice que aun tengo mucho por descubrir, y eso me alegra, por que entonces se que nuestro matrimonio estará lleno de sorpresas cada día. Y me confirma que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, pero de la emoción al oírle decir esas palabras. Ella le amaba mucho, por eso se atrevió hacer lo que hizo. Y estaba allí diciéndole esas palabras tan bellas.

- Oh Shaoran- le abrazo con fuerza.

- Te amo Sakura Kinomoto- le susurro el.

- Te amo Shaoran Li- le respondió ella.

Y se dieron un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez. Un beso que encerraba todo su amor.

- Quizás, a mi también me falte descubrir algunas cosas tuyas- le dijo ella al separarse.

-Quien sabe- dijo el pícaro y picándole un ojo. Provocando una risita en ella.

- Vamos a la fiesta. Que conociendo a nuestros amigos, ya deben estar pensando "cositas"- dijo el. Sakura asintió.

- Supongo entonces, que tu sorpresa solo era un despiste- dijo este.

- Pues solo por si sospechabas algo- rió jocosa.

-Te aseguro que hubiera sospechado cualquier cosa, menos lo que acaba de ver-

-.-.-.-

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran salieron, se encontraron a Meiling bailando con uno de los amigos de Shaoran. Eriol y Cindy conversando animadamente. Y Tomoyo junto a Basileia. La parejita se acerco a Eriol y Cindy, quienes les hicieron señas. Shaoran se rehusaba a estar con esos a solas, pero Sakura lo arrastro con el.

- Hasta que salio Sakura- Observo Basi desde la mesa en que se encontraba.

-¡Jiji! La pobre se estaba muriendo de vergüenza- rió Tomoyo.

- No puedo creer, que la convencieras- dijo Basi.

- No tuve que insistir mucho, después de todo Sakura también tiene un lado salvaje-

- Si eso es verdad- tomo un sorbo de su bebida- Me cae bien Cindy- dijo de súbito. Haciendo a su prima voltear hacia ella.

-Si a mi también- dijo ella.

- Nunca se despega de Eriol... ¿acaso ellos dos?-

- No. Fueron según se- dijo ella incomoda. No quería hablar de esas cosas.

- Así que fueron, y ustedes dos son amigas-

- Si...-

- ¡Huy! Eriol que tenga cuidado! Después todas sus ex. Se juntaran, se harán amigas, he irán tras el!- dijo bromeando Basi. Pero a Tomoyo no le pareció graciosa... sobre todo la parte de las ex.

- Basileia no bromees con eso-

- ¿Por qué? Podría pasar. Pero quizás no, porque no te ha quitado la mirada de encima en todo este tiempo- dijo con picardía- Se le nota a lo lejos que... todavía te ama- concluyo.

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante lo dicho y el sonrojo no falto al momento de oír esas palabras: _todavía te ama_.- Basileia, ya estas diciendo disparates, deja de beber se te esta subiendo el alcohol-

- No primita, tu sabes que eso a mi no me afecta. Y sabes... que lo que dije es verdad- dijo acorralando a Tomoyo- La pregunta es... ¿si tu todavía amas al ingles, por que te he visto lanzarle miraditas de ves en cuando, cuando el no te mira-

- ¡Basileia!- se alarmo Tomoyo- ¡No responderé ante esa tonta y absurda pregunta¡Ya deja de decir disparates¡Yo tengo novio, Touya ¿lo recuerdas!-

-¡Esta bien¡Esta bien! Dejare de molestarte. Yo iré a bailar un rato con ese encantador ingles que tanto reniegas. Pero... para mi la respuesta es muy obvia- dijo levantándose y alejándose hacia donde estaba Eriol conversando. Y dejando a Tomoyo bastante pensativa.

Basi se acerco al grupo he invito a Eriol a bailar, quien encantado acepto. Tomoyo los vio ir a la pista. Miro hacia el grupo, y luego volvió la mirada a la pista. Basileia conversaba con Eriol animada mientras bailaban, Eriol reía. Tomoyo sonrió, de que estaría hablándole su loca prima... de pronto palideció... no ella no se atrevería... no estaba tan mal de la cabeza para hacer eso... ella no le contaría a el, lo que le dijo... ¿o si?

Se levanto tan de prisa que la silla se calló tras ella. Tomoyo no le importo las miradas que atrajo, y se dirigió hacia la pareja. No podía permitir que Basi le saliera con esas teorías tontas a Eriol¡el se las podría creer!

- Disculpa prima¿me permites bailar con el caballero?- dijo cuando llego junto a ellos.

- No hay problema- dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla a Eriol en forma de despedida.

Tomoyo se acerco a el, se tomaron las manos, ella puso una en el hombro de el. El puso la suya en la espalda de ella. La amatista se estremeció al sentir su mano en la espalda. Y empezaron a bailar la melodía suave que se oía en el fondo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Tomoyo se perdió en esos profundos ojos azules, tan hondos como el océano. Eriol le sonrió, y ella le correspondió de igual forma y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el. El ingles se sorprendió un poco con ese gesto, pero dentro de el se sentía feliz de tenerla tan cerca, oler su perfume, sentir su respiración...

Tomoyo por su parte solo había hecho eso para evitar su mirada. Esa mirada y sonrisa, que despertaba en ella esos sentimientos que no quería denominar. ¿Si ella no se hubiera ido...ellos aun estarían juntos? La respuesta a esa pregunta nunca la sabría, por que ella se marcho... dejándolo solo a el, y destruyendo su propio corazón. Por que cuando se fue aun lo amaba demasiado... ¿por que se fue entonces? Tomoyo hundió mas su rostro, recordar el motivo, le entristecía, hacia flotar todos esos recuerdos tristes, lo que sintió al decidir que era mejor alejarse del hombre que en ese entonces tanto amaba.

De pronto se sintió mareada al sentirlo tan cerca, oler su aroma masculino, sentir su respiración en el cuello, su mano en la espalda... ya no tenia ganas de seguir bailando. Se separo de el. Eriol le miro, y pudo en los ojos de la amatista tristeza y confusión...

- Lo siento Eriol, yo... tengo que irme- dijo evitando su mirada y saliendo rápidamente de la pista. Tomo su bolso y se despidió rápidamente de Sakura y Shaoran. Y salio del bar...

Eriol había ido tras ella, preocupado ante su reacción. Pero Tomoyo tenia tanta prisa por salir de allí, que para cuando el la alcanzo, ella ya estaba en su auto en movimiento.

_**-**¿Pero que rayos fue eso?_- pensó este viendo como el auto se alejaba y sintiendo un deja vu.

Mientras dentro del bar, también Sakura se había quedado preocupada ante la reacción de Tomoyo. Eriol entro y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no la había alcanzado. Shaoran se estaba encargando que los demás invitados no se alarmaran.

-¿Que paso, por que se fue así?- dijo Basileia preocupada.

- No lo se, peor voy averiguarlo- dijo Eriol tomando su chaqueta. No la dejaría ir esta vez-¿Pueden quedarse con Cindy, ya esta un poco tomada-

- Si no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella- le dijo Meiling.

Eriol le agradeció y luego se marcho.

-.-.-**11:55 PM**-.-.-

Touya llego junto a Yukito al bar o club como fuera. Para encontrarse con el local casi vació. Solo quedaban Meiling, Basileia, Cindy, Shaoran y su hermana.

- ¡Touya!- exclamo Sakura al verlo- ¡Yukito!-

- Hola sakura, lamentamos llegar tan tarde, pero Touya perdió el camino-

- ¡YO NO PERDI NADA¡ME QUIERES DECIR QUE HACES TU EN LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DEL CHINO ESTE!-

- ¡Óyeme!- dijo Shaoran levantándose para enfrentar a su... cuñadito.

- Tranquilo Shaoran. Cuantas veces te diré que no le faltes al respeto. Aunque no lo quieras me casare con el. Lo menos que puedes hacer ser mas amable- le regaño Sakura.

- Además Shaoran ni sabia que nosotras estaríamos aquí- le defendió Meiling.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CONDENADO RABANO SI LO SABIA O NO. SOLO ES UN PERVERTIDO SEXUAL Y AHORA LO COMPRUEBO!-

- ¡A QUIEN LE DICES PERVERTIDO SEXUAL!- le grito Shaoran.

- ¡Oigan, oigan!- grito Cindy, llamando la atención de todos- Ya dejen de gritar tanto, no hay necesidad de eso. Dios que pasa con ustedes Hip!-

- ¡Si así es!- le secundo Basileia y luego empezó a reírse de... nada.

- ¿Pero que les paso a ustedes dos?- exclamo Yukito.

- Ellas nunca habían probado el Sake- explico Meiling.

- ¡Y eso que!- dijo exasperado Touya.

- Pues que le tomaron mucho "cariño"-

Los dos recién llegados la miraron con cara de "ohh ya entiendo"

- Pues será mejor que las llevemos a casa- sugirió Yukito.

- Si eso estaba por hacer- dijo Shaoran. Touya lo miro con desconfianza. Y el le devolvió la mirada en forma asesina.

- Bien, dudo que quepamos todos en el mismo auto- observo Yuki.

- Basilea y yo no estamos quedando con Daudojiu- dijo Meiling.

- ¿Por cierto donde esta Tomoyo?- cuestiono Touya.

- Ya se fue, quizás este en su casa ya hermano-

- ¡Y para que demonios me hizo venir, si no me iba a esperar!-

- ¿Touya tu sabes donde vive Anhert verdad?- le pregunto Yukito de súbito.

- Si¿que con eso?-

- Entonces, Shaoran se llevara a su prima y a Basileia. Nosotros nos llevamos a Anhert-

- Te olvidaste de Sakura... y por que demonios tenemos que llevarla nosotros, el mocoso este sabe también donde vive- reclamo.

- Es obvio que Sakura se ira con su prometido Touya. Y yo creo que Shaoran tiene suficiente con Basileia-

- Cuando me vuelvas a decir mocoso no respondo- murmuro Shaoran. Touya le fulmino con la mirada.

- Ya nos vamos. Shaoran toma a Basileia por favor- dijo Sakura para evitar que se armara una pelea entre su hermano y su prometido.

Así fue que Touya y Yukito quedaron con la misión de llevar a Cindy sana y salva hasta su casa.

-.-.-**12:15 PM**-.-.-

Ya estaban en el piso del cuarto. Touya miro ambos lados intentando recordar el número de la habitación. Mientras Cindy decía de vez en cuando incoherencias. Touya seguí buscando el numero pero no se acordaba, por mas que sea solo había ido una vez y era en busca del ingles. Yukito se había quedado abajo esperándolo. Hubiera preferido que subiera con el, aunque estuviera borracha, esa mujer seguía poniéndole nervioso... esperaba que no saliera con una de las suyas.

Apoyo a Cindy de la pared y la zarandeo para que despertara.

- Oye despierta, aun no llegamos-

Cindy abrió los ojos con pesar y lo miro extrañada, como sino lo conociera. Y luego le abrazo con fuerza. Touya se puso nervioso y se sonrojo.

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa?- dijo intento apartarse de ella.

El bajo su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de ella muy cerca. Y sin previo aviso ella lo beso. Touya abrió los ojos como plato y se puso tan rojo como Shaoran solía ponerse. Fueron solo unos minutos, en los que el no reacciono, hasta que la aparto bruscamente de sus labios.

- Pero que...- solo pudo decir.

- El doctor Kinomoto, besa muy rico- dijo ella entre risitas. Provocando que el se exasperara.

-¡Dejar de decir estupideces!- le reclamo totalmente sonrojado. Pero ella volvió a quedarse dormida y el no tuvo mas remedio que cargarla en sus brazos.

De la impresión había recordado el número de la habitación. Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla busco las llaves que el recepcionista le había entrado. Entonces entro y busco la habitación de ella. La puso en su cama y la arropo. Suspiro un momento antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando le oyó susurrar...

- Buenas noches Touya-

El se volteo a mirarle, y noto que seguía dormida- Buenas noches- dijo.

Yukito vio arribar a Touya un poco molesto y... sonrojado. Pero mejor ni pregunto, no quería morir tan joven. Solo se limito a preguntar si todo estaba bien, a lo que su amigo solo le contesto con un gruñido.

-.-.-**2:35 AM**-.-.-

Eriol salio de su auto cansado. No había dado con Tomoyo. Incluso fue hasta su casa, encontrándose con la "agradable" sorpresa de que Sonomi Daudojiu regreso de su viaje, por lo que tuvo que intercambiar palabras de cortesía con la señora. Pero Tomoyo no estaba allí. Tomo el ascensor. ¿Donde se habrá metido?

Mientras salía del ascensor y se dirigía hacia su cuarto, se pregunto si Cindy ya habría llegado. Cuando giro al pasillo de su habitación se detuvo en seco. En cualquier lugar se la hubiera imaginado menos allí. Más de una hora buscándola para encontrársela allí parada frente a su puerta.

Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo, y esta le miro seria a la cara y el escucho estas palabras de su boca...

- Tenemos que hablar-

**Continuara...**

¡Dios por fin! Que capitulo tan largo ¬¬. Me enfermo y entonces el capitulo se me hace largo...que suerte la mía. ¿Pero que tal les parecio? Les gusto la despedida de soltero que le prepare a mi querido lobo! Estaba un poko frustrada por que no sabia como hacerla, ya que nunca he ido a una, ni he hecho una. Pero fui recogiendo consejos de otras personas (**gracias Basilea me diste el toke final**) y me salio esta idea jojo! K atrevida esa Sakura! Yo no se ustedes pero yo le haría una sorpresita así a mi futuro esposito y mas si esta tan papote como Shao.

¿Haber la participación de Basileia Daudojiu que les pareció? Que niña esta, mira que decirle esas cosas a Tomoyo! La pobre ahora si que no sabe que hacer ¿De que querrá hablar con Eriolcito? Y... no lo puedo creer... Cindy beso a Touya ¿que consecuencias traerá esto¿Habrá alguna consecuencia? Jojo esto se pone bien bueno.

**Atención**: para todas aquellas personas que querían cochinadas como yo... LES AVISO pronto, muy pronto abra una... entre quienes... pues esperen y verán jojo!

Ahora los reviews:

**Saori-Luna: _La verdad es que yo nunca había leído una historia en que plantee lo mismo que esta... hehe yo la verdad que no se ni como se me ocurrió.¡ Pero me alegra innovar! Ya ves ese Eriol... siempre se sale con la suya, si que sorprendió a Shaorancito!_**

**Gabyhyatt: _por que esta loca, y celosa aunke no lo admita! _**

**Undine: _que perezosa eres ¬¬¡No ni loca! Digo que no se k pasara por que mi inspiraron es bien loca, y me sale con cosas que yo misma me sorprendo, por eso no aseguro nada hehe! Pero no pretendo que el fic se convierta en un disparate total, por que yo soy la primera que odia que eso pase cuando estas leyendo... Si varios conflictos...no será tan fácil para mis protagonistas._**

**Cindy: _si estuvo corto el 4, pero ya ves que este me salio MUY largo, yo creo que en recompensa ¿no, pero no era mi intención k saliera tan largo...este si que vas a tardar en leerlo _**

**Basileia Daidojiu: _si a mi me ha pasado lo de Tomoyo pero no me he llegado a caer por suerte... por andar pensando en no se que...jajaja! pobre señales de transito! Como ves creo que Touya le tomara más miedo a Cindy después de esto... y eso que pusiste al último... ya lo llevo considerando desde que apareció el personaje jojo! Espero que te este yendo bien en los exámenes y que ya este libre para el 6 capitulo!_**

**Starhunter¡_que mala eres, aunque sea deja un "hola" para saber que lo leíste! Si... ya avisé... cochinada ya viene en camino jojo! Todas somos unas pervertidas..._**

**Serena: _¡hola! Gracias por leer mi fic! Si pobre Eriol XX pero el ya a hecho mucha de las suyas¿le toca ahora no? Si ese es mi meta por ahora que todos queden felices y contentos!_**

Bueno...¿hasta aki no? Haré lo posible por publicar más rápido ahora que ya estoy mejor. Pero si me tardo me disculpan que es que ando en tramites para resolver mi futuro académico en este país hehe¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

**_Próximo capitulo: _"En honor a la verdad"**

"**_Que nos separamos era inevitable. Pero el recuperarte será mi mayor reto"_**

_**Eriol Hiraguizawa. **_

_**Algo que dar.**_

**Yohko B.**


	6. En honor a la verdad

¡HOLAA ¿Me extrañaron? Perdón yo siempre tardándome x.x pero creo que valió la pena esperar, hehe! Aki les dejo el sexto capitulo con mucho amor (jajaja valga la ironía)

**ATENCION: este fic esta clasificado M, que en fanfiction kiere decir que es para mayores de 16 años. Por eso me permití hacer un _lemon_ en este capitulo. Si eres menor de edad o sensible a estas cosas, y lo lees corre bajo tu propio riesgo. ¡A MI NO ME ESCRIBAN INSULTANDOME POR ESO! Por que se supone que puedo hacerlo dada la clasificación, es su problema si lo leen no el mió. Yo cumplo con avisar y clasificar debidamente mi fic. ¡NO ACEPTARE NINGUN REVIEW K ME OFENDA POR ESTO OK! SI VEO UNO SE ATIENEN A LAS CONCECUENCIAS! **

Perdón pero es que andan personas sin oficio insultando a los autores de fic, por cualkier disparate. Y yo si k no como cuento.

**-----------------------------**

**Aclaraciones:**

-_pensamientos-_

**Flash Back- Fin Flash Back**

**-----------------------------**

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

_Mientras salía del ascensor y se dirigía hacia su cuarto, se pregunto si Cindy ya habría llegado. Cuando giro al pasillo de su habitación se detuvo en seco. En cualquier lugar se la hubiera imaginado menos allí. Más de una hora buscándola para encontrársela allí parada frente a su puerta._

_Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo, y esta le miro seria a la cara y el escucho estas palabras de su boca..._

_- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo con una mirada dudosa._

**_Sexto capitulo: En honor a la Verdad..._**

- ¿De que quieres hablar?- le dijo el.

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio. Meditaba si decirle lo que pensaba era correcto o simplemente se había dejado llevar por un impulso. Miro a Eriol. Este le miraba interrogante, esperando a que ella hablara. Pero no podía, fue una estupidez ir hasta allí. Fue una estupidez mayor pensar que podría decirle la verdad, más cuando quedaron en dejar el pasado atrás.

- ¿Tomoyo pasa algo?- le pregunto ya empezándose a preocupar.

Ella negó con su cabeza- Solo...quería...- que iba a decirle ahora, con que excusa saldría para safarse de esto- yo... quería...disculparme contigo por dejarte plantado en medio de la pista eso es todo- dijo dirigiéndole la mas fingida sonrisa, y marchándose de allí.

Eriol alzo una ceja en forma de incredulidad. Si claro, como si fueras a pedir excusas a las 2 de la mañana por algo tan estupido, para eso esperas hasta el otro día, ni tan grave fue.

Tomoyo esperaba ansiosa que el ascensor se abriera. Quería salir de allí, antes que Eriol se diera cuenta de su mentira. Bueno, en verdad lamentaba la forma tan abrupta en que lo dejo en la pista, pero no era por eso que estaba allí en verdad. Suspiro con alivio cuando el ascensor se abrió, entro en él dándole gracias a Dios de que todo hubiera quedado de esa forma. Demasiado rápido agradeció, pensó ella, cuando vio la fuerte y blanca mano de Eriol detener el elevador.

-¿Solo viniste por eso?- dijo inquisitivo

- Si, por que otra cosa iba venir-

- ¿te das cuenta de que hora es verdad?- dijo sarcástico.

- Si se que hora es- le respondió ella de igual forma.

Eriol volvió alzar la ceja. Y Tomoyo pudo leer en su mirada "que mentirosa eres"

- Podrías dejar que se cierre la puerta, ya quiero irme a casa- dijo intentando mantener la calma.

- No hasta que me digas la verdad-

- Eriol... ya te dije...-

- De verdad piensas que me tragare ese cuento si lo repites una y otra vez. ¡Por favor! Ni tú te lo crees- ¡Auch! Golpe bajo para Tomoyo, que empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Que estas diciendo. Claro que si lamento hacer lo que hice. No es propio de una dama-ya alterándose- Ahora quita tu mano de allí- dijo intentando quitar la mano de Eriol de la puerta.

- No- fue la respuesta de el.

- Déjate de niñerías y quita la mano. ¡Ya me quiero ir!- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- No te iras Tomoyo. No hasta que yo quiera-

Tomoyo no supo cuando o como. Pero de repente los labios de Eriol se encontraban sobre los suyos, ni tampoco supo cuando empezó a responder el beso, que al principio fue tierno, pero a medida que pasaban más tiempo sus labios juntos, se volvió apasionado y hasta con un poco de desesperación. Cuando sus pulmones les pidieron aire, Tomoyo sentía que le temblaban las rodillas. Eriol le sonrió, demostrando que no se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

Y para sorpresa de la amatista... ella tampoco se arrepentía. Tanto así, que solo quería volver a probar esos labios, que por un tiempo olvido como sabían. Y que ahora recordaban los suyos, que la volvían loca. Una recaída ante el deseo de sentirlo cerca como antes.

En minutos llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto. Eriol abrió la puerta con dificultad, ya que no quería separarse de los labios de Tomoyo, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo por encima del vestido. Dentro del apartamento el dejo su saco tirado en el piso. Y ella se quito sus zapatillas, provocando que quedara un poco mas baja que el.

Ella le quito los lentes mientras recobraban el aliento. El sonrió ante ese gesto, que hacia que memorias del pasado volvieran, un gesto que solo significaba que ella lo deseaba tanto como el. Pero... la sombra de la duda no se hizo esperar, por que el la amaba y no quería causarle daño.

- Seguro que te arrepientes de esto en la mañana- dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Ella tenía las manos puestas en el primer botón de la camisa. Bajo la mirada hacia allí. Eriol sintió que ella ya se había arrepentido desde ese momento. Pero levanto la mirada, y el pudo ver decisión en esta.

- Quizás... pero eso no me importa ahora- le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, que no duro mucho tiempo por que le beso tan apasionadamente como antes.

El empezó a besarle el cuello, provocando pequeños suspiros de la amatista, quien quitaba la camisa del ingles, dejando ver su bien formado torso, tal o mejor de lo que lo recordaba, lo que le hizo sonrojar. El le miro pícaro cuando volvió a besarla y empezó a desamarrar el vestido en su cuello.

- Lastima, este vestido te queda muy bien- le susurro al oído.

Una risita por parte de ella. Eriol empezaba a tener problemas para desamarrar el vestido, mientras ella le daba besos en el cuello. No se podía concentrar con esas caricias, y se estaba exasperando.

- ¿Acaso no pensabas quietarte el vestido?- le dijo en broma.

- Es a prueba de accidentes- le dijo ella picara- deja yo me lo quito- y así lo hizo tan fácil que hacia ver al ingles torpe. Al quitar el nudo, el vestido rodó hasta el suelo, dejando a Tomoyo solo con la ropa interior de abajo. Eriol le observo, no era la primera vez que la veía semi-desnuda, pero sin duda los años habían hecho que Tomoyo madurara bastante, por que ahora estaba frente al cuerpo de una mujer. Sonrió satisfecho, yella se sonrojo ante este gesto. Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que estaba de esa forma con el.

Eriol la atrajo hacia si, rodeándola con sus brazos. Tomoyo le imito pero le rodeo el cuello, mientras las caricias volvían. Fue cuanto el la subió y ella quedo trepada, con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el. Mientras el se encaminaba hacia el cuarto. Allí la dejo sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella. Volvió a explorar la boca de la amatista, para luego comenzar a bajar por su cuello. Tomoyo tenía mucho calor y le faltaba el aire y ni que decir del ingles.

El seguía recorriendo su cuerpo dándole besos y pequeños mordiscos, mientras ella suspiraba ante sus caricias, suspiros que se convirtieron en gemidos de placer cuando el se detuvo en sus pechos y jugo con ellos un buen rato. El sintió como ella enterraba sus dedos en su pelo, y entre cada gemido de ella, se excitaba mas. Eriol siguió bajando hasta el abdomen, dándole pequeños besos con la respiración, torturando a Tomoyo.

- Basta me haces cosquillas- dijo riéndose.

El le sonrió en forma malévola y le quito las medias. Empezando a besar cada uno de sus dedos, ella se reía por que le hacia cosquillas, para empezar a bajar por sus piernas, hasta llegar a la parte cerca de su sexo, ella gimio, el se detuvo y busca la boca de ella. En un giro inesperado Tomoyo quedo encima de el, tomando el control del "juego". Era su turno de torturarlo, y logro su cometido, por que Eriol sentía que no aguantaría más si ella seguía. Tomoyo le saco el pantalón con una arte extraordinario, como toda una experta. El la giro, volviendo a quedar sobre ella de nuevo. Le beso, y luego quito lo que le quedaba de ropa con la boca. Ahora ella estaba completamente desnuda ante el, que se desnudo con la ayuda de ella, mientras volvía a besarla. Ya no podía resistir más. Ya eran muchos años de abstinencia sin tocar ese cuerpo.

Tomoyo gimió de placer y curvo su espalda al sentirlo dentro de ella. Sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas mientras consumaban el acto. Entre besos y caricias llegaron al clímax, un gemido por parte de ambos indico el fin. Eriol cayó al lado agotado. Se miraron mientras recuperaban el aliento. Ella le sonrió, y el le devolvió la sonrisa con un beso.

- Y pensar que me perdí de esto, todos estos años- dijo ella bromeando. Provocando una carcajada en el -Quiero mas- dijo volviéndole a besar y sorprendiendo al ingles que en seguida cayó rendido antes sus besos.

Así estuvieron lo que quedaba de la noche. Amándose con locura y pasión. Sintiendo su amor abrazarlos y elevarlos al cielo. Recuperando una parte de lo que habían perdido.

-.-.-.-

Cindy se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Mientras estaba en la cocina preparándose un café, intento recordar como había llegado a casa.

- Haber yo estaba en la fiesta. Recuerdo cuando Eriol se fue, también el Sake...ehhh- decía arrascándose la cabeza- ¡Ya me acuerdo el doctor Kinomoto me trajo a casa! Que amable fue. Cuando lo vea le agradeceré su gentileza- se dijo alegre- es mas debería ir agradecérselo ahora mismo. Debe de estar en el hospital. Primero pasare a ver si Eriol ya despertó-

Se vistió. Toco a la puerta de Eriol pero no le respondió nadie, así que pensó que aun debía seguir dormido. Así que mejor se fue al hospital.

Mientras Cindy se dirija al hospital. Touya, quien ya se encontraba allí, estaba terminando de despachar un paciente.

- Oye Touya, puedo preguntarte algo- le dijo su amigo cuando el paciente se hubo marchado ya.

- Si que pasa Yuki- dijo el.

- Me intriga la razón por la que volviste tan enojado, y sonrojado, después de dejar a la señorita Anhert-

A Touya se le cayo el historial medico que tenia en las manos- ¿Por que rayos me preguntas eso?-

Yukito se rió ante la reacción de su amigo- Es que mi mente esta empezando a especular, y al menos que quieras que te cuente mis ideas, prefiero oírlo de tu boca-

Touya le miro con furia. Claro que no quería oír sus "ideas". Pero sino le decía se pasaría la semana entera molestándolo con eso.- Mira Yukito lo que paso fue que...-

- Doctor Kinomoto, le busca una persona- le informo una enfermera.

- Enseguida voy- dijo el aliviado. "Salvado por la campana" -te contare luego si-

- Eso espero- dijo.

Touya se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde normalmente los pacientes esperaban (valga la redundancia) que los doctores les atendieran. Allí se encontraba esperándolo la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

- A... Anhert- dijo nervioso.

- Buenos Días Touya. Que es eso de Anhert¿no que me llamarías por mi nombre?- dijo en forma de regaño. Touya se alejo cuando ella se acerco en el regaño.

- Yo... prefiero llamarla por su apellido y me gustaría que hiciera lo mismo- dijo serio.

Cindy le miro extrañada. Era su imaginación o Touya le estaba huyendo. ¿Pero por que?- Bien si así lo quiere. Bueno supongo que esta ocupado. Solo vine a darle las gracias por llevarme a mi apartamento- le dijo.

- No... No hay... de que- dijo poniéndose pálido al recordar lo que paso cuando la llevo a su apartamento.

Ella ahora si que se sentía extraña, por que se puso tan pálido ahora- Disculpe yo no me acuerdo muy bien como termine en mi cuarto, si me acuerdo que me llevo, pero nada mas. ¿Acaso paso algo, que lo tiene así conmigo?- dijo ella preocupada.

¿Qué si paso algo! Claro que paso, pero si ella no se acordaba, el no seria quien se lo iba decir, total ella estaba borracha.- No, no nada. Ya tengo que irme...-

- Esta bien- le dirigió una sonrisa- Bueno nos veremos luego- dijo en despedida.

Touya respiro aliviado cuando la vio marchándose.

- ¡Doctor Kinomoto!- oye que le llamaba ella. El se tenso y volteo a verla.- me preguntaba si podría almorzar conmigo hoy. Vera yo quisiera agradecerte enserio tu amabilidad. Y creo que con un almuerzo estaremos a mano-

_-¡QUE!-_ grito en su mente- No es necesario, con su agradecimiento es suficiente. Además estoy muy ocupado, no creo que tenga tiempo...-

- No se preocupe por eso, no tendrá que dejar su querido hospital- dijo dándole una palmadita en el pecho, que causo un escalofrió en la espalda a Touya.

Ella se marcho sin el poder refutarle nada. Suspiró, que quiso decir con que "no tendrá que dejar su querido hospital". Yukito que había observado todo se acerco a su amigo.

-¿Vas a contarme ahora?- le dijo como si nada. Touya lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo despertó cuando el sol le dio en la cara. Sentía la respiración de Eriol sobre su cuello, y su mano rodeándola. Se volteo con cuidado de no despertarlo, quedando frente a el. Había sido una noche maravillosa. Y ella había descubierto que todavía lo amaba, y peor aun, mas que antes. Poso sus dedos sobre los labios de el. Se veía tan lindo dormido. Sonrió. Le daba pena tener que despertarlo.

- Eriol...- le llamo. Pero este no le contesto- Eriol...- le volvió a susurrar cerca del oído, con lo que logro que el se moviera pero aun seguía dormido. Ella se rió- Eriol ya es de día, levántate dormilón- le dijo dándole varios besos.

- Déjame en paz, estoy agotado¡necesito comer!- dijo medio dormido. Tomoyo no pudo evitar reírse.

- Te preparare desayuno- dijo levantándose. Encontró su vestido y se lo puso. Luego busco por le departamento alguno de los ganchos que le sostenían el cabello anoche. Cuando encontró uno, se amarro el pelo en una coleta. Se dispuso a cocinar.

Minutos después Eriol aparecía en la cocina ya vestido. Pero tropezó un par de veces, por que no traía sus lentes.

- Aquí están- le dijo ella señalando el comedor, que ya tenia comida en el.

- Gracias- dijo este poniéndoselo y sentándose.

Ella también se sentó y empezaron a comer. Necesitaban recuperar fuerzas. Ya al terminar de comer, ella le sirvió el café.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- le pregunto el cuando ella volvió a sentarse.

Tomoyo le miro seria- No- respondió.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

- Quiero saber la verdad- le dijo serio.

- Eriol por favor no lo arruines- le suplico ella, sabiendo por donde iba la conversación.

- Tengo derecho a saber la verdad-

- ¡No!- dijo levantándose- ¡No¡Dijimos que eso quedo en la pasado, prometimos no hablarlo nunca!-

- Si, pero tu no pareces muy convencida de hacerlo. Sino por que ibas a decírmelo anoche- le dijo siguiéndole.

- No me vengas con eso. ¡No puedes decir eso!-busco su cartera, para ocultar su rostro de asombro, por que el había adivinado sus intenciones anoche. Por que le sorprendía siempre era así con el.

- Tomoyo, mírame y dime la verdad- le dijo sujetándola para que le diera la cara- ¿A que le temes?- le miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo no le temo a nada, Mas bien tu eres el que teme- dijo manteniéndole la mirada con orgullo- No voy hablar sobre eso Eriol. Y ya te dije que vine a disculparme-

- Muy buena disculpa por cierto- dijo el ya empezándose a molestar.

- No has cambiado. Sigues siendo el mismo de antes Eriol Hiraguizawa. No puedo creer que pude pensar algo diferente de ti- dijo separándose de el con notable dolor en su voz.

- Merezco la verdad- le dijo. Haciéndola para en seco cuando iba abrir la puerta. Sabia que la estaba provocando, Sabia que ya estaba molesta por que le había llamado por su nombre completo. Pero el tenia que saber por que se fue, por que se alejo de el... si todavía lo ama.

- ¿Mereces la verdad?- dijo dándole la cara- ¡tu no te mereces nada!- dijo con rabia- ¡Tu me dejaste ir... dejaste que todo terminara¡No fuiste por mí¡Ni siquiera me escribiste!- dijo mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Eriol la miro sorprendido- ¿ahora me culpas a mi¡Tú te fuiste sin razón alguna¡Sabias que no podría ir tras de ti, por la situación de mi padre¡Por eso te atreviste a irte sin darme una explicación, por que no podría confrontarte¡Y aun si fui tan estupido de seguir pensando en ti! Que no te escribí dices... ¡Esa es la mentira mas grande que he oído en mi vida- ahí Tomoyo le miro con sorpresa- Te escribí día y noche durante todo un año, tantas cartas que perdí la cuenta. Pero cuando pase un año si saber de ti, no aguante mas, y vine a buscarte. Grande fue mi sorpresa al verte muy feliz en los brazos de Kinomoto- Tomoyo no podía creer lo que oía. El le busco... y fue tan tonta como para aceptar justamente ese día salir con Touya. Mas lagrimas se derramaban en su rostro al oírle hablar con tanto dolor.

- Me rompiste el corazón ese día. Y nunca pude superarlo. Regrese esa noche a Londres, sin poder soportar la idea de que te había perdido. Aun no la soporto y después de lo que acaba de pasar, sentí una gota de esperanza, que me hizo feliz. Pero...de vuelta a la realidad. Tu sigues con el, y volverás con el. Y yo me quedare aquí, reprochándome por ser tan estupido en caer de nuevo- estaba tan serio. Tomoyo nunca lo había visto así en su vida.

- Eriol... yo- las palabras no le salían, solo podía llorar ante esta confesión. Si el supiera la verdad... si supiera... que fue una estúpida por dejarse manipular... pero ya era suficiente con lo que acababa de oír. Se acerco al inglés y le abrazo- Pe... Perdóname- le dijo entre sollozos. Eriol le correspondió el abrazo, arrepentido de haber sido tan duro con ella.

Se separaron y el limpio sus lagrimas.- Te prometo que te diré la verdad, pero ahora ya ha sido suficiente por hoy- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo.- Yo no quiero lastimarte mas y tampoco quiero salir de nuevo lastimada, por eso, te pido tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Por el momento hay algo que tengo que hacer ahora, mientras tenga el valor- dijo dándole un beso y luego posando sus dedos en los labios de el.

Eriol la vio marcharse. Pero por alguna razón las palabras de la amatista le hicieron sentir alegría en su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-

Touya miraba el reloj. Ya casi se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando historiales, pero no podio evitar mirar el reloj. Le rogaba a Dios que esa mujer no cumpliera su palabra. Prefería que le hubiera jugado una broma pesada a tener que verla de nuevo. Se estrujo la cabeza y se sonrojo al recordar el beso.

- Ya Touya fue un estupido beso- se dijo así mismo. Le problema radicaba que no podía sacárselo de la mente... por que muy en fondo le había gustado... lo que salía en conclusión que Cindy le gustaba- ¡NO ESO NO!-grito levantándose intempestivamente. Salio del despacho a ver si se encontraba algo que hacer- _No puedes estar pensando en esas cosas¡tú tienes novia! Y bastante te costo que te diera el si, como vas a echarlo por la borda por... por...¡por una extrajera! Y además que ella ni se acuerda de lo que paso¡fue efecto de la borrachera nada mas!... aunque dicen que... los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad... en este caso seria que hizo...¡NO YA BASTA, NO MAS! Déjate de estupideces-_

- No puedo creer que te hagan trabajar un sábado. Gracias a Dios escogí otra carrera-dijo Cindy. Sorprendió a Touya que salto al oír su voz.

El se viro y la vio cargando lo que parecía una canasta de picnic.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo asustado.

- Nuestro almuerzo tonto. Ya se le olvido- le dijo ella tomándole de la mano. Provocando otro escalofrió en el medico.- Vamos ya es la hora del almuerzo- dijo arrastrándolo.

- ¿Como sabes eso?-

- Tu... perdón, su amigo me lo dijo-

-¡_Yukito es hombre muerto!-_ pensó con furia.- ¿a donde vamos?- dijo extrañado cuando ella apretó en al ascensor el ultimo piso.

- Le prometí que no tendría que salir del hospital- le dijo, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían dejando ver la azotea del edificio- y prácticamente estamos en el hospital- le dio volviéndole arrastrar.

Touya miro fascinado el lugar. Tenía ya cinco años en ese hospital y nunca había subido allí. Ese lugar daba mucha paz. Y alguien se había encargado de sembrar algunas plantas que ahora daban sombra al techo.

- ¿Como?- logro articular.

- El día del accidente de Tomoyo-chan- Touya se paralizo al escuchar el nombre de su novia- subí aquí para calmarme los nervios- le dijo adivinando su pregunta. Ella se sentó bajo la sombra de la planta más grande, tras poner una manta en el suelo. Touya le miro decidiendo si debia sentarse o escapar. Ella le llamo para que se sentara. El se resigno. Se sentó y ella empezó a sacar el almuerzo.

- ¿Esto lo hiciste tu?- dijo viendo la variedad de comida japonesa.

- No, la verdad es que no se me da muy bien la cocina japonesa- dijo riéndose.

Touya se quedo embobado ante su sonrisa, nunca se había fijado en ella antes- _¡Ya deja de pensar estupideces!-_

Empezaron a comer. Touya se dio cuenta que por estar pensando en tonterías no sabia nada de su novia desde anoche, cuando bajara la llamaría.

- ¿Esta bien?-

-¿uh?-

-La comida, que si esta bien, el restaurante me lo recomendó Basilea, yo no conocía ninguno-

- ah, s-si esta bien- dijo. Suspiro- _¿Qué te pasa Touya?-_

Cindy dejo su plato a un lado y le miro seria... lo que asusto a Touya por que nunca le había visto así- yo ya se por que esta así conmigo- dijo haciéndole atragantar con la comida- ¡DOCTOR KINOMOTO!- dijo ella alarmada y le paso un vaso con agua- ¿Estas bien?-

El asintió mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ya lo sabía. ¡Hay Dios no por que!

- Yo... hice algo anoche... pero no me acuerdo que. Solo se que me gusto...-

- ¡YA NO SIGAS!- dijo tapándose los oídos como niño chiquito.

Cindy parpadeo confundida.- Doctor Kinomoto, sea lo que sea, le pido disculpas, no se que hice, pero le prometo que no volverá a suceder-

- Como puedes prometer eso, si ni siquiera sabes que paso- dijo el incrédulo.

- ¡Ahh! ósea que si paso algo- dijo picara- que lastima que no me acuerdo- dijo con pesar. Touya se golpeo en la frente por tonto, cayo en su trampa tan fácilmente¡que coraje!

- Si pero no tiene caso mencionarlo- dijo serio.

- Para usted yo creo que tiene caso, sino no estaría tan nervioso-

- No-tiene-caso- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- Bueno si es verdad déjeme llamarle por su nombre-

Touya la miro, no sabia si quería tirarla de la azotea en ese momento o besarla...O.O se puso rojo ante el último pensamiento- Maldición...- dijo- esta bien haga lo que quiera.

- Nonono, pero también tienes que dejar el formalismo conmigo- dijo divertida. De verdad quería saber que paso. El doctor si que estaba nervioso y de repente se sonrojo-_ jijiji lo averiguare- penso malevola._

- Bien- dijo derrotado.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que regreses al trabajo- dijo metiendo los desperdicios en la canasta- No veremos luego To-uuu-ya- dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. Lo que puso de piedra al galeno. Ella tomo el ascensor y se marcho. Dejando a Touya ahí... de piedra.

-.-.-.-

Tomoyo llego a su casa. No quería pensar en nada. Lo que había descubierto hoy era mucho para ella, y si se ponía a pensar... se devolvería al hotel con Eriol. ¡Pero no! Eso no era correcto... además que aun habían muchas cosas sin resolver. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ver a su madre.

- Lo malo es que esta de viaje- dijo con pesar.

- Buenos días señorita Tomoyo-

- Buenos días Kana-

- Si tiene hambre esta guardado su desayuno. Y su madre llego anoche del viaje-

- No gracias ya desayune ¿Donde esta mi madre?-

- En su despacho-

- Muchas gracias-

Tomoyo se dirigió hacia el despacho de su madre. Cuando llego a la puerta respiro profundo. No era fácil lo que iba hacer ahora, así que tenía que tomar valor. No dejaría que su madre la manipulara...como antes...

- Al fin llegas ¿donde estabas que no llegaste a casa anoche?- ese fue el saludo de su madre cuando Tomoyo entro al despacho.

-¿Dónde están mis cartas madre?- le dijo la amatista seria.

Sonomi Daudoji volteo a ver a su hija sorprendida por esa pregunta. La miro por un rato a los ojos.

- Estabas con el- dijo mas que como una afirmación, que una pregunta.

- Si-dijo firme.

- Pensé que tenías novio Tomoyo. Y también pensé que te había inculcado buenos modales-

-¿Donde están mis cartas? Y no me mientas- volvió a preguntar ignorando los insultos de su madre.

- Las tengo guardadas. No se aguanto el inglés y te lo dijo. Sabia que te enterarías algún día- dijo con simpleza.

Tomoyo sintió un vació en su estomago. Entonces sus sospechas resultaron ciertas. Ella las había tomado. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, mas por rabia que por dolor. Quería que le dijera que se habían perdido y ella nunca las vio...pero la realidad era otra...

-¿Me las ocultaste¡Aun cuando me viste días y noches llorar por el¡Cuando me oíste maldecirlo por ser un cobarde y no venir por mi!-

- Eras muy joven para saber lo que querías. Aun así te fuiste con el sin mi consentimiento. Para que volvieras después cabizbaja y pidiéndome perdón. Fue cuando vi la primera carta. Yo sabia que si la veías, irías corriendo tras el. Y yo no podía permitir que cometieras otra estupidez, no podía perderte de nuevo- dijo en defensa Sonomi mientras se acercaba a su hija y le acariciaba la mejilla. Acto que Tomoyo desprecio.

- Eres una egoísta. No tienes corazón. No puedo creer... que alguien como tú sea madre-

- Tomoyo ten cuidado con lo que dices. Después no habrá vuelta atrás, como la otra vez- le advirtió molesta.

- No te preocupes, esta vez no abra arrepentimientos. Por que por primera vez digo lo que pienso y siento, sin tener el remordimiento de que tal vez le estaba juzgando injustamente. Por que esta vez... puedo ver la verdad... y se que tipo de persona es usted. Gracias por todo madre- dijo lo ultimo tan sarcástico que Sonomi sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Tomoyo salio del despacho y subió a su habitación. Tomo un baño. Luego de vestirse, hizo sus maletas. No sabía donde iría, pero eso le importaba poco ahora. No quería seguir bajo el mismo techo de Sonomi Daudojiu. Cuando salio de su habitación se encontró con la cara preocupada de su prima.

- Oí una discusión ¿a donde vas?- dijo observando la maleta.

- Me voy de esta casa- dijo con tristeza y enojo.

-¿Pero a donde¿Por que?- dijo Basileia sorprendida.

- Ahora no quiero hablar de eso- dijo comenzando a caminar.

- Bueno al menos deja que te lleve, no puedes manejar en ese estado- dijo tomando una de las maletas para ayudar a su prima. Tomoyo le agradeció.

Cuando iban bajando Tomoyo se encontró con su madre al pie de la escalera. Tenía en las manos un gran tumulto de cartas.

- ¿te vas?-

- Que esperabas- dijo sarcástica.

Basileia se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. Tomoyo nunca le había hablado así a su madre. Eso era señal que algo grave paso. Decidió que mejor se adelantaba.

- ¿No crees que te estas comportando como una niña?-

- Arruinas mi vida y tienes el descaro de darme la cara. Si quizás antes fui una niña, pero ahora soy una mujer de 23 años madre, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones ¿esas son mis cartas?-

Sonomi asintió y se las entrego- Tomoyo no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- le advirtió cuando la amatista salía por la puerta.

- De lo único que me arrepentiré toda la vida madre, es de haberte hecho caso alguna vez- dijo marchándose.

_**Continuara...**_

¡Wuahh¡Ya termine! Guao que capitulo señores ¡Por lo menos a mi me gusto! Hehe. Empezando por que empezó un poco cof-cof...intenso y termino bastante fuerte. ¿Les gusto el lemon? Miren que me dio mucha pena escribirlo... gracias a Dios puede terminarlo. Mi temor mas grande era que me saliera muy fuerte, yo creo que no salio así, por lo menos yo lo pude leer (con mi GRAN imaginación) y me pareció bien hehe! Kizas de tantas veces k lo leí jaja! (a k niña mas pervertida esta) Cualkier opinión me dicen en el review (menos insultándome por k esta muy fuerte por el fic esta clasificado M, ósea...) K golozaeres Tomoyito.. agotaste al pobre ingles... deja para las demas!Bueno... ¿a Touya le gustara Cindy? O.O el pobre ya se esta empezando a confundir... ahora k será verdad que Cindy no recuerda lo que paso, capaz k es solo para torturar al pobre medico jaja! Y la pelea entre Sonomi y Tomoyo si que estuvo fuerte -.- mira que esconderle las cartas del papote de Eriol... que ¡GUTS! tienes.

¿Que pasara ahora¿Tomoyo a donde ira a vivir¿Terminara con Touya¿Recordara Cindy lo que paso entre ella y Touya¿Veremos algo de SS en el próximo capitulo¿Que pasara ahora entre Tomoyo y Eriol?

Aquí les dejo con las contestaciones:

**Undine: _hehe! Si me di cuenta. Dime... ¿A que te gusto el capitulo ne¡Jaja!_**

**Xetil: _si el otro fue la media juerga... ¿k será este? O.O_**

**Saori-Luna: _Jaja, pues yo si daría una sorpresita así ¡jojo! Si al parecer a Touya le afecto bastante el beso ¡jaja! K mala soy ¡wuajaja! Espero tu opinión sobre el lemon..._**

**Cindy: _Como dice mi querida Saori: "si me matas no podrás saber como terminara la historia" wuajaja¡Así que aguántate! _**

**Gabyhyatt: _si ya ves que se sabe por lo menos del lado de Eriol algunas cosas, y Tomoyo ya dio un indicio. Bueno yo no se Cindy pero Touya ya esta empezando a caer wuajaja!_**

**Shami:_ ¡todas estamos disponibles si Tomoyo no quiere a Eriolcito hehe! Pero ella lo kiere como viste en este capitulo. Aunke no se lo dijo... creo que con los gestos (cof-cof) se lo demostró._**

**Basileia Daudojiu: _De verdad que eres la persona que deja los reviews mas largo jaja!( no me quejo me gusta leer tus reviews n.n) Pobre gatito T.T yo también espero que este en un lugar mejor. Como ves sigues saliendo en este capitulo ¡hehe! Gracias, hehe mas gente leyendo esta loquera. Si le gusto el beso, por que no hace otra cosa que pensar en eso... creo que se le olvido que Tomoyo existe x.x Tu sugerencia se hará realidad por que fue mi idea desde el principio juntarlos así ya vez...jojo. Si te pareció pervertido que estuviera ahí a esas horas... no se k nombre le pondrás a lo que hicieron varias veces en el cuarto wuajaja. Lo del primo es muy posible hehe!.. Acerca del sake... bueno a nadie le cae bien el Sake la primera vez y más si le coges gusto jaja! Un placer para mi tenerte en mi fic n.n_**

Bueno hasta aki. Ya estoy harta de escribir. Este capitulo lo escribí en ¡UN DIA! Para que vean lo que hace la perversión ¡wuajaja¡Hasta la próxima!

**Próximo capitulo: "La Rival"**

"**Deja que el amor nos envuelva en su manto y así podrás saber mis mas profundo sentimientos"**

**Yohko B.**


	7. La Rival

**Después del rotundo éxito del capitulo 6...viene este desastre de capitulo, espero que algunos les gusten sino... pues que se va hacer x.x**

**-----------------------------**

**Aclaraciones:**

-_pensamientos-_

**Flash Back- Fin Flash Back**

**-----------------------------**

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_¿Como estas? Espero que hayas llegado bien a Japón, y que no hayas tenido más problemas con tu madre. Te he enviado ya varias cartas, pero no respondes. Me he preguntado si es que puse la dirección mal, incluso revise en el correo, pero la dirección parece estar correcta._

_¿Por qué no respondes¿Me odias tanto? Si es así... ¿Por qué? Quisiera saber que hice para merecerme tu odio ¿que hice para causarte tanto dolor? Por favor responde... no puedo seguir con la incertidumbre de no saber por que te fuiste así..._

_Se de algún modo que yo tengo la culpa. Y te pido perdón, por hacerte llorar, yo...te amo demasiado, y te juro que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Quisiera ahora mismo tener alas para volar hasta ti... te extraño demasiado... Por favor responde... aunque sea para decirme que... ya no quieres saber nada de mí... Por que tu silencio es mucho peor..._

_Recuerda siempre que te amo. No importa que decidas... este sentimiento nunca desaparecerá..._

_Eriol Hiraguizawa._

_**Septimo capitulo: La Rival…**_

Las lágrimas mojaron el papel. Dejo la carta a un lado mientras secaba su rostro. Así había pasado el fin de semana, tras salir de la casa de su madre, lejos del mundo exterior, encerrada en ese cuarto, sin hablar con nadie, quería estar sola. Llorando y leyendo las cartas que nunca llegaron a su verdadero destino. En el piso se veían regadas las que ya fueron leídas. Tomoyo empezó a recogerlas mientras de sus ojos volvía a escapar el agua.

Alguien toco la puerta y ella permitió que pasaran.

- Tomoyo- dijo Meiling con preocupación al verla así- Tienes visita, pero creo que mejor le digo que estas indispuesta-

- No Mei, esta bien- dijo ella. Meiling se retiro de la puerta.

Después de descubrir la falsedad y mentiras de su madre, la amatista fue a parar al apartamento de Meiling. Bueno en verdad era de Shaoran, pero se lo dejo mientras se quedaba en Japón ya que el ya no vivía allí. Así que Meiling muy amable le ofreció un cuarto hasta que consiguiera el suyo propio o decidiera que hacer. A pesar de los berrinches de su primita, quien insistió hasta más no poder que se fuera con Eriol y se escaparan juntos, Tomoyo acepto vivir con Meiling. Por que aunque ella quisiera hacer lo que su prima decía, no era lo más correcto. Ella no podía hacerle tal cosa a Touya.

- Estas presentable- se oyó la voz de la castaña.

- Sakura ¿que haces aquí?- exclamo.

La mencionada se sentó junto a la amatista en la cama- Pues vengo a ver a mi mejor amiga. Me entere de lo que sucedió con tu madre, Basilea me lo dijo cuando la deje en el aeropuerto. No puedo creer que te haya hecho algo así. No sabes como lo lamento- dijo dándole un abrazo.

- Yo no lo asimilo aun sabes. Siempre creí que ella me quería, que hacia todas esas cosas por eso, pero... ahora me doy cuenta que todo era fruto de su egoísmo Sakura- dijo empezando a llorar otra vez- Yo fui una estupida-

Sakura la abrazo mas fuerte- ¡No digas eso por dios! Quien en su sano juicio se imaginaria tal cosa. No te culpes por favor. Yo estoy aquí, sabes, antes que todo soy tu amiga Tomoyo nunca olvides eso- dijo mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Como le podría decir a su mejor amiga que le fue infiel a su hermano con el hombre que aun amaba. Ella no podía poner a Sakura en tal situación, seria injusto. Nadie sabía lo que paso entre ella y Eriol... nadie.

- ¿Estas son las cartas que Eriol te mando?- dijo observando los papeles en el suelo. Tomoyo asintió- Wao! Pero que pocas son- dijo en broma.

- Sakura...- le reclamo Tomoyo.

- ¿Aun lo amas verdad?-

Tomoyo la miro asombrada. ¿Era tan obvia? Agacho su mirada.

- ¿Eso es un si?-

- Sakura yo...- su voz se le quebraba, que iba a pensar de ella ahora.

-Siempre pensé que ustedes eran el uno para el otro- declaro su amiga.

- ¡Pero que estas diciendo!-

- La verdad-

- ¡Sakura soy la novia de tu hermano por dios!- dijo alarmada.

- Eso lo se Tomoyo- dijo serena- Pero tu eres mi amiga también. A los dos los quiero mucho, y me dolería verles sufrir. Es por eso que creo que no seria justo que siguieran juntos-

- Sakura no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo- dijo levantándose.

- ¿Dime piensas que es justo que estés con mi hermano amando a otro hombre?- dijo siguiéndola. Tomoyo se tapaba los oídos para no escucharla- No lo es y lo sabes, ni para ti, ni para el- dijo volteándola para que le diera la cara.

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes¡Haga lo que haga, alguien saldrá herido!-

- ¡Podrías dejar de pensar en los demás por un segundo!- dijo en voz alta.

- Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie¡NO QUIERO!-

- Pero si permitirás que se lastime tu corazón- Sakura le hizo sentar- Se que alguien saldrá lastimado Tomoyo, pero no puedes vivir la vida solo pensando en los demás y dejando enterrado lo que quieres tu. Estas en una situación en la que tienes que elegir entre dos hombres. Pero esa decisión tu corazón ya la tomo, solo que no quieres escucharlo. No cometas un error del que te puedas arrepentir toda tu vida-

- ¡Sakura me estas pidiendo que lastime a Touya!-

- No. Te estoy pidiendo que escuches a tu corazón. Que hagas lo que realmente quieres hacer, aun cuando mi hermano salga perdiendo, se que te agradecerá que seas sincera con el, antes que vivir en una mentira, y verte infeliz-

- Yo no soy infeliz a su lado-

- Tu verdadera felicidad no es a su lado y lo sabes, lo que tienes con Touya es otra cosa¿que es? No se, pero no es amor-

Tomoyo le miro ¿Desde cuando sakura se volvió tan madura? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabia es que por mas duras que fueran sus palabras, tenia razón.

- Yo solo los quiero ver felices, así como yo lo soy con Shaoran. Piénsalo por favor ¿si?-

- Esta bien-

- Ahora límpiate esa cara y vamonos- dijo cambiando el ambiente a uno mas relajado.

- ¿A donde?-

- Donde el viento nos lleve- dijo alegre- te espero afuera junto con Meiling. Ah! Y me llevo esto para asegurarme que no te pondrás a leerlas- dijo recogiendo las cartas, y luego se marcho.

Tomoyo se quedo pensativa. En definitiva que Sakura era un sol. Estaba segura que lo que tendrá que enfrentar será difícil, pero ahora se sentía mucho mas segura y tranquila al saber que contaba con el apoyo de su mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Que es eso que llevas en ese sobre?-

- Las fotos de la despedida de Shaoran-

- ¡Enserio! Quiero verlas- dijo emocionada Cindy, se encontraba en el cuarto de Eriol, mientras el terminaba de alistarse para ir a la oficina.

- De hecho, mande hacer copias para que cada quien tenga sus propias fotografías y axial no tendrían que pedírmelas cada vez que quieran verlas- dijo saliendo de su habitación ya vestido- aquí esta tu copia- le entrego un sobre.

Cindy abrió el sobre y empezó a verlas. Solo se podían oír comentarios como: _"que guapas estábamos" "mírale la cara a Shaoran" "que buen fotógrafo eres Eriol"_. Este solo se reía ante sus comentarios.

- Bueno ya me tengo que marchar a la oficina nos vemos luego ¿Y me haces el favor de entregarles sus copias a las chicas?- dijo dándole un sobre grande.

- Si señor- dijo ella haciendo la señal de soldado.

- Bueno nos vemos luego-

Eriol se dirigió a la oficina. Mientras manejaba solo podía pensar en Tomoyo. Después de que se fue esa mañana, no había podido hablar con ella ni verla, es mas no sabia nada de ella, excepto por que se fue de su casa. Cuando llego a la oficina fue directo a la sala de juntas, tendrían una esa mañana con unos importantes accionistas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shaoran dándole unas direcciones a su secretaria.

- Buenos días- saludo cortés.

- Buenos días- respondieron ambos.

- ¿Estas listo para la junta?-

- Si solo falta que lleguen los accionistas para empezarla- contesto el castaño.

- Toma esto es para ti- dijo Eriol entregándole un sobre.

- ¿Y esto?- dijo extrañado.

- Son las fotos de la despedida-

-D-de la d-despedida- dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín.

Eriol le miro de reojo, y luego sonrió- ¿No vas a verlas?-

- Creo que mejor después de la junta- dijo guardándolas en su maletín.

- Como quieras amigo- dijo el pícaro.

-No empieces-

- ¿Y yo que dije?- dijo con falsa inocencia- Cambiando drásticamente de tema...-

- Ella esta bien- le contesto el ambarino sabiendo por donde iba la cosa.

Eriol asintió. Mira que estaba desconcertado por que no había logrado sacarle la ubicación de Tomoyo a su amigo. Tuvo ganas por primera vez de ahorcarlo por no decirle algo tan vital para el, pero según le dijo su amigo, la amatista quería estar sola y no deseaba que su ubicación fuera revelada, por lo menos no a el. Pero tenía la impresión de que el castaño estaba disfrutando la situación...

- Quisiera decirte, pero no puedo en verdad. Además que se siente muy bien saber algo que tu no sabes, y que para colmo es importante para ti- dijo con una risa malévola y triunfante.

- Jaja, muy gracioso- dijo el inglés sarcástico- Esta me la pagas-

- Los accionistas ya llegaron señor-anuncio la secretaria.

- Bien hazlos pasar por favor-

-.-.-.-.-

Cindy se encontraba paseando por las tiendas en lo que esperaba a que sus amigas llegaran.

- Huy que vestidos más bonitos. Tendré que llevarle uno de estos a mi hermana sino me mata- decía.

- Hola, disculpa la tardanza-

- Que bueno que llegaron ya me estaba preocupando- dijo al ver llegar a Sakura junto a Tomoyo y Meiling.

- Si lo sentimos- se disculpo Tomoyo.

- Bueno ahora debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo Meiling

En eso el celular de Cindy suena discúlpenme un segundo si-

- No te preocupes nosotras iremos viendo algunas cosas aquí.

- Si bueno- contesto, mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor apartada de los demás, su rostro se torno serio al oír tal noticia- te agradezco mucho que me hayas avisado, charlamos luego- corto la llamada- eh! Chicas tengo que ir al baño ¿me esperan un segundo?-

- Si- contestaron al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-

La junta iba en proceso cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Se excuso con los presentes mientras atendía la llamada. Debía ser algo urgente, por que todos sabían que estaban en una junta importante.

- Aquí Li- contesto susurrando.

- ¡Shaoran¿Aun están en la junta?-

- ¿Cindy? Si aun estamos en la junta ¿pasa algo?-

- ¡Si algo MUY grave!- se alarmo.

- Ya deja de gritar por favor. Dime a ver que es eso tan urgente- Shaoran escucho con atención lo que le decía la inglesa- ¡QUE!- el grito se le escapo del asombro, provocando que los presentes se voltearan a verle. A Shaoran le rodó una gota por la nuca- disculpen, por favor continúen sin mi, volveré en seguida- dijo mientras salía de la sala.

Eriol se quedo confundido- _¿pero que le pasa?-_

Shaoran salio de la sala y busco un lugar donde hablar con tranquilidad. Se metió en el armario de limpieza, que lugar mas seguro ¿no?

- Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo-

-Te digo que me acaban de avisar que la vieron llegar esta mañana al aeropuerto-decía Cindy por el celular, en el baño.

- No puede ser ¿que hace esa mujer aquí!-

- No lo se, pero debemos evitar que se encuentre con Eriol-

- Lo se, yo tampoco quiero verla- dijo con fastidio.

- Te comprendo. Mira termina con tu junta, en cuanto pueda voy para allá-

- Esta bien-

- ¡No dejes solo a Eriol!-

- Si ya entendí- cuando corto la llamada, respiro profundo para volver a la junta. Salio del armario y se dirigía a la sala se quedo paralizado a ver la escena. Eriol estaba afuera de la sala y estaba hablando con...ella...- No puede ser- murmuro, se acerco hacia ellos- Pero que sorpresa mas agradable Kajo Misuki- dijo con tal sarcasmo, que hasta un niño de 5 años lo notaria.

- Shaoran Li, la sorpresa es mía- le saludo la mujer.

- A que debemos tu visita- siguió el ambarino en el mismo tono.

-Es que ella es la abogada de el señor Kinsley uno de los accionistas- le contesto Eriol mientras una gotita le rodaba por la nuca. Esta situación nunca cambiaria. Se odiaban... y Shaoran no era de los que se quedaban callados...al menos no cuando una persona era de su desagrado.

- Vaya, pero que pequeño es el mundo... por desgracia-

- Yo no pienso lo mismo. A mí si me alegra verte, hace tanto tiempo ya- dijo ella con malicia acercándose a el.

-_ ¡Si claro, bruja!_- Shaoran empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Bueno ya ustedes dos, que estamos aquí por negocios, tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz- intervino Eriol.

- Repíteselo de nuevo por favor, para que no se le olvide- dijo Shaoran.

- Por que no me lo repites tú- dijo provocándolo.

- Lo siento no tengo complejo de grabadora-

Eriol tenia la leve impresión de que si seguían así, Shaoran seria capaz de ahorcarla ahí mismo.

- Kajo creo que el señor Kinsley te esta llamando-

- Si me disculpan. No se vayan a mover- dijo lanzándoles un beso.

Shaoran tuvo el impulso de cojerla y tirarla desde ese piso.

- Tranquilo amigo no lo vale- le dijo Eriol mientras lo alejaba de allí.

- No puedo creer que tenga el descaro-

- Kajo es así. Vamos tranquilízate, quiero que llegues vivo a la boda-

Shaoran suspiro- ¿No le dijiste que me caso verdad? Capaz que se me aparece en plena boda a fastidiarme la vida-

- No, por quien me tomas. Tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz. En cuanto terminen los negocios, seguro que ya no la volvemos a ver- dijo tranquilo.

Pero Shaoran no lo estaba. Kajo Misuki era una mujer para tenerla lo más lejos posible. Era muy peligrosa, capaz de cualquier cosa por lograr su cometido, y siempre se ha sabido su obsesión por Eriol. Y a Shaoran no solo le molestaba que quisiera arruinarle la vida a su amigo, sino que en la universidad, cuando decía que estaba totalmente enamorada de Eriol, intento seducirlo a el también, ese día se dio cuenta del tipo de mujer que es... una que solo busca el dinero y una alta posición.

- Respira profundo he ignórala, tenemos que continuar con la junta- le aconsejo su amigo.

- Bien- dijo aun con fastidio.

-.-.-.-

No sabia que hacia allí. Todo iba muy bien hasta que a Cindy se le metió en la cabeza que debía ver a Eriol en ese instante. A su querida amiga no le pareció mala idea, después de todo así podría ver a Shaoran, y Meiling... bueno le daba igual. ¡Pero ella no quería estar ahí! No quería encontrarse con el... aun no estaba lista.

- Tomoyo quita esa cara que no estamos en un funeral- le dijo Meiling.

- Lo se- respondió ella sin mucho animo.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Sakura sospechando por que su amiga tenia esa actitud- Me quedare todo el tiempo contigo- y le guiño un ojo.

- Gracias- le dijo la amatista.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió vieron un gran despliegue de personas.

- Hoy hay muchas personas- observo Mei.

- Creo que Shaoran me dijo que tendría una junta hoy- le dijo sakura.

- Si Eriol lo comento esta mañana- afirmo Cindy distraída- Chicas las veo en un momento- dijo alejándose.

Tomoyo observaba al grupo de personas. Quizás esperando encontrarse con el.

- El chinito tenía razón, este mundo si es pequeño- dijo una voz tras ella, lo cual hizo que se paralizara al reconocerla. Meiling le miro de arriba abajo¿A quien le dijo chinito?

- Kajo- murmuro.

- Tomoyo Daudojiu, cuanto tiempo- dijo con alegría fingida.

- Bastante- respondió.

- Que descortés de tu parte, quienes son tus amigas?-

Tomoyo respiro profundo- Ella es Sakura mi mejor amiga y Meiling; prima de Shaoran-

- Kajo Misuki, encantada conocerlas-

Meiling hizo una mueca que intento parecer sonrisa, y Sakura le sonrió de lo mas normal.

- Hace mucho que se conocen Tomoyo- dijo Sakura.

- Se puede decir-contesto ella.

- ¿Y dime como te va, aun vives con tu madre?- dijo con un tono de superioridad.

- No de hecho ya me mude- dijo Tomoyo intentando mantener la calma.

- A bueno eso es un gran paso para una campesina como tu- dijo con malicia.

Meiling abrió los ojos como platos, y Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca ¿Como se atrevía hablarle de esa manera? Kajo era así de superficial, desde que la conoció le puso ese apodo solo por que venia de un pueblo y ella era de una ciudad, aquellas veces ignoro sus comentarios solo por Eriol, pero esta vez no tenia por que aguantárselos.

- Fue un placer verte de nuevo Kajo, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dijo ella. Se estaba empezando a enojar, y con el humor que traía... bueno era mejor no provocarla. Así que se dio media vuelta para irse.

- Así son los campesinos, tan ignorantes, que no tienen el valor para enfrentarse a las cosas- siguió Kajo.

- Que es lo que quieres, por que no me dejas en paz de una buena vez- dijo dándole la cara y acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.

- Vas golpearme. Anda compórtate como lo que realmente eres- le desafió Kajo.

- Sabes que... quizás si me comporte como lo que soy- dijo dándole tremenda bofetada.

Meiling y Sakura hicieron gestos de dolor. Kajo la miro con rabia.

- ¡Como te atreves!- le grito.

- Que bien se sintió eso- dijo Tomoyo con cierta alegría.

- ¡Me la vas a pagar maldita!- dijo la pelirroja lanzándose hacia la amatista.

Ambas cayeron al piso mientras se golpeaban, se alaban el pelo, y se decían...cosas no aptas para menores. Los pocos presentes ya, observaban la situación; algunos asombrados, otros divertidos. Meiling le gritaba cosas a Tomoyo para que le hiciera a Kajo, mientras Sakura intentaba en vano que se detuvieran. En una quedaron frente a la mesa de los aperitivos y empezaron a lanzarse cuanta comida se encontraban.

- ¡Bruja!-

-¡Perra Campesina!-

-¡Ramera aristocrática!-

-¡Ya deténganse!-

- ¡Dale Tomoyo! Una izquierda, otra derecha, hálale los pelos!-

- Nunca pudiste superar que Eriol te dejara y me escogiera a mí- le dijo Kajo.

- ¡Que esta diciendo imbecil!-grito Tomoyo, dispuesta a lanzarse encima de ella, pero fue detenida por dos brazos fuertes.

- ¡Que demonios sucede aquí!- dijo Eriol, mientras sujetaba a Tomoyo, para evitar que le volara encima a Kajo.

Shaoran se interpuso y sujeto a Kajo- Ya basta- le ordeno.

Cindy quien llego con los chicos estaba muerta de la risa mientras Meiling le contaba lo sucedido.

- Suéltame, le daré su merecido- gritaba Tomoyo.

- Mas bien yo te lo daré a ti estupida- dijo Kajo intentándose zafar de Shaoran.

- Ya tranquilícense- pidió Eriol soltando a Tomoyo del lado contrario al que estaba Kajo. Shaoran hizo lo mismo con la pelirroja.

- No se dan cuenta que están dando tremendo espectáculo- le reprocho el ambarino.

- Tienes razón, disculpa- dijo Tomoyo aun con la respiración entrecortada por la pelea.

Kajo empezó a limpiarse su traje y alisarse el pelo- Esto me pasa por hablar con campesinas estupidas-dijo con sarcasmo.

- Quieres ver que tan campesina soy- dijo Tomoyo dispuesta a pegarle de nuevo, pero Eriol la detuvo.

- Será mejor que la saques de aquí- le aconsejo Shaoran.

Eriol se llevo a Tomoyo a su oficina.

- Bien el espectáculo se termino- dijo Shaoran, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus deberes.

Kajo seguía limpiándose y se quejaba de algunos golpes que recibió.

- Veo que Tomoyo se me adelanto- dijo Cindy

Kajo rió con ironía- Al menos tuvo mas valentía que tu-

- Quizás... te lo puedo demostrar- dijo amenazándola y dispuesta a continuar la labor de Tomoyo.

-No espera tu también- dijo Shaoran deteniéndola- Misuki será mejor que te marches, no eres bienvenida aquí- dijo serio.

- Bien, me marcho. Pero esto no se quedara así- tomo su cartera y se fue.

- Shaoran lamento mucho que esto ocurriera- se excuso Sakura como si fuera su culpa.

El miro a Cindy y después ambos rieron por abajito.

- No puedo creer que Tomoyo se haya atrevido- decía el ambarino mientras reía.

- Ni yo- corroboraba Cindy.

- Pero Shaoran- le reprocho su prometida.

- Lo siento, es que fue muy divertido-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas por la risa.

- Y eso que se perdieron la mejor parte- decía Meiling.

- No entiendo nada- dijo Sakura confundida.

-.-.-.-

Tomoyo estaba sentada en una de las sillas, mientras Eriol entraba a la oficina con hielo envuelto en una toalla. Se agacho frente a ella y se lo puso en la mejilla recibiendo un quejido de dolor de parte de ella.

- ¿Te duele mucho?-

- No- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha.

Eriol le hizo levantar el rostro- ¿estas segura?-

Ella asintió- Discúlpame por lo que hice- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No tiene por que disculparte, yo no estoy enojado- le dedico una sonrisa, que hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago de la amatista- Pero si debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendido- se empezó a reír.

- ¡No te rías, no es gracioso!- le reprocho ella.

-¿Por qué no? Mira que si me lo hubieran contado me seria muy difícil de creer-

- No estuvo bien. Nunca debí rebajarme a tal cosa... ¡pero es que ya le traía ganas! Y no pude aguantarme mas... ni siquiera me di cuanta cuando nos fuimos a los golpes- describía ella, mientras el reía.

- Bueno estoy seguro que eres la heroína de algunos por aquí- dijo acariciando la mejilla donde había puesto el hielo.

Ella subió su mano y la puso encima de la de el- ¿lo soy para ti?-

Le sonrió y luego la beso tiernamente en los labios- Lo serás si te vienes conmigo y nos perdemos de vista- dijo el en un murmullo apenas separado de ella.

- Pero...-

- Aunque sea solo por hoy Tomoyo-

Se quedo pensativa, escaparse con el... no era mala idea... solo seria por ese día... ¿pero después como lo explicaría?_ -Que es lo que quieres tu Tomoyo-_ las palabras de Sakura hicieron eco en su mente, ella quería...

- Acepto tu propuesta- le dijo, y el volvió a sonreír.

- Vamonos- la tomo de la mano y la levanto.

- ¿Te importa que pase por casa de Meiling a cambiarme?- le pregunto observando que su ropa estaba toda llena de comida.

- Así que allí es donde estas viviendo, ahora si que mato a Shaoran- dijo bromeando haciendo reír a la amatista- Así te quiero ver siempre, feliz. No quiero verte llorar mas- dijo acercándola a el.

- Eriol yo...-

- Shhh lo arruinarías- dijo más cerca de ella.

-Te ensuciaras mas de lo que estas-

- Eso no me importa- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-.-.-.-.-

Vaya que se sentía agotada. Se tiro en el sofá y subió los pies sobre la mesa. Enseguida noto un sobre ella.

- Hehe son las fotos de la despedida- sonrió malévola, al recordar la cara de Sakura cuando le entrego su paquete a cada una- ya me imagino la cara de Shaoran también-

Siguió mirándolas hasta que tocaron su puerta. Se levanto con fastidio... ¿quien estaría molestándola ahora? Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro enojado de Touya.

- Disculpa que te moleste, pero necesito saber si has visto a Tomoyo o a mi querida hermana-

- Pasa- dijo, Touya se iba a negar, pero Cindy hizo gesto de que sino pasaba no le contestaría, así que entro.

- ¿Y?-

- He estado con ellas toda la mañana de compras, ya sabes por la boda y todo eso- dijo adelantándosele- ¿te ofrezco algo?-

- Un vaso de agua por favor- dijo el.

- Tu hermana debe estar ya en casa o con Shaorancito- dijo lo último en un tono pícaro provocando que Touya le palpitara una vena en la frente.

- ¡Que ni se le ocurra!-

Cindy rió, que fácil se enojaba- Y a Tomoyo, no la he visto después que fuimos a la oficina y el ligero percance...-

- ¿Percance?-

- Ehhh si, mejor que te lo cuente ella-

- Claro, si es que logro verla uno de estos días- dijo el en un murmullo, pero que la castaña pudo oír claramente.

- ¿Por que no te sientas?- dijo ella cambian el tema. El asintió y se sentó- Y que haces fuera del hospital, pensé que nunca salías de allí- dijo jocosa.

- No vivo en el hospital, para tu información así los que somos médicos de verdad tenemos pacientes que atender sin importar la hora-

- Si eso lo se-

Touya observo las fotos que estaban regadas por la mesa- ¿Y estas fotos?-

- ¿Que fotos?- dijo ella extrañada.

- Esta se parece a Tomoyo... y esa es...- Touya abrió los ojos de par en par.

Cindy recordó que estaba viendo las fotos de la despedida- ¡NOOO!- se lanzo hacia el- ¡suéltalas son mías!-

- ¡Déjeme verlas, esa se parece a Sakura!-

- ¡Te digo que no!-

Ambos cayeron ante le forcejeo. Quedando Touya encima de ella muy cerca. Se sonrojaron levemente, sus corazones se aceleraron. Cindy pensó que Touya tenia unos ojos muy bonitos, y el se perdió en su mirada... tenia ganas de probar su boca otra vez...

- ¿Vas a besarme?- dijo ella de súbito, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del doctor.

- No- contesto el con voz ronca.

- Entonces apártate por que pesas mucho- le susurro.

- Lo siento- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ella se levanto después, y guardo las fotografías rápidamente, antes que Touya se acordara por que cayeron al piso. Le observo parado mirando por la ventana, evitando verla. Lo recorrió con la mirada. Sentía atracción por el- _Que cosa contigo, mira que fijarte ahora en un hombre comprometido... de mal a peor...-_

- Será mejor que me vaya- le saco de sus pensamientos y el se estaba acercando a la puerta.

- Espera- el sintió la calida mano de ella sostener la suya. Se viro a mirarla.

- ¿Que pasa?-

- Yo quería decirte que...- se quedo mirándole, ya se le había olvidado por que lo detuvo, o quizás fue un impulso por que quería que se quedara.

-¿Ibas a decirme algo?- dijo el con impaciencia, quería irse de allí, antes que cometiera una locura.

-Se me olvido lo que iba a decir- dijo ella sincera.

El la miro con una ceja alzada- Ni creas que se me olvidaron las fotos, algún día las veré...-

Cindy se encontró besando los labios de Touya. El no se resistió, le correspondió incluso con más pasión.

- Ya me acuerdo que paso la otra noche- le susurro cuando se separaron.

- Lo mismo que ahora... solo que estabas borracha...- dijo el aun sorprendido por su acción, mas aun por la suya propia ¿que le estaba pasando con esa mujer?

- No te vayas-

- Tengo que buscar a Tomoyo...-

- Eso lo se- dijo ella con una sonrisa, que para Touya enmarcaba tristeza.

Tomo sus manos y las cubrió con las suyas- Me quedare- dijo el. Aunque tenia sentimientos por Tomoyo, sentía que ya nada era lo mismo con ella, el la amaba, pero también sentía algo por Cindy. Quería hacer las cosas bien, sin que nadie saliera lastimado- Pero no puedo prometerte nada ahora-

- No me importa, solo quédate un poco mas- dijo ella abrazándole.

-.-.-.-.-

Su rostro descansaba sobre el pecho de el. Podía escuchar su corazón latir a través de la camisa. El acariciaba su pelo, mientras observaban la luna llena en el horizonte. Se sentía feliz de tenerla junto a el, solo así en silencio. Tomoyo por su parte estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. La verdad quien le diría que se encontraría en este dilema. No es que dudara de lo que sentía... por que en este tiempo que pasó a solas, se dio cuenta de que amaba a Eriol... que nunca lo dejo de amar. Pero... entonces por que se convirtió en novia de Touya, si amaba a otro...quizás en ese momento la soledad fue mas fuerte que la razón, tal ves... quiso demostrarse a si misma que podría olvidarlo, y que mejor con un hombre como Touya. Es que nunca se imagino que lo volvería a ver... y que el todavía la amara tanto como ella a el. Si lo hubiese sabido... si lo hubiera visto aquel día que le dijo un si a Touya, no tendría que tomar el valor para hablar con el medico.

- Eriol...-

- ¿Uh?-

Tomoyo se levanto y le miro a la cara- Prométeme que... esto será para siempre... que ya no me dejaras... yo te amo...y no quiero tener que separarme de ti nunca mas...-

Eriol pudo divisar el miedo en sus ojos. Se levanto también y le abrazo- No puedo prometerte que será para siempre- le miro a los ojos- pero si te puedo prometer que nunca mas dejare que te alejes de mi, que luchare contra cualquier cosa para estar junto a ti y para que esto funcione. Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para que seas feliz, y si algún día decides que no lo eres conmigo, yo dejare que te vayas aunque se me parta el corazón, por que lo único que siempre me ha importado en esta vida eres tu- (NA: que romántico! ;.;)

La pelinegra se sintió conmovida ante sus palabras- Gracias, con eso es más que suficiente para mí... No creo que llegue el día en que quiera separarme de ti... ese error no lo vuelvo a cometer...jamás- dijo tan feliz de saber que aunque surja dificultades podrán sobrepasarlas juntos. Su amor era mucho más fuerte que antes.

El le beso- Bueno si otra vez intentas irte como antes, te amarro a una silla hasta que cambies de opinión- dijo jocoso.

- ¡Eres un tonto!-dijo entre risas. En eso su celular suena- Pensé que lo traía apagado- dijo extrañada viendo quien era.

- Lo encendiste hace unos minutos- le dijo el.

- Es un número que no conozco- dijo atendiendo la llamada. Del otro lado escucho la voz quebrada de Sakura- ¿Sakura¿Que pasa por que estas así?... ¿por favor amiga que es lo que pasa?-

Eriol miraba atento a la amatista, quien ponía la cara de espanto según escuchaba lo que le decían. Cerró el celular...

- ¿Tomoyo que pasa¿Que te dijeron?- viendo a la amatista cada vez mas pálida.

- Era Sakura... me llamaba desde un hospital...- dijo aun nerviosa¿como se lo diria a Eriol?

- Desde un hospital... ¿le paso algo a ella?-

Ella negó- Eriol... Shaoran tuvo un accidente...-

**Continuara...**

No se... siento que este capitulo apesta ¬¬...quizás falta de inspiración total... pero bueno, ustedes deciden si les gusto. Si mátenme por dejarlo así de nuevo... Lo que a mi si me gusto fue la pelea con la bruja esa... que ni su nombre menciono por que se me cae la lengua al mencionar tal herejía... y la escena entre Cindy y Touya jojo! Y Eriol! K bello! Sin duda el romanticismo se me sale por los poros... es imposible de evitarlo... hasta aki mis comentarios... como ando decaída yo no se... a ver si me animo!... quizás influyo en el capitulo...no lo digo por que accidente a mi bello lobito hehe... Wuahh Shaoran! Lo dije que me kerrian matar... y eso no es nada... ahora si los reviews.

**Sonylee: _O.O y después me dicen a mi que leo mucho jaja! Un honor que te lo hayas leído enterito en un día, espero que te haya gustado la continuación hehe! Chao amix!_**

**Cristal: _Wuahh! QUE HONOR! No me lo creo! Te lo leíste! Wuahh! Ya sabes organizo despedidas de solteros jaja! Me alegra que te gustara y espero que tengas tiempo para seguir leyendo mi locura. Muchas gracias por leerlo y tu opinión! n.n_**

**Gabyhyatt: _si salio perra ella... Dios sabe por k no me dio una mama así ¬¬..._**

**Saori-Luna: _si que bueno que te gusto! Romántica empedernida yo hehe! Por que todas querían que volviera al hotel? Es una historia pero hay que ser realista... ella tiene novio! Pero al menos se escapo un ratito con el... y Touya parece ya sospechar que se quedara sin Tomoyito jojo! y ya ves que la rival es la que no menciono por que se me cae la lengua, esa... es tu culpa has hecho que mi odio por ella crezca incontrolablemente hehe!_**

**Undine: _jijiji ups! Al menos te gusto las partes que si leíste hehe!_**

**Shami: _jaja! Que siento que me van a matar por que todas querían que se fuera a vivir con el hehe! Todas queremos al bombón de eso no cabe duda. ..._**

**Basilea Daudojiu:_ jaja! Bueno es que tomando en consideración que ya fueron pareja, no me pareció que poner un lemon fuera rápido hehe, pero si que les sorprendió jaja! Y bueno yo creo en la igualdad en una relación, así k si ellos nos torturan NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN! Jaja! Cof...cof yo no me cansaría de Eriol, y más si me tienen tres años de abstinencia jojo! Perversa! Y en cuanto a Sonomi... sin comentarios esa vieja ta loka... si se que mucho deseaban que se fuera con Eriol... pero no! Ñaca ñaca! Escena entre Cindy y Touya ya ves se esta poniendo fuerte esto jojo! Y si las abandono en el club de las solteras jaja! Me alegra que te gustara el lemon enserio n.n, y problemas... bueno ya ves apareció la innombrable así k ya te los puedes esperar...no es pesimismo pero con esa... no se puede esperar nada bueno...Wuahh pobre de Eriol!_**

**Cindy: _Gracias! ya publike desesperada!_**

**Gustavo Jácome: _gracias por tus palabras! Me alegro MUCHO que lo encontraras bien hehe! Cindy si casi se pelea... jaja! Espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo! n.n_**

**Zaphi moon: _bueno ella dijo una vez (creo que en el 5) que Eriol había sido el "primero en todo" hehe así k suponemos con quien la perdió hehe! Bueno no puedo poner todas las cartas, por que Eriol escribió muchas x.x pero al menos puse una jojo! No se tu pero yo no lo supero aun, debería ser oficial la pareja de verdad. Espero que sigas pensando que esta bien, por sinceramente apesta este capitulo x.x. Y que no se te olvide los R&R!_**

**Ina Black: _si, bueno se a formado otro club señores: todas contra Sonomi! Jaja! Aki la única santa es Sakura, por de Shaoran no se puede decir lo mismo jaja! Imagínate amigo de Eriol desde la prepa! Algo se le tiene que pegar! Nos vemos!_**

Se acabaron por fin hehe! Les digo k el 6 gusto mucho (gente pervertida esta) jaja! Estoy bromeando jaja! Bueno eso es todo por ahora, rezen para que mi querido animo cambie...tendré que salir por ahí a respirar será... y bueno la inspiración se va con un animo así la verdad. Pero tratare en todo lo posible de no tardar tanto, que hasta yo me siento mal por no publicar rápido x.x chaito! SUMIMASEN POR LA TARDANZA! Jojo yo y mi japonés jojo!

"**If everyone cared, nobody cry**

**If everyone loves, nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallow their pride**

**Then we see the day when nobody died…"**

**Nickelback: If everyone Cared**

**Yohko B. XD**


	8. Corazon Roto

**Bueno mis tardanzas ya no son nada nuevo ¡hehe! Pero al fin ya tengo el capitulo, creo que este es el antepenúltimo sino se me ocurre alguna otra lokera x.x, espero que este les guste.**

**-----------------------------**

**Aclaraciones:**

-_pensamientos-_

**Flash Back- Fin Flash Back**

**-----------------------------**

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

**_Octavo Capitulo: Corazón Roto…_**

Cuando Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron al hospital encontraron a Meiling y Cindy juntas, la primera siendo consolada por la segunda. Sakura estaba junto a Yukito sentada mirando a la nada.

- Sakura- dijo Tomoyo al acercarse a ella.

- Tomoyo- dijo abrazándole.

- Todo va estar bien amiga ya veras- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo con fuerza. Sakura rompió en llanto mientras asentía con su rostro enterrado en el hombro de su amiga.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Eriol a las otras dos.

- Nos dijeron que un camionero se quedo dormido en pleno camino, se paso la luz roja y embistió el auto de Shaoran- le explico la inglesa.

Eriol se paso la mano por el pelo preocupado. Esto no podía estar pasando- ¿Y como esta?- dijo temiendo la peor respuesta.

-Aun no sabemos, cuando llegamos ya estaba en cirugía, todavía no salen-

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron preocupados. Luego de unos minutos, que se les hicieron eternos, apareció Touya aun con la ropa de cirugía puesta. Se sorprendió de ver a Tomoyo, pero supuso que su hermana la había llamado a ella... y al inglesito también.

Sakura se levanto de inmediato y acorralo a su hermano aun con lagrimas en los ojos- Por favor dime que esta bien- le suplico con voz ahogada.

-Esta bien Sakura- le dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella- Todo salio bien, ya veras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estará diciendo sus típicas babosadas- dijo el con molestia.

-Touya- le reprendió la castaña, sintiendo un poco de alivio en su pecho- ¡Puedo verlo por favor!-dijo aun con angustia en sus ojos.

-Debes esperar un momento, ahora lo están pasando a una habitación. Te llamare en cuanto me sea posible, por favor espera-

Ella asintió. Media hora después Touya llevo a Sakura hasta la habitación del ambarino y regreso con los demás.

- Estaba preocupado por ti- le murmuro a Tomoyo cuando se acerco a ella.

- Perdóname por mi desconsideración, no volverá a pasar- le respondió de la misma forma.

Touya le miro de reojo- No voy a preguntarte donde estabas, por que lo supongo- dijo serio.

Tomoyo levanto la vista hacia el rostro de el, pero Touya no le miraba, siguió su mirada hasta llegar a donde Eriol, quien intentaba tranquilizar a Meiling- Touya yo...-

- Ahora no es muy apropiado que hablemos sobre eso. Pero cuando lo sea, espero que seas sincera- le dijo y luego se aparto de su lado.

A la amatista se le formo un nudo en el estomago.

- ¿Crees que sea necesario suspender la boda?- la voz de Cindy le saco de la impresión.

- No... Lo se. Supongo que seria lo más conveniente, porque solo faltan dos semanas, pero Sakura y Shaoran son los que tienen que decidirlo- le contesto.

- Conociendo a Shaoran...- suspiro- Será mejor que no pienses en vacaciones- le dijo jocosa.

Tomoyo la miro intrigada- ¿Que significa eso?-

- Nada yo hablando incoherencias no más- rió

Del otro lado del pasillo estaba Eriol ya con una Meiling mas tranquila...

- He notado algo interesante- dijo de súbito la china.

- ¿Y que es eso?- dijo Eriol feliz de que estuviera mas tranquila, aunque el no.

- Cuando llegue al hospital, solo estaba Sakura junto a Yukito, que le informaba alguna cosa. Pero lo que me extraño fue ver llegar a Cindy y Touya juntos- Eriol le miro con leve sorpresa- y luego, llegaron Tomoyo y tu juntos- termino la china, luego le miro con malicia- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?-

- No sabia que fueras tan observadora- fue lo que le dijo Eriol- Sin embargo solo puedo responderte por mi lado, de lo otro no se nada...aun-

- Ya veo-

Eriol miro a la amatista, que no tenía muy buena cara.

-.-.-.-

Cuando Sakura entro a la habitación, su corazón se encogió más de lo que estaba (si eso es posible). Verlo allí, en esa cama, rodeado de aparatos y tubos fue mucho para ella. Touya le acomodo una silla al lado de la cama y luego salio de la habitación, no sin antes murmurarle palabras de aliento. Ella se sentó y tomo su mano izquierda entre las suyas, la derecha estaba cubierta por el yeso que llegaba hasta por debajo del codo. Además de eso, solo se veía algunas contusiones y un pequeño vendaje en su frente. Según Touya, el mayor daño lo había sufrido por dentro. Las lágrimas volvieron aparecer en su rostro cayendo la mano que sujetaba. Ella solo quería verle despertar, hasta que no lo hiciera, no se sentiría tranquila. Quería ver sus ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaba.

- Shaoran por favor, no me dejes- dijo con voz ahogada.

Se quedo toda la noche a su lado, nadie la apartaría de allí. Nunca más lo dejaría solo. Si el se hubiera quedado en casa... no estaría en esta situación. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era de día, no pego el ojo en toda la noche, a pesar que Yukito le dijo que no despertaría por la anestesia quizás hasta la mañana.

Tomoyo entro a la habitación con dos cafés- Toma esto te dará algo de energía-

- Gracias- agradeció en un hilillo de voz.

- No has dormido en toda la noche- dijo atrayendo una silla para sentarse a su lado.

- Tu tampoco- le dijo, aun llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y se le notaban las ojeras.

Ella asintió- El estará bien Sakura, es muy fuerte-

- Lo se, pero este nudo en mi estomago no se quita- dijo ella intentando sonreír.

-Es normal supongo- incluso ella aun tenia el nudo...solo que por otro motivo- Cambiando un poco el tema, quizás no lo hayas pensado pero, crees que debemos suspender la boda-

Sakura miro a Shaoran- Lo he pensado, pero creo que debo esperar a que despierte para decidirlo los dos. A mi no me importaría hacerlo...-

- Pero quieres su opinión- concluyo.

- Si-

- Entiendo. Espero que no sea tan dormilón porque necesito saberlo antes que pasen las dos semanas-dijo jocosa.

Sakura rió- Gracias amiga-

- Para eso estamos las amigas Saku-

- ¿Has hablado con Touya?-

Tomoyo negó con su cabeza- pero lo haré- dijo con tristeza.

- Es lo mejor Tomoyo-

- Lo se- suspiro- Como puedes estarte preocupando por eso ahora. Seria bueno que desayunaras algo-

- No tengo hambre, y no me quiero separar de el. Mejor ve tú-

Tomoyo medito un momento- Eso haré. Me cambiare de ropa, y te traeré una nueva, así cuando despierte no te vera lo destartalada que estas, no vaya ser que se arrepienta de casarse- dijo con tal drama abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Oye!- reclamo la castaña.

- Vuelvo enseguida- se despidió.

-.-.-.-

Tomoyo llego al apartamento y tomo un rápido baño. Se vistió y tomo todo lo necesario. Ya iba saliendo pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedo congelada.

-Tu...- fue lo que logro articular cuando vio a Kajo frente a ella.

- No vengo a pelear, te lo juro. Solo quiero hablar contigo-

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar...- le dijo cortante.

- Por favor, no te quitare mucho el tiempo- le suplico la pelirroja.

Tomoyo sintió que se arrepentiría pero la dejo pasar- ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?-

- Gracias, estoy bien así- dijo ella, mientras daba un vistazo al departamento- Así que aquí vives ahora-

- Solo temporalmente-

Kajo asintió- Creo que ibas saliendo así que no te quitare el tiempo. Solo vine a decirte que...ganaste-

Tomoyo la miro extrañada- ¿Gane?-

- Si ganaste. Después de hoy, no volverás a saber de mí. Y quiero que sepas...que entendí que Eriol nunca será para mí-

Esta si que no se la podía creer, y su cara muy bien que lo reflejaba. Quiso pellizcarse para saber que no era un sueño.

- Te sorprende tanto mi actitud- le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- La...verdad...s-si-dijo un tanto nerviosa y esperando lo peor.

- Veras, cuando uno crece...madura bastante. Y yo me di cuenta que lo de Eriol solo era un capricho de juventud-

-No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, entonces porque...-dijo con desconfianza.

- Simplemente fueron los celos lo que me llevo a ser tan cruel como antes- Kajo miro como la amatista le volvía ver sorprendida- Aunque yo sepa que era un capricho, no dejo de sentir celos y tenerte envidia Tomoyo- le dio la espalda cuando sintió sus ojos humedecer-Siento celos del amor que Eriol te tiene...yo quisiera que alguien me quisiera con un amor tan bonito como ese-

Tomoyo sintió pena por ella, y la tristeza le invadió. Quizás Kajo Misuki solo era una humana más...

- Que tonta yo, ya te hice llorar- dijo al ver como escapaban lagrimas de su interlocutora- Perdóname por todo lo que te hice, no solo ayer...también en el pasado, se que fue mucho el daño, y que tuve que ver con que te fueras... y lo lamento. Eres una buena persona y Eriol merece alguien así- se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Tomoyo estaba sin palabras- Pero... si lo lastimas... te las veras conmigo-dijo con voz endiablada.

Una gotita rodó por la nuca de la amatista...esa era la Kajo que conocía- Lo cuidare bien...y yo te perdono-

Kajo sonrió para si- Gracias... se que así será. Un placer haber tenido esta conversación contigo Tomoyo Daudojiu, que seas feliz- y así se marcho. Tomoyo acto seguido se pellizco...es que era muy difícil de creer...seguro que nadie le creería lo que acababa de pasar. Miro su reloj ya se le hacia tarde.

-.-.-.-

Eriol estaba un poco preocupado, no solo por la salud de su amigo, también por Tomoyo. Hace unos minutos había llegado con la ropa de Sakura, y por eso el se quedo cuidando de Shaoran, pero la amatista estaba como en las nubes desde que volvió, y cuando le pregunto que pasaba lo único que le dijo en tono ausente fue: _No me creerías si te lo dijera._ Así se había ido con Sakura. Y la razón por la que se preocupaba era que tal vez esto estaba siendo demasiado para los nervios de Tomoyo. Desde que llegaron al hospital y ella cruzo palabras con Kinomoto, la sentía triste y distante. No era que quisiera cariñitos...ella todavía seguía siendo la novia de Kinomoto. Suspiro pesadamente y sostuvo su cabeza en dos de sus dedos...que disparates estaba pensando...

- Quisiera...tener una cámara... para fotografiar tu cara en estos momentos-

Eriol levanto la cara sorprendido y vio a Shaoran despierto...- Vaya hasta que despertó el bello durmiente-dijo jocoso.

Shaoran solo hizo mueca de reír con sarcasmo, y luego dio un vistazo a la habitación, pero ese moviendo le mareo- Sinceramente no se donde estoy, ni que paso- dijo sujetándose la cabeza con la mano libre.

- Bueno estas en un hospital, específicamente donde trabaja tu cuñado- observo como el castaño ponía cara de fastidio- Y la razón es porque tuviste un accidente. Enserio que das cada susto... eres un desconsiderado Shaoran Li- dijo con una mueca de drama.

- Sigues de graciosito...- dijo con una vena palpitándole en la frente.

- Tu empezaste- le observo Eriol- Bueno será mejor que avise que ya despertaste, o capaz que Sakura me ahorca por no decirle nada-

- Sakura nunca seria capaz de eso-

- En estos momentos...no estoy tan seguro-dijo el serio.

A Shaoran le rodó la gotita por la nuca- Exagerado-

Eriol salio, y el ambarino quedo solo. Vio el yeso que tenia y se lamento que fuera la derecha- Así no podré ponerle el anillo a Sakura- Intento sentarse pero lo dejo cuando el dolor en sus costillas apareció. Pronto la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a su prometida.

- Shaoran estas...despierto- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia el dándole un abrazo...fuerte...el chino gimió del dolor- Perdóname, que tonta soy, te lastime- dijo separándose al instante.

- No eres una tonta, y por favor no llores- le dijo el con dulzura, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas (claro con la izquierda). Ella cerro lo ojos al sentir sus dedos sobre su rostro, y las lagrimas inevitablemente volvieron a brotar- Sakura...-se lamento el.

- Lo siento...es que...no se...que habría hecho...si tu...si tu...- dijo entre sollozos.

El le abrazo con su única mano, y ella correspondió teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo- Pero estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ninguna parte, así que ya no llores mas, sabes que te prefiero con una sonrisa- Ella asintió, se limpio el rostro y luego le sonrió- Así esta mejor- dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

- PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS. TU DEBERIAS ESTAR COMIENDO ALGO...Y TU DEBERIAS ESTAR DESCANSANDO- los gritos de Touya los espanto tanto que Sakura casi se cae de la cama-¡Vamos que pueden esperar hasta que se casen!- dijo apartando a Sakura hacia la puerta.

- Hermano- protesto la ojiverde. Shaoran estaba que echaba humos...

- Tomoyo te esta esperando, sal de una vez-

Sakura dudo... temía dejar a Shaoran solo con Touya... no es que su hermano lo fuera a matar directamente...pero si podría terminar haciéndolo de un infarto.

- ¡Y tu que te crees! Ahora mismo te pondré un sedante y problema resuelto- dijo con cierto tono de malicia.

- ¡Eso es abuso de autoridad!- reclamo Shaoran.

- ¡Así a ver con quien te quejas!- dijo sacando la inyección de la nada. Shaoran puso rostro de espanto.

A eso se refería...si los dejaba solos...terminaría sin prometido...

- ¡No voy a dejar que me pongas eso!-

- No es necesario que me dejes...solo tengo que ponerlo en el suero y listo- mientras lo explicaba, lo hacia...así que Shaoran, ni Sakura pudieron evitarlo...ya había puesto el sedante para cuando termino de hablar. Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Touya!- exclamo Sakura espantada.

- Todavía estas aquí... vete ya, que este estará fuera del aire por un buen rato- otra vez la voz maliciosa...de hecho ya a Shaoran le daba vueltas todo...pronto cayo dormido...no sin antes echar un par de maldiciones en chino... que por suerte Touya no entendió.

Sakura salio de la habitación y suspiro ¿Qué iba hacer con esos dos?

- ¿Como esta?- le pregunto Meiling

- Pues yo creo que con mucha energía- dijo con una gotita.

-Eso es buena señal- le dijo Cindy.

- ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?- pregunto al no verla en ningún lado.

- Esta en la cafetería, dijo que te esperaría allá. Eriol fue con ella- le explico Mei.

-.-.-.-

Eriol estaba tan anonadado que casi se ahoga con el café. Lo que Tomoyo le acababa de contar era totalmente insólito...increíble...de película.

- ¿Estas bromeando?- le dijo después de recuperarse del asombro.

- Te dije que no me ibas a creer- suspiro ella.

- Te creo...solo que eso nunca me lo hubiera esperado de Kajo-

- Tú crees que toda es una trampa...un engaño para hacerme sentir mal- dijo angustiada.

Eriol poso su mano sobre la de ella- ¿Tu crees que sea eso?-

Tomoyo bajo la mirada hacia su mano cubierta por la de el- Le creí todo lo que me dijo. En verdad no pienso que lo haya dicho para lastimarme-

- Pues si crees eso, es por que es así-

Ella levanto la vista y le vio sonreír- Gracias- le correspondió de la misma manera. Se sentía tan bien con el, desde siempre había logrado espantar sus temores con solo su sonrisa, pero aquella vez...cuando sintió mas temor, no fue capaz de hablarlo y por eso...termino yéndose de su lado, el error mas grande de su vida-Aun hay algo que me tiene preocupada-

Eriol no tuvo que preguntarle que, porque sabía muy bien que era- De eso quería hablarte-

Tomoyo le miro sonriente- No te preocupes estaré bien. Por más difícil que sea...es lo mejor. Me di cuenta que no quiero seguir en una mentira, y de este modo solo le hago daño a Touya. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y nadie mas- Eriol asintió y apretó su mano.

- Disculpen que me tardara- era Sakura junto a Cindy.

- Te tardaste un poco solamente- le dijo su amiga, mientras ellas tomaban asiento.

- Es que Sakura no quería dejar solo a Shaoran-

- Sakura no seas tan sobre protectora- se burlo Eriol.

- Si no es eso-

- ¿Y entonces?-

- Es que Touya es un abusador- dijo molesta.

Tomoyo sintió el nudo volver a su estomago.

- Ya me imagino...pobre de mi amigo-suspiro el ojiazul.

- Y hablando de todo un poco- interrumpió Cindy- ¿lograste hablarle sobre la boda?-

- No...- dijo en un suspiro- Espero que cuando vuelva a despertar pueda hablarlo con el-

-.-.-.-

Tomoeda se veía linda de noche. Eso pensaba la inglesa, mientras tomaba aire en la azotea. Maravillándose con la luces de la ciudad, le vino a la mente Touya Kinomoto. Mira que venirse a enamorar de tal cabezota...quien se lo iba decir- No tienes caso- se dijo a si misma. Pero le gustaba sus besos...incluso cuando se enojaba (lo cual era casi siempre) y también la parte tierna que había descubierto en el. Touya era mas de lo que aparentaba y ella quería ser quien descubriera su verdadero yo.

- Siempre he pensado que debiste ser un gato o algo parecido en tu otra vida- la voz de Eriol le saco de sus pensamientos- siempre andas buscando lo lugares mas altos- dijo poniéndose a su lado.

- Quizás, quien sabe- le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros- La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tu aquí arriba?-

- Es que escuche algo muy interesante esta tarde-

- ¿Y que es eso?-

- Es sobre Kinomoto y tú-

- Tienes celos- le dijo con la mirada entrecerrada y juguetona.

Eriol rió- Quizás- le dijo de la misma forma-Anda cuéntame-

- Es parcialmente verdad, digo, si es lo que estoy pensando- contesto.

- No pierdes el tiempo- dijo con una gotita.

- Que va. Si yo no lo planeaba. Pero sucedió...al menos de mi parte- dijo lo último con tristeza.

Eriol le observo- Me alegro en cierto modo. Aunque si Touya Kinomoto se atreve hacerte sufrir...conocerá el lado malo de Eriol Hiraguizawa- le dijo con jocosidad, mientras miraba la ciudad.

Ella le miro y luego sonrió mirando el mismo panorama-Más le vale que no lo haga entonces-respondió del mismo modo.

-.-.-.-

Iba en su auto sin mucha prisa. Después de todo, no quería ir hacia allí. Tener que enfrentarse a Touya aun le asustaba. No que el medico fuera a estrangularla, es solo que ella no soportaría ser la causante de su dolor, porque el siempre había estado allí para ella, y eso siempre se lo agradecería. Pero no es lo mismo agradecimiento que amor... Lo bueno que su celular había sonado en medio del camino para distraerle un poco...

- ¿Entonces sigo con los preparativos?-

-_ Nos casaremos el día acordado-_

- Pero Sakura estas segura...-

- _Lo se Tomoyo, pero Shaoran y yo lo discutimos y no cambiaran los planes. Solo si el se sintiera sin salud para seguir pararíamos todo, fue lo que me dijo y prometió_-

- Entiendo. Pues nos veremos en el hospital-

- _Te espero...y suerte amiga_-

- Gracias-

Ya al cortar la llamada se encontraba en el ascensor que la llevaría al apartamento de Touya. No tuvo que tocar la puerta, el ya la estaba esperando en la entrada.

- Pasa-

Ella entro, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora. Ya no podía huir más. Sujeto su bolso con fuerza como si fuera su única salvación.

- Esto no es un juicio Tomoyo, deja el nerviosismo- le dijo el en tono serio.

Estaba molesto, eso sentía en su voz y no podía reclamarle que lo estuviera. Sintió sus ojos humedecer- Touya...- su voz se quebró y un nudo en su garganta le quito la voz.

- Lo amas. Siempre ha sido así. Incluso cuando te destrozo el corazón...seguiste amándolo. Yo siempre lo supe y lo he sabido-Tomoyo tomo valor y alzo su vista hacia el, que la miraba fijamente- Pero supongo que tuve la esperanza de que pudieras sentir lo mismo por mi. Creo que eso no era suficiente-dijo sereno.

- ¡No digas eso!- exclamo ella- Tu siempre estuviste ahí conmigo sin importar nada. Eres una persona maravillosa y que nadie te diga lo contrario. Solo es que yo...- el asintió como comprendiendo lo que iba a decir- Sino hubiera conocido a Eriol, si yo no sintiera esto por el, estoy segura que me hubiera enamorado de ti enseguida Touya-

- Lo se- dijo posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- Pero no es así y prefiero que estés con la persona que si te hace feliz-

El estaba tan sereno, que Tomoyo se preocupo, porque podía ver su tristeza en los ojos.

- Por favor perdóname- dijo abrazándole.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, puedes irte tranquila-

Por que estaba tan tranquilo, por que no rompía todo y alzaba la voz- Me odias- susurro en sollozo.

- No te odio, eso nunca podría pasar- dijo levantando su rostro- Nunca pienses eso. Quiero que seas feliz Tomoyo. Pero si el inglesito hace una de las suyas le rompo el cuello- dijo en su tono habitual.

La amatista rió- Se que lo harías-

- Bien esta conversación ya me aburrió, así que será mejor que te vayas antes que la histérica de mi hermana empiece a pensar que te tire por el balcón o algo parecido-

- Gracias Touya- le dio otro abrazo- Gracias por comprender- y luego se marcho.

El simplemente suspiro profundo, ese había sido la ocasión en toda su vida, que se había controlado por mas tiempo, le dolía dejarla ir, pero no ganaba nada teniéndola sin que le quisiera como el a ella-Necesito un trago- dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salio de su apartamento.

-.-.-.-

- Dios mió, nunca te había visto tan nervioso en toda mi vida- exclamo Shaoran, mientras veía a su amigo caminar de un lado para otro- enserio que ya me estas contagiando. Quieres tranquilizarte- le suplico.

- Es que estoy preocupado por Tomoyo-

- Lo se, pero terminaras haciendo un hoyo en el piso-

Eriol suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla- Bien ya no pienso mas en eso-

- Mejor-

- ¿Y cuando sales?-

- En tres días-

- Al menos no te tienes que quedar la semana-

- Si pero cuando salga, es directo a la cama. Sakura no me dejara hacer nada, hasta me amenazo con llamar al odioso de su hermano-

Eriol rió. Pero a la mención del medico el nerviosismo volvió. Hasta que la vio entrar junto a Sakura.

- Hola Shaoran¿como te sientes hoy?- saludo Tomoyo.

- Mucho mejor, gracias-

Sakura se quedo con el ambarino, mientras los otros dos salían de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- fue lo primero que le dijo.

- Si, creo que todo salio bien-le respondió.

- ¿Segura?-

Ella asintió mientras le abrazaba-Touya y yo dejamos de ser novios desde hace unos minutos-

- Lo cual me deja libre para hacer lo que quiera contigo- dijo pícaro.

- ¿Y que es lo que me va hacer señor Hiraguizawa?- pregunto alzando su mirada a la de el.

- Ah eso no se dice. Se demuestra- dijo besándole.

-.-.-.-

Cuando Cindy abrió su puerta, no se imagino ver a Touya Kinomoto allí, y aparentemente había bebido por que el olor se esparcía por todo el lugar.

- ¿No me dejaras pasar?-

Aunque oliera a alcohol, hablaba claramente, pensó Cindy- Claro- dijo dejándole entrar. Touya se lanzo al sofá- Creo que te preparare un café-Touya la vio dirigirse a la cocina, y regresar minutos después regresar con una taza en la mano- Ahora dime por que te tomaste el bar entero- dijo mientras el tomaba el café.

- Tomoyo y yo ya no somos novios- dijo sin rodeos.

- Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente- se excuso.

El se encogió de hombros- no importa-

Cindy le observo incrédula, podía ver que le dolía, sino fuera así, no estuviera oliendo a alcohol en estos momentos- De verdad lo siento mucho-

El le miro- ¿en verdad lo sientes?- dijo el sarcástico.

- A que viene eso- le dijo sorprendida.

- Vamos y deja la careta- exploto el, levantándose.

- No se de que estas hablando-

- Tu querías que rompiéramos, lo deseabas, di la verdad- dijo enfrentándola.

Ella se enojo- No vengas a desahogar tu coraje conmigo- dijo indignada antes sus palabras.

- No me estoy desahogando contigo, porque estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo sujetándola por los brazos.

- Suéltame- le amenazo ella.

- Y si no quiero- le susurro el.

- Te golpeare tan fuerte que desearas no haberme conocido- dijo con más enojo.

- Eso quisiera verlo-

Cindy iba a replicar, pero los labios de Touya se lo impidieron. Aunque estuviera enojada, se rindió ante su beso, y luego ya no supo parar. Pronto Touya empezó a besar su cuello, mientras ella suspiraba y le quitaba la chaqueta. La atrajo mas hacia el pegando sus cuerpos, devorando su boca con pasión. Desabrocho su blusa poco a poco, dejando su pecho al descubierto, solo sujetado por le sostén. Luego la camisa de él cayó al suelo, permitiéndole recorrer su torso con más libertad.

- Touya espera- dijo separándose de improvisto- Esto no esta bien, tu estas borracho y yo no quiero que sea así-

- No estoy borracho. Se perfectamente lo que esta ocurriendo, y quiero que suceda- dijo aprisionándola a el.

- Touya por favor-suplico ella

- Yo no estoy claro en lo que siento por ti. Pero si se que últimamente no dejo de pensar en ti, te deseo y quiero vivir esto contigo-

Cindy tembló ante sus palabras. Aunque ella le amara y el no estuviera seguro, deseaba estar con el, aunque fuera solo por esa noche, conocer mas a fondo a Touya Kinomoto.

_**Continuara...**_

¡TERMINE¡¡SI! (Perdón ando como pavo estos días) Bueno como ven Shaoran no se murió (ni loka lo mato), y la Kazorra (como le dice Basi) con lo que salio o.o ¿ustedes le creen? esteme... este capitulo lo que mas me gusto fue el final la verdad dios mió yo misma me tiro horita por dejarlo allí, pero no quería hacer otro lemon tan rápido, que quizás(si ustedes me lo piden) lo ponga en un epilogo, si es que hago alguno jaja...ah y la parte en que Touya fastidia a Shaoran...lo se el chino me kiere matar por ser tan mala en accidentarlo y después fastidiarlo. Estuvo bueno la verdad...

Touya¡Si pero lo dejaste por mitad, por que demonios no describiste el lemon!

Shaoran: y después me dice pervertido¬¬

Touya¡tu cállate o te pongo un sedante mas fuerte!

Sakura: eso no te lo voy a permitir.

Touya: a ver como me paras enana.

Cindy: Touya ya déjalos en paz.

Touya: es que no es justo al inglesito si se lo describes, y a mi no. ¡QUE SOY LA CUNETA!

Yohko: si sabes que es la "cuneta" en mi país ¿verdad? O.o

Touya: tengo la idea¡por eso lo digo!

Eriol: que vulgar...

Touya¡ahora si te rompo la cara!

Bueno en lo que Touya se tranquiliza y evitamos que desfigure a nuestro protagonista, les agradezco a:

_**Zaphimoon**_

_**Basileia Daudojiu**_

_**Fabisa**_

_**Gabyhyatt**_

_**Saori-Luna**_

_**Shami**_

_**Sonylee**_

_**Miru**_

**_Mimet Yauniut_**

_**Gustavo**_

_**Mia T.**_

_**Cindy M.**_

Normalmente respondo los reviews (con lo que me encanta hacerlo) pero mañana hay trabajo, y quiero al menos dejarles el capitulo publicado ya. Pero muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, y espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo también.

Touya: entonces lo vas a dejar así.

Yohko: si ya dije que solo si me lo piden lo describo. Así que reza para que lo pidan aunque sea tres personas ok.

Touya: me lleva...

Yohko: es mi venganza por molestar a Shao jojo.

Touya¡¡LO SABIA¡ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!

Yohko: si si si... pero yo soy la escritora así que te calmas ya o te juro que en el otro capi te va mal.

Touya: ...

Yohko: mucho mejor.

¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!

**Yohko B.**


	9. Una Sorpresa Amarga

**Hey ya volvi! Disfrutenlo!**

**-----------------------------**

**Aclaraciones:**

-_pensamientos-_

"_Recuerdos"_

**-----------------------------**

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

"_La lluvia arreciaba contra el suelo. Dentro se veía una figura femenina correr entre los pasillos. El sollozo de la chica hacia eco entre las paredes. Cayó de rodillas al entrar a una habitación. Las lágrimas mojaban su almohada. El llanto desgarraba su alma. Los había visto. Ellos dos se atrevieron a engañarla. ¿Por qué? Si el ya no quería estar con ella...por que no lo dijo... por que hacerle esto... ¡Como pudo hacerlo!!_

_- Tomoyo querida ¿te encuentras bien?- alguien toco su puerta._

_- ¡Quiero estar sola!- grito desde la cama._

_- Te he escuchado llorar, segura que estas bien-_

_Tomoyo se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta. Era la madre de el._

_- Le dije que estoy bien-_

_- Dios querida te ves horrible ¿que te sucedió?-_

_- Por que no le pregunta a su hijo- dijo ella con sarcasmo. No es que se llevara muy bien con la señora._

_-¿Eriol? Que tiene que ver el con eso-_

_-Ya le dije que le pregunte a el- dijo cerrando la puerta, pero una mano la detuvo._

_- NO te atrevas niña. No permitiré esa falta de respecto- le amenazo._

_- Déjeme cerrar la puerta-_

_- Se canso de ti verdad. Eso es lo que pasa. Mi hijo al fin se dio cuenta que solo eres un capricho y ya se canso de ti- le dijo en son de burla._

_- No tiene derecho...-_

_- Tú no eres más que una mocosa campesina que no tiene ni idea de lo que mi hijo necesita-_

_- ¡Y supongo que su adorada Kajo si verdad!- dijo controlando la rabia que sentía por dentro._

_- Kajo, a diferencia tuya, es una mujer hecha y derecha. Independiente, de buena posición, con clase, y muy hermosa. Cosas de las que tu careces querida. Así que yo te recomendaría que empacaras tus cosas, antes de que mi niño se de cuenta la clase de basura con la que se metió y te saque a patadas de aquí- le dirigió una sonrisa malévola y permitió que la puerta se cerrara"_

- Después de eso, empaque mis cosas. Fue cuando me encontraste e intentaste impedir que me fuera- limpio las lágrimas de su cara.

-Ahora entiendo todo- dijo el levantándose del sillón.

- Yo los vi en la oficina de tu padre... cuando se besaron-

- Tomoyo las cosas no fueron así-

- Se que debí escucharte. Pero yo sentía que me ahogaba y las acciones valían más que las palabras en ese momento-

- No puedo creer que mi madre se allá atrevido a entrometerse de esa forma- dijo molesto.

- Ella y Kajo se encargaron de hacerme la vida imposible desde que llegue. Pero yo decidí ser fuerte por ti, y por que sabia que estabas pasando un momento terrible con la enfermedad de tu padre- dijo ella siguiéndolo hasta el balcón- y entonces todo empezó a ir de mal en peor. Te sentía distante, peleábamos a cada segundo y yo me moría de celos cada vez que Kajo se te acercaba. Y luego paso lo de la oficina y tu madre me dijo esas cosas. En mi mente inmadura pensé que tenia razón, que te habías cansado de mi, que solo te molestaba y que quizás Kajo te comprendía mejor que yo-

- Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti- dijo el acercándola mas- Tomoyo, lo que paso en la oficina esa noche fue un mal entendido-

- No tienes que explicarme nada eso ya no importa-

-Quiero decírtelo- aseguro el, a lo que ella asintió- Esa noche discutí con mi padre. Y mi madre no mejoro las cosas que digamos. Ahora se que siguió empeorándolas después- dijo mirándole- yo estaba deprimido y me tome unas copas de mas. Fue cuando Kajo llego. Le conté lo que paso y ella aprovecho la situación para seducirme- tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas- Aun en mi estado no lo permití, pero entonces me beso. Eso fue lo que viste. Yo la aparte y me fui enojado a la casa. Cuando encontré que te marchabas- le sonrió con melancolía.

- Todo lo que paso fue un mal entendido que nos separo hasta ahora. Pero me alegra que todo sea diferente ahora- le sonrió con dulzura.

- A mi también-

- Te amo-

- Te amo mi amatista-

Se fundieron en un beso, que sello el pasado y abre el futuro.

**_Noveno Capitulo: Una Sorpresa Amarga..._**

Una semana bastante agitada se podría llamar esa. Ya estaban en los últimos arreglos para la boda. Tomoyo y Meiling se encontraba esperando que Sakura terminara de ponerse el vestido de novia que su mejor amiga diseño. Cuando la castaña salio vestida con su vestido blanco, estilo corsel de falda ancha, encajes que cubrían desde sus hombros hasta las muñecas, una cola no muy larga y pedrerías que destacaban mas los encantos de este.

- Dios te ves hermosa- dijo se Tomoyo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Eres la novia mas linda que he visto en mi vida- exclamo Meiling

- No exageren chicas- dijo ella sonrojada.

- Ya quiero ver la cara de Shaoran cuando te vea así- dijo su mejor amiga mientras arreglaba unos detalles al vestido.

- Me la imagino- mientras reía- Tomoyo eres buena en esto ¡Me apunto para cuando me toque!-exclamo Mei.

- La verdad si esta hermoso. Gracias amiga- dijo ella a punto de llorar.

- ¡Ah que es eso! Nada de ponerse sentimentales- le reclamo Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero que lloronas- exclamo la china con voz ahogada, mientras buscaba pañuelos para las tres.

- Ahora si. En dos días me caso- dijo mirándose al espejo.

- ¿Estas nerviosa?-

- Solo un poco...- dijo aparentando tranquilidad- ¡ME MUERO DE LOS NERVIOS!-

Tomoyo y Mei rieron.

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le consoló la amatista.

- Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo. Además Shaoran aun no se recupera por completo del accidente-

- El es fuerte y testarudo. Seguro que sobrevive a la boda- dijo jocosa Meiling- ahora me preocupa el "después de la boda"- dijo picara.

- ¿El "después"?- dijo Sakura sin comprender. Tomoyo solo rió por debajo.

-Y esta el hecho de que tienes que verlo en su traje de novio- cambio el tema la amatista.

- ¿Tú lo viste?-

- Claro yo soy la modista Saku- exclamo Tomoyo- Le queda espectacular- le aseguro.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco- ¿Y los demás trajes?-

- Ya esta todo listo-

- Si te quieres arrepentir hazlo ahora- le aconsejo Mei.

- ¡No como crees!- rieron las tres.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Te noto de mal humor hoy- saludo Yukito a su amigo- Bueno más que antes...- aclaro.

Touya gruño, mientras masajeaba su frente. Después de la borrachera y la mala noche que paso, era de menos el humor que trajera.

- No me fastidies. No estoy para tus tonterías-

- Si lo se. Lamento mucho lo de Tomoyo-

¡Ja! Ojala fuera eso lo que le molesta. Bueno si un poco, después de todo a nadie le gusta que le quiten la novia. Pero... en realidad estaba así por el otro asunto que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

-Anda, ya encontraras alguien mas- le consoló su amigo.

-_Que pensarías si te dijera que ya la encontré, solo que no estoy seguro_- pensó Touya mientras entraba a su oficina-Eso ya no importa Yuki. Dejemos el tema-

- Como quieras ¿has visto a Tomoyo después que cortaron?-

Touya lo fulmino con la mirada- No te dije que dejemos el tema-

- Este es otro tema-

-ES LO MISMO-

- ¿Vas a contestar?-

- Te juro que hay días en que quiero tirarte por una ventana- murmuro enojado. Pero su amigo ni se inmuto, solo esperaba una respuesta- Si la he visto ¿contento?-

- ¿Y?-

- Nada déjame en paz. Esta vez en enserio, una sola palabra mas y te tiro por esa ventana-

- Esta bien, ya no te enojes. Pero a mi me parece que estas muy tranquilo después de lo que sucedió, conociéndote estarías ahora mismo matando a Hiraguizawa, pero no estas aquí como si nada hubiera pasado... sospechoso... muy sospechoso- dijo saliendo de la oficina antes que Touya cumpliera su amenaza.

El moreno se dejo caer en el asiento de su escritorio, mientras daba un largo suspiro-¿Qué voy hacer contigo Cindy?-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la castaña mientras dejaba una bandeja de té en la mesa.

- Mucho mejor, gracias- le agradeció Shaoran.

- Más te vale. No quiero que le pegues otro susto a la pobre de Saku, y de paso a mí también- dijo Cindy.

Shaoran rió- No lo haré te lo prometo-

- ¿Y tú brazo?-

- Pues aun falta mucho para que me quiten el yeso. Un fastidio la verdad-

- No te preocupes, yo se que con todo y ese yeso, le cumplirás a Sakurita en la luna miel- dijo jocosa.

- ¡Ahh ya empiezas con tus cosas!- dijo sonrojado.

- Es que me encanta como te pones- dijo riendo.

-No es bueno divertirse a costa de los demás- dijo serio.

- ¿Quien dijo que no?- pregunto sorprendida.

- No tienes remedio- suspiro el.

Ella rió más- Pero ya pasando a cosas más serias...-

- ¡Oh no! seria tu, se esta cayendo el cielo- dijo jocoso.

- ¡Oye!- dijo golpeándole el otro brazo.

- ¡Auch! Me quieres dejar sin el otro brazo-

- Pues no te burles-

- Pero hace un momento te parecía bien-

- ¡Ahh con que esa tenemos...venganza eh!-

- Muy bien, ya va enserio-

- De verdad es serio-

- Soy todo oído-

Cindy respiro profundo- Shaoran yo te considero mi mejor amigo, junto con Eriol. Pero me da pena hablar de esto con el. No se me siento incomoda y por eso recurro a ti- dijo.

- Me estas asustando- dijo el serio- ¿Paso algo?-

Ella negó con su cabeza- Solo necesito que me escuches y después me des tu sincera opinión- El asintió a modo de respuesta, a lo que ella prosiguió, después de tomar aire- Estoy enamorada de Touya Kinomoto-

La reacción del ambarino...bueno pues... no fue lo que Cindy esperaba.

- ¿Y el lo esta de ti?- dijo tranquilo después de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿No vas a gritar como loco?-

- ¿Por qué voy a gritar como loco?-

- Espera estoy hablando con Shaoran Li, el que no soporta a Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de su prometida, con el que no puedes estar ni un minuto por que empiezan a discutir y...-

- Ya entendí el punto- dijo callándola- Si no nos llevamos bien, por que es un cabezota. Pero el es una buena persona en el fondo y nunca, por mas mal que me caiga, le he deseado algo malo-

- Si lo se. Tú no eres esa clase de persona. Pero pensé que te enfadarías- dijo sonriéndole- Eriol me pregunto lo mismo que tu-

- ¿Eriol lo sabe?-

- Si-

- Entonces no entiendo por que te da pena, si el ya lo sabe-

- Es que el no sabe lo que sucedió anoche- dijo con un poco de pena.

- ¿Anoche?- parpadeo el- Ehmm no estoy seguro si quiero escuchar eso-

- Dijiste que me escucharías. Solo te tengo confianza a ti después de Eriol-

-¿Qué paso anoche?- dijo suspirando.

"_Llegaron a la cama, mientras Touya devoraba el cuello de la inglesa con pasión. Allí continúo con su labor, y ella suspira en su oído. Pronto el se quito el cinturón y luego el pantalón. Paso hacer lo mismo con ella mientras la besaba. Quedando ambos solo en ropa interior._

_Cindy seguía dejándose llevar, pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada._

_El hecho de que el estuviera tomado. Que hubiera terminado ese mismo día con su novia. Que ni siquiera estuviera seguro de lo que sentía por ella, mientras ella si estaba enamorada de el. Taladraba su corazón entre cada beso que le daba. Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, provocando que el se detuviera._

_- ¿Que te pasa¿Por que lloras?- dijo inquieto._

_- Perdóname Touya pero no puedo- dijo apartándolo de ella y corriendo hacia el baño donde se encerró. Se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta y dejo que las lágrimas escaparan con libertad._

_- Cindy abre la puerta- escucho la voz de Touya detrás de la puerta._

_- Vete a tu casa Touya- le grito ella._

_- No hasta que salgas de ahí-_

_- No saldré- dijo con determinación- ¡Vete no quiero verte!-_

_Touya no entendía por que se comportaba así. Pero su cerebro le decía, que dejara las cosas como estaban. Luego hablaría con ella- Esta bien. Pero esto no se quedara así- dijo._

_Recogió sus cosas y luego se fue. Ella no salio del baño hasta varias horas después. Llorando se quedo dormida en su cama"_

- ¿Qué opinas?-

Shaoran la miraba algo sonrojado- No era necesario ser tan grafica-

- Pero eso fue lo que sucedió- dijo ella divertida por la cara del ambarino- Después de eso, lo he estado evitando. No contesto sus llamadas. Permanezco fuera de mi cuarto para que no me encuentre en la casa- dijo mas seria.

- Yo creo que deberías hablar con el-

- Pero que ganaría con eso. Yo no quiero estar con alguien que no sabe lo que siente-

- Te entiendo. El punto es que se lo digas-

- No quiero verlo ni hablar con el-

- ¿Pretendes huir todo el tiempo?-

- Hasta después de tu boda. Luego me marcho a Inglaterra-

- Cindy no es que este defendiendo a Touya, pero creo que el se merece tu sinceridad, así como el lo fue contigo. Es lo justo-

- Lo se- dijo triste.

-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo entro al cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaba Eriol desde que llego. Se fue vivir con el hace unos días. Dejo las bolsas de comida que traía y se propuso a preparar la comida, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien la esperaba en la sala. Tomoyo se paralizo de horror al ver la imagen frente a ella.

- U-usted- susurro.

Una mujer alta de cabellera rubia y elegancia aristocrática se levanto del sofá al ver la amatista. La miro de arriba-abajo examinándola.

- Me dijeron que este era el cuarto de mi hijo. Creo que se equivocaron- dijo haciendo ademán de marcharse.

- No- dijo Tomoyo- este es el cuarto de Eriol-

La mujer se detuvo y volvió a examinar a Tomoyo- ¿Y tu quien eres¿Que haces en el cuarto de mi hijo entonces?-

- ¿No me recuerda señora?- dijo sorprendida.

- Te me haces conocida, pero responde mi pregunta-

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que pasaba- Soy Tomoyo Daudojiu, y hace unos días vivo con Eriol- dijo con seguridad, sabía que esto causaría muchos problemas.

La mujer tardo un poco en asimilar la información que la amatista le dio- ¿Tomoyo Daudojiu?-

- La misma que viste y calza-

La volvió a mirar de la cabeza a los pies- si que has mejorado niña- dijo con ironía en su voz.

- Gracias- dijo conservando la calma.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?-

- En su trabajo-

- ¿En su trabajo? Pensé que solo venia por la boda de Li-

- Si pero lo esta ayudando en algunas cosas-

- Ya entiendo- dijo caminado hacia la puerta.

Tomoyo respiro de alivio. Se va sin dejar platos rotos. Pero canto victoria demasiado pronto.

- ¿Dices que vives con mi hijo hace unos días?- dijo volteándose hacia ella.

- Si- respondió ella firme.

- Eso quiere decir que tu y el...-

- Estamos juntos de nuevo-

La mujer hecho una carcajada- Veo que no perdiste el tiempo. Solo hizo Eriol venir aquí y te le metiste por los ojos de nuevo- el sarcasmo de sus palabras era mas que evidente. Pero Tomoyo no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear como antes.

- Yo no me le metí por los ojos a nadie señora- contestó lo mas normal que pudo.

- Bueno eso es lo que hacen las arrivistas como tu-

- Si va a insultarme, le pido que se vaya y solo regrese cuando Eriol este aquí, yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted- dicho esto le dio la espalda, ignorando a la mujer por completo.

- Sigues siendo tan altanera como antes- observo con malicia.

Tomoyo respiro profundo para aplacar la rabia que empezaba a surgir.

- Según me dijeron, tenias un novio, medico creo ¿Que paso con el¿Lo mandaste al diablo por Eriol? Debió ser un pobre idiota-

- No le permito que hable así de Touya- dijo ya perdiendo la calma.

- ¿Ah aun estas con el acaso? Estas jugando con ambos... eso es. Por que no eres más que una mujerzuela barata- dijo desafiándole de cerca.

- ¡No le permito que me insulte!- dijo aguantándose las ganas de abofetearla.

- Muchachita tu a mi no me permites nada. Yo hago lo que quiero y siempre logro lo que me propongo- dijo con orgullo.

- Si puede que si. Pero nunca lograra que su hijo la quiera aunque sea un poco-

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES!- dijo pegándole una bofetada.

Pero Tomoyo se la devolvió con mas fuerza- ¡No se atreva a tocarme de nuevo señora¡Oh no respondo!- le amenazo.

- ¡Eres una perra!- le grito mientras se sostenía la mejilla golpeada.

- Puedo ser lo que usted quiera se-ño-ra- dijo arrastrando las palabras-Pero Eriol me quiere así y esta vez nadie nos va a separar-

La mujer perdió los estribos y fue directo a pegarle otra vez...

- ¡No te atrevas madre!- dijo Eriol tras ella. Acababa de llegar cuando escucho los gritos desde el pasillo.

- Eriol cariño, no sabes lo que me ha hecho esta mujer, se atrevió a pegarme- dijo abrazándole desconsolada.

- ¿Es eso cierto Tomoyo?- dijo serio, parecía enojado. Tomoyo asintió temiendo que le se pusiera del lado de su madre.

- Si lo hice-dijo con firmeza, ya no le importaba, si el se ponía del lado de su madre, todo se acabo.

Eriol aparto a su madre del abrazo, y le sujeto con fuerza por los brazos- Te lo tienes bien merecido Irene-

- ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamo su madre- ¡Pero hijo, como te pones de su parte, yo soy tu madre!- le grito incrédula.

Tomoyo mira la escena sorprendida.

- Tú no te puedes llamar madre, y yo no te considero como tal. Toda mi vida lo único que has hecho es hacerme la vida imposible e infeliz, una madre no hace esas cosas. NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA. Regrésate a Inglaterra y déjame en paz- dijo soltándola bruscamente.

- Pero Eriol- dijo ella ahogada en llanto- No puedes hacerme esto- exclamo con rabia- ¡¡NO LA PUEDES PREFERIR ANTES A ELLA QUE A MI!!-

- Vete y nunca regreses. Y te lo advierto, si intentas algo, me olvidare el hecho de que me diste la vida-le amenazo-Lárgate ya Irene- Abrió la puerta.

Ella salio, no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a Tomoyo- Esto no se quedara así querido- le dijo a Eriol al marcharse.

Tomoyo perdió las fuerzas en sus piernas y cayo al piso. Eriol corrió con ella y le abrazo con fuerza, mientras ella empezaba a llorar- Ya pasó Tomy, no permitiré que te hagan daño-

-.-.-.-.-

Cindy cerró el auto y se dispuso a ir al ascensor. Toco el botón para subir, cuando oyó que la llamaban. Al virar vio que era Touya. Maldijo por lo bajo y pidió que el ascensor se abriera rápido. Mientras Touya se acercaba cada vez mas, ella lo ignoro por completo. El ascensor al fin se abrió y ella entro deprisa. Pero no se cerro lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el entrara.

El ascensor empezó a subir, mientras ambos permanecían en silencio...

- ¿Vas a seguir evitándome todo el tiempo?- rompió el silencio el.

- No quiero hablar contigo- respondió ella con la vista fija en la puerta del ascensor.

- ¿Qué demonios te hice para que me trates así?- dijo mirándole.

Cindy solo pedía a Dios que le ascensor se abriera rápido- Nada, simplemente no quiero hablar contigo-

- No es así de sencillo- dijo el acorralándola en una esquina.

- ¿Que tan difícil de entender es eso?- dijo ella asustada- Déjame en paz-

- No te dejare en paz-

-¿Por qué¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-

Touya se mantuvo en silencio... ¿que era lo que quería de ella¿Por qué seguía buscándola?...

- Ves... ni siquiera tu mismo lo sabes. Déjame en paz Touya- dijo saliendo de su cárcel con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- No- el la detuvo- No te iras así- dijo aprensándola hacia el.

- Suéltame- dijo con firmeza.

- Por que huyes de mi ¿A que le temes?-

- A estar con alguien que no sabe lo que quiere- le dijo ella con franqueza.

- ¡¿Crees que no se lo que quiero?!- dijo con ira, y la beso con fuerza, mientras ella intentaba librarse de ese beso, pero no podía por mas que lo intentara.

El ascensor se abrió, y ella se libero de el-¡No juegues conmigo!- salio de prisa de allí y Touya fue tras ella. La encontró parada en medio del pasillo. Cuando se acerco, vio a una mujer a pocos metros de ella.

- I-irene- susurro la inglesa. El le observo confundido.

- Así que tú también estas aquí ¡Puedo apostar que tú eres parte de todo esto!-

- No se atreva a tocarla señora- Touya la detuvo justo antes de que la golpeara- No se quien es usted y me importa un cuerno, pero si la toca, no respondo- le amenazo.

- Pero quien eres tú para hablarme así- exclamo acalorada.

- Touya Kinomoto-

- ¿Que le hiciste a Eriol?- pregunto Cindy desde atrás.

- Eso no te importa estupida- hizo ademán de acercarse mas, pero el doctor se lo impidió- ¡Ja! Cuerda de idiotas- dijo marchándose deprisa.

Touya suspiro, y luego volteo hacia Cindy- ¿Quien diablos era esa?-

- La madre de Eriol- le respondió y luego corrió hacia la habitación del mencionado, seguida por moreno.

Al llegar encontró a Tomoyo sentada en el sofá limpiándose las lagrimas- Por dios Tomoyo que te hizo-se arrodillo frente a ella y le abrazo.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le aseguro la amatista.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- dijo Touya entrando al cuarto.

Tomoyo levanto la mirada hacia el- ¿Touya que haces aquí?-

- Nada, el ya se iba- contesto Cindy molesta.

- El no se va- intervino Eriol, que salía de la cocina con una taza de te.

- Pues como veo que están bien ambos, soy yo la que me voy- dijo levantándose.

Tomoyo miraba todo confundida ¿pero que es lo que pasa?...

- No seas testaruda- le regaño Eriol.

- ¡No te metas que yo no soy Shaoran!- dijo mas furiosa aun.

- ¿Oigan que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Luego te explico- le respondió Eriol con gestos, que solo ella entendió.

Touya se acerco a ella- Aléjate de mi- se espanto ella.

- Solo escúchame una vez y después te dejo en paz- le susurro, le daba pena hablar de eso frente a Tomoyo.

- ¡¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA DE TI!!- dijo empujándolo y escapando hacia la puerta.

Pero Eriol no le permitió escapar. La subió en sus hombros, mientras esta le gritaba que la soltara. Le hizo señas a Touya de que lo siguiera. Así se dirigió a un pequeño despacho y la dejo allí encerrada con llave.

- ¡DEJAME SALIR, SE SUPONE QUE ESTES DE MI LADO!-

Touya lo alcanzo, mientras Tomoyo se quedo en la sala, mirando la escenita.

- ¿Que estas haciendo?- le pregunto el doctor.

-¿Quieres hablar con ella no?-

-Si...-

- Toma la llave, cuando terminen o decidas que ya no la aguantas, la dejas ir- dijo poniéndole las llaves en la mano- Buena suerte- dijo retirándose de la puerta.

- ¿Espera por que haces esto?- pregunto confundido.

- Supongo... que te debo una- dijo sonriéndole.

Touya entendió a lo que se refería- No lo hice por ti. Lo hice por Tomoyo-

- Lo se. Yo también lo hago por Cindy-

-Entendido- contesto.

- Cuídala, si le haces algo, te las veras conmigo-

-Lo mismo te digo yo-

Ambos se sonrieron en son de paz, y Eriol se marcho. Touya respiro profundo antes de entrar al despacho. Cuando entro la vio sentada en le piso de espalda en señal de berrinche. El se sentó espalda contra espalda.

- ¿Por que me haces esto?- dijo ella en un sollozo- ¿por que no me dejas en paz?-

- Porque no puedo-

- Pero... yo no soy nada importante para ti...-

- Te equivocas- le corto el- Si eres importante para mi-

- No sabes lo que dices...- murmuro ella.

- No quieras meterte en mi cabeza- le regaño. Suspiro- Desde que te conocí, me sentí atraído hacia a ti. Yo no quería aceptarlo, por que estaba con Tomoyo. Mientras mas estaba contigo mas me fui involucrando sin quererlo- se volteo y ella también viéndola de frente- ¿No te has preguntado por que deje que Tomoyo se fuera con Eriol¿Por que no actué de forma impulsiva como siempre y no le caí a puros golpes? Y aun cuando lo veo hoy no he perdido los estribos...-

Cindy se dio cuenta que lo que decía era cierto, el no hizo una escándalo cuando Tomoyo lo dejo...

- Pero te emborrachaste por que te dejo- dijo con tristeza.

- No- dijo haciéndole mirarlo a los ojos- me emborrache por que estaba confundido. No sabía que hacer o pensar. Tenía un torbellino de sentimientos que quería aplacar de alguna forma-

- Pero...-

- Hace un momento me preguntaste que era lo que quería...- la acerco mas a el- Te quiero a ti- le susurro de cerca y luego le sonrió de una manera que ella nunca le había visto sonreír, y que la hizo temblar.

- Touya...- dijo con voz ahogada

El le beso, y ella le correspondió. Un beso sin confusiones ni mal entendidos. Un verdadero beso de amor. Tras la puerta Tomoyo sonreía satisfecha, mientras Eriol, recostado de la pared contigua a la puerta, le sonreía a ella. Ambos se retiraron de allí antes de que fueran descubiertos.

- ¿Quien te dijo que estaba en mi casa?- le pregunto la inglesa, tras el beso.

- Es un secreto- le contesto.

- ¿Quien te dijo?-

- Algún día lo sabrás- ni loco le decía que el mocoso le había dado la pista, primero muerto antes que aceptar que le ayudo. Ambos se levantaron y salieron del despacho.

- De todas formas me enterare- le advirtió.

- Tal vez-

-.-.-.-.-

-Kajo querida ¿Cómo estas?- decía la rubia, mientras entraba en donde se hospedaba.

-_Bien Irene ¿Que se te ofrece?-_ contesto la pelirroja desde el teléfono.

- Querida donde estas, pensé que te veía aquí en Japón-

_- Regrese a Londres hace dos semanas_-

- ¿Como es eso¿Y Eriol?- exclamo sorprendida.

- _Eriol_ _es cosa del pasado. Además el es feliz con alguien mas, me imagino que ya debes saberlo-_

- ¡Si, esa bruja se salio con la suya!- dijo con rabia- ¿Y lo dejaras así? Juntas podemos hacer algo-

- _No Irene. Eso ya no me importa_-

- ¡Pero Kajo querida!-

- _Deja las cosas como estas. Eriol merece ser feliz. Hasta luego-_

Irene cerró el teléfono incrédula. No lo permitiría, su hijo no se quedaría con esa campesina.

- Ya veras de lo que soy capaz Tomoyo Daudojiu-

_**Continuara...**_

Dios tengo las manos acalambradas... Pues que tal! Les gusto este capi. Confieso que yo pretendía acabar el fic en el próximo capitulo, pero me lo prohibieron T.T así que pues lo alargue, eso explica por que me tarde mas en actualizar este jeje. A ver que ya siento el odio que se acumula por la "linda" madre de Eriol. Ya ven por k terminaron, y kienes tuvieron la culpa. OH lo k mas me gustos fue lo de Cindy y Touya wujaja... se me ocurrió de repente, ni siquiera lo tenia planeado. Espero poder actualizar mas rápido para ustedes, se k ahora no me voy a tadar cuatro meses por k antes la inspiración se me escapo de nuevo. Si me tardo es por el y trabajo no mas jeje. Pero quiero actualizar dentro de dos semanas si Dios asi lo kiere, así k rezen jeje!

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Cindy**

**Miru**

**Basilea Daudojiu**

**Gustavo**

**Zaphi Moon**

**Mimet Yainiut**

**Sonylee**

**Saori Luna**

**Savannah H.**

**Fabisa**

**Ayin**

**Shami**

**Mia T.**

Gracias por sus reviews. Acerca del lemon ente C y T, pues ya ven k no paso nada de nada jaja. Pero para aquellos que lo pidieron, no se desanimen, les daré un regalo. Como en el otro capitulo, hice uso del lenguaje de mi país, para los que preguntaron: Cuneta es... la alcantarilla, en otros es la letrina (el baño de los campos, que consta de un hoyo en el piso jeje n.nU)

Bueno pues... ya me despido. Hasta la próxima.

"**El rastro de la lluvia... no tiene pasado ni futuro"**

**Yohko. B**


	10. Cena Prenupcial

**Holas! Ya h vuelto…si es k aun se acuerdan de mí…haha**** ha pasado tanto tiempo k hasta Linkin Park saco disko nuevo hehe… espero k les guste!**

**¡Le dedico este capi a mi hermanita española Basileia XD ! **

**¡Espero k te guste!!**

**n.n**

"**Algo que d****ar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

Tomoyo cayó rendida sobre una de las sillas. Supiro profundo. La verdad es que cada vez día se sentía mas cansada. Y debia ser sincera, con el ajetreo por la boda, cualquiera se cansaría. Pero sentía que si no iba a su casa por unas horas, caería muerta allí mismo. Dio unas últimas instrucciones a los que decoraban el lugar donde seria la recepción de la boda, y se fue a casa.

Después de descansar por toda una hora, su estomago le pidió comida. Fue al refrigerador, pero todo lo que veía le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Lo cerro convencida de que no podría comer nada. Se tiro en el sofá, y se puso a ver la televisión, solo con un vaso de agua.

No le presto atención a lo que decían en la tele. Sin querer se sumió en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que había vivido en solo tres meses. Fue cuando recordando como había pasado la semana, que un pensamiento la puso nerviosa.

Nauseas, cansancio, mareos que adjudicaba a levantarse de prisa, estaba perdiendo peso, posiblemente por no comer nada…y lo peor era…su regla debió llegar hace unos días. Con manos temblorosas, busco el pequeño candelario en la que llevaba anotadas cosas como cumpleaños y reuniones importantes. Si estaba en lo cierto, debería tenerla ahora mismo… y ella nunca se retrasaba… lo que solo significaba una cosa…

- E-estoy embarazada…-

_**Decimo Capitulo: **__**La Cena Prenupcial…**_

Touya entro al café, y fue llevado a la mesa en donde la amatista lo esperaba. La saludo y luego tomo asiento.

- ¿Que era tan urgente?- le pregunto preocupado, la voz de Tomoyo no sonó muy bien por el teléfono- ¿Te hizo algo el inglés ese¡Dímelo y le parto la cara ahora mismo!- dijo acalorado.

- No Touya. Eriol no me ha hecho nada, tranquilízate- le pidió ella pasiva.

El la miro con desconfianza ¿era él o Tomoyo estaba más delgada?- Entonces… porque no tienes muy buen aspecto-

Tomoyo respiro profundo. Como iba decírselo, si ella casi le da un infarto al enterarse-Y-yo fui al médico hoy-

-¿Y qué pasa¿Estás enferma?-

- N-no se puede llamar enfermedad a lo que tengo- dijo con media sonrisa ante la preocupación del doctor.

- Me estas asustando, ya dime de una vez- se exaspero él.

Bueno ya que mas daba, tendría que decírselo a él y después…tendría que decirle a Eriol…si tenía el valor- Y-yo…- Touya la miro expectante- Y-yo estoy… e-emba… embarazada- dijo casi al borde de los nervios.

Touya le miro por un segundo- No entiendo-

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!- dijo ella sorprendida.

- Porque lo dices como si fuera lo peor del mundo, como si fuera un pecado. Estoy seguro que el idiota de tu novio se pondrá feliz, así que no tienes por qué estar tan paranoica- dijo el con fastidio.

- Es que las cosas no son tan fáciles- dijo casi a punto de lágrimas.

- Vamos no te pongas así. De verdad que se ponen sensibles ustedes…- dijo con un suspiro.

- Touya- dijo con enfado- Tengo tres semanas de embarazo- casi le grito al doctor que aun no comprendía nada- No lo entiendes verdad- el negó- hace tres semanas aun era tu novia-

En ese instante el abrió los ojos como platos- N-no me digas que…-

- No lo sé. Podría ser de Eriol también- dijo desesperada- No sé que voy hacer. Como se lo digo. Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí- las lágrimas se desbordaron por su rostro sin control. Touya no hizo más que abrazarla con fuerza- El me va odiar…- susurro entre el sollozo.

- Si te odia es un tonto- le dijo él.

Ella se separo de él para mirarle- ¿No estás enfadado?-

- No. Porque tendría que estarlo- le dedico una sonrisa para calmarla- Deja de preocuparte, si quieres se lo decimos lo dos juntos-

- ¿Pero y Cindy?-

- Ella entenderá la situación, es una chica inteligente- le tranquilizo- Cuando nazca. Le hacemos una prueba de ADN, si resulta que soy el padre, no dudes que me hare cargo de él-

- L-lo sé- dijo limpiándose le rostro.

- Gracias por confiar en mí y decírmelo-

- Después de todo estas involucrado en todo esto- el llanto amenazo con salir de nuevo- Lo siento tanto Touya-

- Ya no llores mas- le pidió mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro- ¿Cuando vas a decírselo?-

- N-no lo sé. No sé si podre…-

- ¿Que tal después de la cena de mañana?- le sugirió.

- Esta bien-

Volvieron abrazarse con fuerza. Sin percatarse que alguien los observaba con una cámara.

-.-.-.-

Shaoran aparco el coche cerca del lugar. Mientras una Sakura con los ojos vendados suspiraba profundamente.

- Ya llegamos, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa- le regaño él.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté? Después de lo que te paso no deberías tomar un volante en tu vida!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Shaoran casi se ríe ante su actitud, le encantaba verla molesta- Vamos Sakura lo dices como si fuera un inepto manejando-

- No lo digo por eso. Sé que no fue tu culpa. Pero comprende que me da miedo que vuelva a pasar-

- Por dios Saku, yo no soy el único que ha tenido una accidente en el mundo-dijo suspirando

- No. Pero eres el hombre con que me voy a casar pasado mañana. Y por el cual moriría si lo perdiera- dijo ahogando un sollozo. Shaoran no pudo evitar abrazarla- ¡Además usted no esta en condiciones aun para andar haciendo estos inventos!!- dijo separándose de el y refiriéndose al yeso en su mano derecha.

-Esta bien- dijo derrotado- Tu manejas devuelta, y te prometo no tocar un volante hasta que me quiten esta cosa- dijo a lo que Sakura sonrió complacida- Pero ahora continuemos con la sorpresa- dijo bajándose del auto.

Sakura sintió que luego de unos segundos abría la puerta para que ella saliera también. La guio por el camino, y en un momento sintió que pisaba pasto- ¿Shaoran a donde me llevas?-

- Ya casi llegamos- dijo colocándola frente a él- Bien…- dijo quitándole la venda.

La castaña tardo un poco en recobrar la vista ante el sol de la tarde. Se quedo sin habla ante la imagen frente a ella. Una casa blanca, de dos plantas, que daba la impresión de un ambiente acogedor, sencilla a la vista, la más hermosa que había visto.

- Este será nuestro hogar, si tu así lo quieres- le susurro el al oído, ante la impresión de la chica.

- Oh por Dios ¡Shaoran es preciosa!- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Supongo que te gusta ¿no?-

- ¡Claro que sí!-dijo emocionada- Gracias…es hermosa- dijo besando sus labios tiernamente.

El sonrió- Vamos, aun falta que la veas por dentro-la sujeto de la mano y la llevo hasta adentro.

-.-.-.-.-

- Señora Daudojiu, le buscan-

Sonomi levanto su mirada a la secretaria- ¿Quién?-

-Dice ser la señora Hiraguizawa-

- Hazla pasar por favor- dijo intrigada.

- Buenas tardes- saludo Irene.

- Usted es…- dijo observando la mujer rubia, alta, buena figura, con aristocracia y elegancia al caminar.

- La madre de Eriol Hiraguizawa-

- En que puedo ayudarle- dijo ofreciéndole asiento.

- En mucho señora Daudojiu-

- Diga usted-

- Supongo que ya sabe, que mi hijo y su hija están juntos de nuevo-

- Si lo sé- dijo sin entender a que iba eso.

- ¿Y lo dice tan tranquila?- dijo asombrada.

- ¿Y como se supone que debería reaccionar?-

- Pues a usted, como yo, no le agrada esa unión- dijo con disgusto.

- Lo que yo piense sobre eso, es solo mi opinión, no voy a meterme nunca más en la vida de mi hija- le respondió cortante.

- Ya veo- dijo levantándose- Pensé que podría encontrar una salida en usted-

- Pues ya ve que no- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Un placer conocerla señora- dijo con aparente educación.

- Igual- contestó Sonomi.

- Pero antes de irme, debe saber una cosa- dijo deteniéndose en la puerta- Aleje a su hija de mi hijo ¿o aténganse a las consecuencias?-

Sonomi hecho una carcajada- ¿Me está amenazando?-

- Es una advertencia-

- Pues si usted se atreve hacerle daño a mi hija, será mejor que se esconda muy bien, por que cuando la encuentre, acabare tanto con usted, que deseara que se la lleve la muerte- le dijo en un tono bastante acido- Y esta es una amenaza- concluyo con una sonrisa.

- Como quiera- dijo Irene saliendo del despacho.

La madre de Tomoyo suspiro- Ten cuidado hija mía-

-.-.-.-

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Enseguida sintió que la cama se hundía a su lado. Tembló ante los besos proporcionados a su cuello.

- ¿Que has hecho hoy?- pregunto Eriol jugueteando con la cabellera de la amatista.

- Ya sabes, terminando los últimos preparativos para la boda- respondió ella aun de espaldas.

Eriol no sabía porque, pero había algo extraño en Tomoyo.

- ¿Sucedió algo?-

- No- le dijo volteándose hacia el- ¿Ya cenaste?-

OK…eso fue un cambio de tema brusco- No…- dijo cada vez mas extrañado- ¿De verdad no pasa nada?-

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Solo estoy cansada- quiso tranquilizarle con una sonrisa- Iré a prepararte algo- dijo levantándose.

- No tengo hambre. Mejor descansa-

Ella le miro un segundo- Mejor voy y te hago algo rápido- saliendo del cuarto.

Eriol se sentó en la cama y suspiro profundo. Algo le pasaba y no quería decirle que. El que venia con tantas ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, porque no la había visto en todo el día. Mejor iba y se daba una ducha.

Mientras Tomoyo, intentaba controlar sus lágrimas en la cocina ¿Que estaba haciendo? Con su actitud Eriol sospecharía. Y no precisamente daría en el clavo, pero las cosas podrían empeorar, porque para ser sincera, lo hombres siempre piensan lo peor.

- No pasa nada. No pasa nada. Mañana se lo dices y ya. El comprenderá, estoy segura que lo hará- se dijo a si misma- No tengo por que ponerme así. Solo lo alejare de mí actuando así- dijo con resolución.

Salió de la cocina y entro al cuarto dispuesta a pedir una disculpa. Pero el no estaba allí. Escucho la ducha en el baño. Así que se estaba duchando…una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en su rostro.

Eriol no dejaba de pensar en la actitud extraña de Tomoyo. Le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera estar pasando. Pero quizás si estaba siendo paranoico y ella solo estaba algo cansada, después de todo organizar una boda es mucho trabajo.

No escucho cuando la puerta del baño se cerro, así que se espanto cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió. El susto paso cuando vio que era Tomoyo…completamente desnuda…

- ¿Qué…?- iba a decir, pero la amatista entro a la ducha atrapando los labios del ingles en un apasionado beso.

El gimió ante la pasión del beso. La rodeo por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Paso sus manos por toda su espalda, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, apaciguando un poco el calor del ambiente. Dejo la boca de Tomoyo y empezó a bajar por su cuello, dejando su rastro a cada paso. Ella suspiraba, y respiraba con agitación. Quiso sentir el sabor de su piel en sus labios, y mordisqueo su oreja, y luego siguió su cuello. El sintió un espasmo en su espalda ante las caricias de ella.

Ella sonrió ante lo que provocaba en él, y fue más atrevida al apretar sus nalgas, haciéndole gemir en su boca. Eriol apoyo su mano en el vidrio de la puerta, dejando a Tomoyo en el medio. Tomo uno de los pechos entre sus manos, mientras tomaba el otro con la boca.

- Eriol….- gemía ella de placer al sentir su lengua dibujar su pezón. Los gemidos de Tomoyo, lo excitaban cada vez más. Ella sintió el frio de la loseta en su espalda, mientras él se colocaba sobre ella, apretando su miembro erecto entre sus piernas, haciéndole desearlo adentro.

Pero Eriol tenías planes de torturarla un poco más por haberlo preocupado tanto. Busco su boca, mientras posaba su mano entre sus piernas, para luego introducir su dedo dentro de ella, explorando la húmeda excitación de la mujer que mas amaba en su vida. Ella gimió ante la ola de espasmos que sentía. Y cuando supo que ya era suficiente, la penetro, consumando el acto.

La ducha seguía mojándolos entre el vaivén de caderas. Cuando ambos quedaron saciados, el se dejo caer aun encima de ella, aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos mojados.

- Te amo- le susurro al oído.

Ella volteo hacia él, y vio la sonrisa en su rostro. Y sin saber porque, se sintió hipócrita. Hay estaba ese hombre maravilloso, que la hacía sentir como nadie, diciéndole con la más grande sinceridad que la amaba. Y ella lo amaba. Pero sentía que lo estaba traicionando ocultándole algo, que podría destruir su felicidad. Sintió ganas de llorar, y no pudo contener las lagrimas.

Eriol se preocupo ante esta reacción- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?-

Ella se levanto y salió de la ducha, dejando la pregunta al aire. El inglés se quedo mas extrañado aun. Tomoyo estaba actuando muy extraña. Cuando salió ya vestido del baño, la vio sentada en una orilla de la cama. Sin pensarlo, se acerco y se agacho frente a ella. Aun estaba llorando.

- Tomoyo por favor- dijo acercando su mano a su mejilla.

- No- se aparto ella.

-¿Que te sucede?- exclamo sorprendido ante su rechazo.

- Por favor déjame sola- dijo levantando la vista- Te lo suplico-

El miro a sus ojos. Algo estaba mal. Y lo averiguaría. Por ahora era mejor dejar las cosas así, si seguía indagando terminarían discutiendo, y era lo menos que quería en ese momento- Esta bien. Buenas noches- dijo levantándose. Fue al armario y tomo las cosas necesarias para dormir en el sofá de la sala. Cuando le paso por el lado, ella le detuvo con la mano.

- Perdóname…yo…no quiero que te vayas de la habitación- dijo apretando su mano en la de él y con la cabeza gacha. No podía controlarse. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, y peor estaban sus emociones. Lo quería lejos, porque si todo terminaba, al menos seria menos duro, pero si él se iba, ella se moriría allí mismo, lo necesitaba a su lado, su calor. Oyó como el suspiraba, y dejaba las cosas a un lado.

- Bien, vamos a dormir- ella asintió. Ambos se acurrucaron la cama. El la abrazo por atrás- Tomoyo…- oyó ella que le llamaba.

- Si…- dijo en susurro

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?- dijo el con preocupación en su voz.

- Lo sé- le respondió abrazándose mas a él.

-.-.-.-.-

Los invitados iban llenando las mesas del patio trasero de los Kinomoto al que habían sido citados para la cena prenupcial. Al día siguiente Sakura y Shaoran al fin se casaban, llenando de emoción a casi todos los presentes…

- ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- pregunto Cindy a su acompañante.

- ¿Uhm?- respondió Touya.

- Y también estas muy distraído ¿sucede algo?- dijo ella preocupada.

El se quedo callado observándola, mientras ella esperaba una respuesta. Tenía que decirle la situación, pero creía que no era le mejor momento. Aun así prefería que ella se enterara por él, antes que Tomoyo se lo diga al inglesito, y él le vaya con el chisme. Suspiro profundamente.

- No pasa nada- dijo mientras sujetaba su mano.

- Touya…- tenía la impresión de que era grave fuera lo que fuera- Prefiero saberlo ahora aunque no sea el lugar-

- Créeme, no es el momento. Dejémoslo para luego-

- Esta bien- dijo no muy convencida.

-.-.-.-

Se apresuro a tomar las llaves de su auto. Ya todo el mundo debia estar en la cena. Tomoyo se había adelantado unas horas antes. Le tenía tan preocupado la actitud de ella desde ayer. Y por más que pensaba no se podía dar la idea de que podría tenerla así. Alguien toco el timbre, se pregunto quien podría ser. Tal sorpresa fue al ver parada frente a él a su madre.

- ¿Qué estas…?- empezó a decir.

- Necesito hablar contigo-

- Lo siento pero ya iba saliendo-

- Seré breve-

Eriol suspiro profundamente- Ya que- dijo dejándole pasar.

-.-.-.-

Tomoyo miro su reloj preocupada. Por que se tardaba tanto. Le habría pasado algo. Volvió a marcar el teléfono por enésima vez…nada. El estomago empezaba a retorcérsele. Dios mío la cena ya iba a empezar…él no era tan impuntual…y ni siquiera contestaba.

- ¿Aun nada?-

- Nada Saku…estoy pensando lo peor….- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- No llores. Ya veras, que llega en cualquier momento. Anda deja la angustia que no te hace bien…ni tampoco a tu sabes quién…- dijo abrazándole.

- Gracias Saku-

- Para eso estamos las amigas-

- No solo por esto. Gracias por ocultar mi secreto…te he hecho mentirle a tu futuro esposo…y eso no está bien-

- Tomoyo, tú no me has obligado a nada. Esto es tu secreto yo no tengo derecho a decírselo a Shaoran sin tu permiso-

- Si pero…-

- Y entiendo que no quieras que él lo sepa-

Ella asintió-Yo tengo que decírselo. No es que crea que Shaoran iría a decirle todo. Solo no quiero ponerlo en una situación tan incómoda-

- Lo sé. Así que no te preocupes. Además el me perdonara- dijo con picardía, provocando la risa de su amiga.

- ¿Qué te voy a perdonar?-dijo Shaoran acercándose a su prometida.

Tomoyo palideció… ¿abra escuchado algo?

- Una pequeña travesura que te diré después-

-Travesura…-dijo el confundido, luego miro a Tomoyo en busca de respuesta, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

- Ya te enteraras. Ahora me acompaña señor a saludar el resto de los invitados-

- Si madame, lo que tu usted diga-

- Que obediente, nos llevaremos tan bien en el matrimonio. Ya sabe quién es la que manda- dijo en son de burla la castaña mientras se alejaba.

- Yo te enseñare quien es que manda después que nos casemos- respondió el pícaro siguiéndola.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír, esos dos cada día más estaban peor. Su sonrisa se borro al pensar en Eriol, donde estaba por Dios. Fue entonces que lo vio aproximarse hacia ella, y su corazón se ilumino- ¿Dónde estabas¡Me tenias muy preocupada!- le reclamo cuando llego hasta ella.

- Tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero ya estoy aquí- dijo serio.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al verlo tan serio.

- Nada. Mejor entremos, ya los he hecho esperar bastante-dijo tomando su mano para llevarla hacia la mesa, donde se sentaron y saludaron a los demás.

-.-.-.-

La cena en sí, iba de maravilla. Se la pasaban riendo y contando historias. Pero Tomoyo no podía dejar de sentir nerviosismo. Eriol estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña. Hasta ya se había tomado tres vasos de vino seguido. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera estar pasando, y añadiendo que después de la cena le diría lo de su embarazo, su estomago estaba bastante revuelto ya. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que su novio se levantaba de la mesa, sujetando una copa y llamando la atención de todos.

- Propongo un brindis- dijo aclarándose la garganta- Por Sakura y Shaoran: que sean muy felices en su matrimonio, les deseo lo mejor. Solo un consejo les doy…nunca se oculten las cosas, ni se mientan el uno al otro. La falta de confianza destruye una relación- dicho esto se sentó en su asiento, mientras otros corroboraban diciendo "salud" Sakura y Shaoran se miraron extrañados, no entendían la actitud de Eriol desde que llego…simplemente no parecía el.

Touya se le que do mirando con cara de "¿Qué carajo le pasa a este?" y Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se detenía ante y nuevo temor¿Acaso Eriol sabia la verdad? De ser así… ¿Cómo se entero?... esto estaba mal, sería horrible que se hubiera enterado por otra persona, el no se lo perdonaría…de eso estaba segura…por eso menciono lo de "la confianza" ¿no?

- ¿No lo crees tú Tomy?-

La voz de Eriol la saco de sus cavilaciones- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo sin comprender.

- De que lo más importante en una relación es la confianza- dijo sonriéndole.

- S-si- dijo con voz entrecortada- ¿Por qué?- dijo más nerviosa, esa sonrisa ocultaba algo…

- Solo quería saber tu punto de vista- dijo mas sonriente- Regreso enseguida- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Tomoyo lo siguió con la mirada y se encontró con la de Touya, que le preguntaba que sucedía, ella simplemente negó, y se levanto dispuesta a seguir a Eriol.

-.-.-.-

Eriol entro a la casa y se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones, suponía que era del señor Kinomoto. Se sentó en un sillón ubicado en un esquina de la habitación. Sujeto su cabeza con algo de desesperación…cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Me quieres decir qué demonios te pasa?- dijo Tomoyo al entrar.

El no respondió y solo la observo. Tomoyo se extraño ante esto.

-¿Eriol?- dijo angustiada.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste…- no era una pregunta, más bien un reclamo.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos con espanto- ¿Q-quien te lo dijo?- dijo casi sin voz.

- ¡Que importa quién me lo dijo, lo que importa es que TU no me lo dijiste!- dijo levantándose del sillón y alzando un poco la voz.

- Por favor no te molestes, te lo iba decir después de la cena, estaba buscando un momento correcto…- dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que me enfadaría contigo, que te abandonaría?- Tomoyo se quedo callada, porque precisamente ese era su miedo. Eriol suspiro con pesar- Tan poca confianza me tienes…- dijo con enfado.

- No es eso yo…- dijo ya dejando las lagrimas escapar- Yo tenía miedo, no quería volverte a perder…yo solo… es que tu no entiendes- dijo con mas desesperación- ¡acaso lo hubieras entendido, dime la verdad!-

- Lo entendí aun cuando me entere por otro Tomoyo, sentí algo de desconcierto, pero lo comprendí, porque nadie es culpable en esto. Lo que me duele es que hayas tenido tan poca confianza en mi- contesto con dolor en su voz- Que sería capaz de tal cosa. Y no solo eso…me has tratado con tanta indiferencia desde ayer…y yo volviéndome loco, intentando descifrar que es lo que pasa…-

-Yo... no sabia que hacer...-dijo en un sollozo- No quería que te enteraras por otro...yo quería decírtelo, lo juro...Eriol por favor tienes que creerme…yo solo me asuste...-

- ¿Y en vez de apoyarte en mi, que soy tu pareja, vas y le tienes más confianza a Touya?- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Es lo que harás cada vez que tengamos un problema…iras corriendo con él?- dijo evitando gritar mas- Entiendo que estuvieras asustada… pero se supone que yo estuviera ahí para ayudarte...para alejar tus miedos!-

Esto se ponía peor, se dijo Tomoyo- No mal pienses... Touya tenía derecho a saberlo también...el está metido en todo este lio...yo solo…- pero se detuvo entendiendo de una vez que no importara lo que dijera...el tenia razón, había confiando mas en otro antes que en él, había traicionado su pacto de siempre decirse la verdad.

Eriol pasó su mano por su pelo con desesperación mientras suspiraba-No creo que esto deba seguir...-

Tomoyo lo miro sin comprender- ¿De qué hablas?-

- No lo sé- dijo confundido, la cabeza la daba vueltas, no sabia si por el vino...o por todas las cosas que pasaban por ella- Ya no sé lo que digo- alzó la vista hacia ella- En verdad me duele Tomoyo...nunca pensé que pudieras pensar eso de mi-ella intento acercársele pero él la evito- Necesito pensar- dijo marchándose.

Dejándola sola en el cuarto...sola y con el sentimiento de que todo había terminado... cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras la lágrimas fluían con intensidad...

_-No creo que esto deba seguir...-_

¿Acaso eso... era un adiós?

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Ahh por fin aki esta en decimo capi. Perdón otra vez…mi vida es tan ajetreada, aunque la verdad esta vez y ya tenía el capi casi hecho…solo me faltaba la última escena ¿pueden creerlo? Pero es k no me salía…espero este bien u.u... Bueno… no tengo mucho k decir…me siento depre por haber durado tanto tiempo para publicar GOMEN NASAI!

Pos muchas gracias a:

**Sara Clow**

**Clandyme Bennington**

**Danial**

**Basilea Daudojiu**

**Cindy**

**Mimet Yainiut**

**Maguie**

**Sonylee**

**Ashleymoon**** (un honor para mí k leas mi fic n.n)**

**Shami**

**Zaphi-chan**

**Saori luna**

Gracias por seguirme apoyando a pesar de las tardanzas hehe n.n pero al menos fue un capi medio largo…

A los que quieren acción entre Cindy y Touya…no desesperen, ya a habrá…Dios pero cuanto ha gustado esta pareja hehe.

Y pues ni digo que publicare pronto por k cada vez k lo hago pasa algo k me lo impide… así k dejémoslo indefinido…haha

Chao!

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


	11. Las Cosas de la Vida

**Hola hola! I´m back! otro capitulo mas para ustedes. **

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**"Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

_Eriol pasó su mano por su pelo con desesperación mientras suspiraba-No creo que esto deba seguir...-_

_Tomoyo lo miro sin comprender- ¿De qué hablas?-_

_- No lo sé- dijo confundido, la cabeza la daba vueltas, no sabia si por el vino...o por todas las cosas que pasaban por ella- Ya no sé lo que digo- alzó la vista hacia ella- En verdad me duele Tomoyo...nunca pensé que pudieras pensar eso de mi-ella intento acercársele pero él la evito- Necesito pensar- dijo marchándose._

_Dejándola sola en el cuarto...sola y con el sentimiento de que todo había terminado... cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras la__s__ lágrimas fluían con intensidad..._

_-No creo que esto deba seguir...-_

_¿Acaso eso... era un adiós?_

Sakura abrazo a su amiga intentando consolarla. Pero ella no paraba de llorar, y por ese motivo aun no sabían que había pasado entre ella y Eriol…era de suponerse que nada bueno. El inglés había salido como rayo de la casa hace dos horas ya, y ella lo había visto irse. Cuando subió al cuarto que era de su padre, encontró a su amiga de rodillas…llorando.

Enseguida la fiesta se cancelo. Shaoran se encargo de los invitados. Touya…bueno el había salido como otro loco de la casa…posiblemente para buscar a Eriol…y Dios quiera que no fuera para lo que estaba pensando.

Ahora se encontraban en la sala. Mientras su padre recogía todo los concerniente a la cena, ayudado por Cindy y Meiling. Sakura vio a Shaoran en el umbral de la sala.

- Iré a buscarlo- le dijo.

Ella lo miro con preocupación, y se acerco a él sin decir nada, lo abrazo- Ten mucho cuidado- le dijo reforzando el abrazo.

- Lo hare- dijo el respondiendo el abrazo.

Entonces en toda la sala se oyó un ruido.

- Perdón es mi celular- se disculpo Cindy- ¿Bueno?- dijo contestando la llamada.

- Te mantendré informada- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura asintió.

- Shaoran…- oyó que lo llamaban- Es Touya, quiere hablar contigo- dijo Cindy acercándole el celular.

Cindy fue a sentarse junto con Tomoyo, y Sakura luego hizo lo mismo.

- Aquí Li- dijo.

-_ ¿Como esta todo allá?-_

- Pues… la atmósfera se siente negra si es lo que quieres saber- contesto con sinceridad.

- _Bueno aquí no está mejor. Encontré a tu amigo_- dijo con pesar.

Shaoran respiro tranquilo- ¿Está bien?-

- _Júzgalo__ tu mismo_- respondió Touya, y al segundo Shaoran pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su amigo…arrastrada… gritando… ¿groserías?

- Carajo...- fue lo único que le salió. Eriol acababa de decir más groserías en 5 segundos que en toda su vida.

- _Y por suerte no lo estás viendo…_- comento Touya.

- ¿En donde estas?-

- _En un bar. Pero si lo que pretendes es venir, ni lo pienses__- le reprendió- __Quédate__ con Sakura, yo me encargo_- dijo cortando la llamada.

Shaoran se quedo mirando el teléfono-Pero qué demonios…- murmuro con una venita en la frente.

- ¿Está todo bien?- oyó la voz de su prometida preguntar.

- Si…- dijo suspirando- Supongo…-

-.-.-.-

Si se lo hubieran contado…quizás no se lo creería. Ósea el tipo le caía mal, bueno no tanto ya, pero de ahí a tener que ver esto, hubiera preferido tirarse de un puente.

_- Ahhh! Y lo peor no es ezzooo!!!-_

- ¿Ah no?- oyó que un tipo preguntaba divertido.

Touya lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque el tipo no lo noto. Para qué carajo le daba alas…

-_¡__Imagínenze__de__z__cubrir__ que la mujer que __penzabas__ era tu madre…__LA CUAL ODIAZ PORQUE EZ UNA MALDITA BRUJA__- dijo riendo como tonto-¡¡¡__NO E__Z__ TU MADRE!!!__- completo riendo mas, como si fuera un chiste._

Bien. Ya era suficiente de tantas tonterías. El doctor se acerco a la mesa de billar, donde el susodicho borrachito se había encaramado, para dar su discurso.

- Hiraguizawa- le llamo. Pero este le hizo caso omiso- ¡Hiraguizawa!- volvió a llamarle…ehmm nada- ¡¡¡ERIOL!!!!- dijo perdiendo ya la paciencia.

El mencionado busco la fuente de ese grito, y se encontró con la mirada negra- ¡¡¡Touuzya!!!- dijo con más alegría de la que se podría esperar.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- dijo Touya aun mas enfadado porque lo estaba poniendo en ridículo.

- ¿Yoz?- dijo mirando a su alrededor como buscando a alguien más.

Al médico le salió una venita en la frente- Déjate de pendejadas quieres. Que haces allá arriba. Bájate- lo último lo dijo casi en forma de amenaza.

- ¿Por quez si me estoy divirtiendo?-

- No. Lo que estás haciendo es el ridículo. Así que bájate, o te bajare yo-

Eriol empezó a reírse. Touya suspiro. Dios había visto gente borracha, pero a este no le debieran dar alcohol nunca más en su vida.

_¿Qué tanto se puede tomar en dos horas?_

-Dizculpen amigoz!! Pero ya me tengo que ir-dijo con tristeza- Verán el otro padre del bebe, quiere que me baje de aquí- dijo mientras lo señalaba, por lo que todo el bar siguió el dedito acusador.

A lo que Touya sintió como su cara de calentaba- Ahora si te mato- murmuro, mientras lo jalaba del brazo, haciendo que Eriol bajara forzadamente de la mesa.

- ¡Oyez¡Oyez¡Di no a la violencia!- gritaba el inglés mientras lo arrastraban por todo el bar hacia la salida.

_Mucho…_

-.-.-.-

Touya le había contando o que sucedía, y no podía mentir, la noticia le cayó como piedra. Pero el médico se encargo de inmediato de borrar sus temores…

_- __Escúchame__ bien… el que esto __esté__ pasando no significa nada __entiendes__. No me apartare de ti…yo…- había dudado por un momento- yo te quiero, y no pretendo apartarme de ti-_

Era la primera vez que Touya le decía que la quería más que solo por que le gustaba o por deseo… y ella le había creído.

Justo cuando iba a salir oyó que Tomoyo le llamaba desde la cama en la que la había recostado hace unos minutos- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto sin entender.

Tomoyo se levanto quedando sentada en la cama- por todo esto…yo…he arruinado todo- dijo intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Había llorado tanto esta noche.

Cindy la miro sorprendida-Pero de que estás hablando nada de esto es tu culpa, simplemente sucedió. Además nada se ha arruinado- le aseguro.

La pelinegra sonrió con tristeza- Yo no puedo estar tan segura- contesto, pensando en Eriol y la última vez que hablaron.

- Escúchame, Eriol es un chico inteligente, solo está confundido y dolido, ya verás que cuando vuelva aclararan las cosas-

- Quizás. Pero no es solo eso… también arruine la cena de mi mejor amiga, mañana se casa y por mi culpa no pudo tener una cena prenupcial perfecta. Además… también- dijo mirándose el vientre- Con esto he complicado la vida de Touya… y la tuya de paso-

Cindy le abrazo, sorprendiéndola- Por Sakura no te preocupes, yo se que ella no esta enfadada contigo, solo quiere que su amiga este bien, para que ella pueda ser completamente feliz. En cuanto a lo del bebe, no pasa nada ya te dije, que no estoy enojada, ni Touya, es algo que sucedió y punto- dijo separándose y dándole una sonrisa- ¡¡Además no sabes lo que muero por ser tía!!- concluyo haciendo a la pelinegra reír.

- Gracias- dijo agradecida por su apoyo.

- Por qué no te recuestas un poco, mañana necesitas estar reforzada, recuerda que nos espera un día ajetreado-

Tomoyo asintió. Mañana su amiga se casa…

-.-.-.-

-¡Ya suéltame!!!- se quejo Eriol soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Touya.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño???-

-¡Y tu como si fueraz mi padre- dijo señalándole con mucho ímpetu, por lo que se mareo y tuvo que sostenerse del auto a su lado- ¡Déjame en paz!- dijo sentando despaldas a este.

Touya suspiro con pesar, conteniendo las ganas de ahorcarlo y sin saber que hacer…

- NADIE ME QUIERE…HIP…TODOZ ME ODIAN…HIP…-

¡¡¡Y ahora se pondría a cantar!!!!

¡¡ME VOY A COMER UN GUZANITO!!

-¿Dios esto es un castigo verdad?- murmuro mirando al cielo.

- ¡Oye todavía estaz aquí!-

Touya lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre- ¿Pues eso parece no?-

- Venga…venga…-dijo palpando el asfalto a su lado.

Touya elevo un ceja- ¿Acaso pretendes que me siente allí?-

- Vamoz hombre sin pena-

- Estoy mejor aquí-

Eriol lo miro serio-¿quieres que noz vayamoz de aquí?-

- Es lo que intento desde hace rato-

- Entoncez siéntate- dijo alegre sonriendo.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?-

-¿Tu creez?- dijo serio.

-¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO TE ARRASTRARE SI ES NECESARIO!!!-le grito.

- Buena zuerte…- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros.

_Respira Touya…__respira…__cuenta hasta diez vamos…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…_

- Ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora nos vamos- dijo al lado de este. Pero Eriol no respondió- Juro que se me está acabándola paciencia…- murmuro.

- ¿Tu creez que Tomoyo me odie?-

- Me lo preguntas o lo confirmas- respondió el médico acido, estaba tan molesto que no le importaba si el inglés se tiraba de puente ahora mismo.

Eriol suspiro- lo preguntaba… pero quizáz ella tiene razón…-

- ¿Quizás?- dijo incrédulo- ¿Crees que comportándote de esta manera es maduro¡Qué demonios te sucede! Yo creía que eras más inteligente que esto….pero uno se equivoca ¿verdad?-

El ojiazul sonrió- El azunto del bebe no me importa Touuzya… es algo que tiene zolución. Pero no ze zi nuestra relación la tenga-

- ¿Estás diciendo que dejaras a Tomoyo sola?-

- Ella no me nezezita mucho ¿o zi?-

- ¡¡¡De que estás hablando!!!-

-Tomoyo y yo hemoz pazado por muchaz cozaz juntoz, unaz buenaz otraz malaz…. Algunaz dolorozaz que terminaron zeparándonoz la última vez. Ez por ezo que cuando decidimoz intentarlo de nuevo, prometimoz no cometer loz mizmoz errorez. Y yo creí que de verdad zería diferente… pero me doy cuenta de que no. Ella ni ziquiera confía en mí. Entoncez para que ezta a mi lado. Quizás eztá mejor zola, y no ze ha dado cuenta…-

- Espera… no lo tomes tan literal. Ella estaba asustada… mucho, por eso no sabía como decírtelo-

- Pero te lo dijo a ti, que eztaz tan involucrado en ezto como yo. ¿Por que tenía miedo de dezírmelo zi ze zupone que eztamoz juntoz, que debe haber confianza entre nozotroz? De verdad ez que no entiendo a que le temía…-

- Yo no puedo contestarte eso- contesto Touya- Pero ella si- completo.

Eriol suspiro- No zé zi quiero zu rezpuezta- dijo levantándose apoyado del carro, para no marearse otra vez- Bueno…ha zido un placer converzar contigo, pero mañana ze caza mi amigo, que ez por lo que viaje hasta aquí en primer lugar, y no puedo faltar-

Touya también se levanto- Solo una última cosa. Entiendo tu punto de vista y lo respeto, créeme que si estuviera en tu lugar, me sentiría igual, pero… también se que intentaría aclarar las cosas con la mujer que amo, aunque el final fuera el mismo, pero al menos, no sería porque ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer…ella siendo sincera…tu escuchándola. Eso es lo que pienso-

Eriol asintió- Buenaz nochez Touuzya- dijo empezando a caminar.

- Buenas noches- contesto el suspirando profundo- Lo siento Tomoyo… hice todo lo que pude. Solo tú puedes arreglar esto…-

-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue mirar alrededor en busca de vida. Ella no estaba allí. Cerró la puerta… y se dirigió al baño. Tomo una ducha larga para quitarse el efecto del alcohol y el peso que sentía en sus hombros. Tras salir del baño se preparo una taza de café negro bien cargado. Después de todo no pegaría ojo en toda la noche, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día…o más bien noche porque todo se fue al drenaje en horas.

Con pesar, a su mente vino la conversación con su…ehmm "madre"… por quien se había enterado lo del embarazo…y algo más que nunca espero oír…

_Miraba las fotos con sorpresa-¿Qué se supone que signifique esto?- pregunto confundido. El nunca había sido del tipo celoso enfermizo, y ver a su novia con su ex aparentemente en una cafetería…y al parecer conver__sando sobre algo muy serio, por__que Tomoyo lloraba, y ver a Touya consolarla, no era algo que le enojara. __Después__ de todo, el llevaba __u__na relación __así__ con Cindy,__ su ex. Ahora amiga y también__ la novia del doctor._

_- ¿Qué no lo ves?__ Es tu preciosa Tomoyo y el doctor…"juntos"… conversando…o __más__ bien consolándola por cierto problemita que tiene…-dijo de forma __cizaños__a._

_- ¿Qué problema?- dijo preocupándose._

_- Me parece que, o tu estas en la luna, o que__ tu __"novia" se ha olvidado, a propósito, de mencionarte algunas cosas…-_

_- Irene, __déjate__ de rodeos y dime de una vez- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Esa mujer era la única persona sobre la tierra que lo sacaba de quicio._

_-Bueno…bueno…que poca paciencia- dijo con alegría._

_Eriol le olio mal…Irene feliz…__mal augurio-¿Y?-__ por que preguntaba, sabia que lo que dijera a continuación __sería__ algo malo._

_- Pues resulta que la arpía de tu "novia" __está__ embarazada- lanzo- me parece que era la segunda opción- comento__ al ver la cara de asombro de Eriol._

_- ¿Qué?- dijo el sin poder creerlo. Ahora entendía sus cambios de humor repentinos, la __pérdida__ de peso…_

_- Claro no tuvo agallas de decírtelo, aunque curiosamente si se lo comento al doctor como __habrás__ visto en las fotos- dijo__ aparentando tranquilidad en todo momento, sabia que Eriol debia estar asimilando la noticia aun, pero lo que estaba a punto de decir, seria la puñalada final- __¿__Por __qué__ no tuvo agallas de decírtelo? A ver… será __porque__ no sabe __quién__ es el padre- Eriol levanto la vista mirando a Irene con mas sorpresa- Si tu…o el medicucho- dijo susurrando muy cerca de __él_

_El se quedo callado__. Por que Tomoyo le había ocultado algo __así__…_

_Después__ de todo lo que habían pasado juntos…_

_De tantas promesas…_

_De jurarse amor…_

_De planear tantas cosas…_

_¿No había la confianza suficiente para resolver los obstáculos juntos? _

_¿Por qué Tomy?...__¿porque?..._

_- Como veras, no podía dejar que esa zorrita te viera la cara de tonto…- dijo la mujer al ver que el no decía nada._

_- Ya basta madre- dijo callándola._

_- No te enojes conmigo querido, yo solo soy la portadora de la verdad- dijo con falso dolor_

_El la miro serio- Disfrutas esto ¿verdad?-_

_- Pero que dices…- dijo alarmada._

_- Desde que era pequeño no te has encargado __más__ que arruinarme la vida. Quieres que__me quede solo, que me vuelva un amargado como__ tu__ ¿eso es lo que quieres?- dijo __manteniendo__ su tono __rígido__ y sin alzar la voz ni un solo instante._

_- Yo solo busco los mejor para ti…-_

_-¿__Quién__ te ha dicho que lo mejor para mi es esto? Una vida __rodeada__ de tristeza y desilusiones. Me parece "madre" que tienes una concepción muy equivocada de las cosas- __dijo tirando las fotos hacia un lugar sin rumbo en la sala- A veces pienso que no tienes amor materno…__ es como si no fueras__ mi madre- _

_- __Quizás__… porque eso que dices__ es verdad- dijo ella._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Ahhh si mátenme por dejarlo con ese final, no me importa, los que pierden son ustedes por que después se quedan sin final de la historia wuajaja!! 

Pues siempre esperando que les guste mis capítulos. Esta vez no me tarde tanto aunque es un poco corto (disque porque era más corto todavía y lo alargue hehe) y de hecho lo tenia escrito desde la semana pasada u.uU pero por falta de tiempo no lo habia podido pasar del celular a la pc (si mi cel es maravilloso puedo escribir en el .) hasta hoy.

Por si acaso, Eriol habla con la "z" porque esa es mi forma de recalcar que esta borracho.

Respuestas de los reviews en mi blog. La pagina esta en el perfil.

¿Por qué se supone que ya no podemos responder por acá no?

Y si quieren se pasan por ahí de vez en cuando, por que siempre pongo un avance del próximo capi, lo hice con este.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


	12. La Boda

**¡Y volver... volver!!**

* * *

Aclaraciones

_-Pensamientos-_

-dialogo-

**-Flash back-**

"**Algo que dar"**

By: Yohko Bennington.

_**Doceavo Capitulo: La Boda…**_

El sol irrumpía en el cuarto por la ventana, iluminando la habitación hace poco en penumbras. Aun asi la figura que yacía en la cama no se movía. Hasta que un sonido se oyó por toda la casa. Perturbando el suave silencio de la mañana. El sonido seguía y seguía, mientras que la figura solo se quejaba, aun entre sueños por el ruido insoportable que martillaba en su cabeza.

Justo cuando al fin abrió los ojos, la contestadora entro.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, estoy camino a tu casa. Estaré allí en menos de 10 minutos. Sera mejor que te encuentre levantado y bien despierto, o te atienes a las consecuencias...-

Eriol miro el teléfono de donde salía la voz de su mejor amigo con el ceno fruncido- claro, pero creo que mi cama esta mejor- murmuro volviéndose a acomodar.

- Y no me tientes Eriol, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz- termino diciendo el castaño antes de que cortara la llamada.

El inglés suspiro. Decidiendo no provocar a su amigo. Se levanto de la cama, y fue hasta el baño sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. Abrió el botiquín para buscar unas aspirinas para la jaqueca que tenia. Nunca...y lo decía en serio... NUNCA MAS bebería asi en su vida, y menos siendo la boda de su amigo al día siguiente y el siendo el padrino.

Dios que desastre de vida. El día de ayer había probado ser el peor en su vida. Haber en un solo día o debería decir noche descubrió que la mujer que lo torturo toda su niñez y adolescencia no era su madre. Luego que va ser padre, para después hacer el ridículo en la cena de bodas de su mejor amigo, después pierde a la mujer de su vida (porque estaba seguro que Tomoyo no le perdonaría) y para culminar se había dado la borrachera más grande en toda su historia.

Si... una noche muy productiva.

Mientras esperaba a Shaoran (quien seguro le daría un sermón de aquí hasta la luna) decidió preparar un poco de café. No tenía hambre, su estomago estaba revuelto, no sabia si por haber bebido o por lo que le esperaba ese día, o ambos.

Tal como lo había dicho, diez minutos y ya estaba en su puerta tocando el timbre.  


-Buenos días- le saludo el ambarino desde el umbral.

-Buenos días para ti- le respondió el inglés con desgana.

-De hecho si los son- le respondió sentándose en el sofá.

- Lo sé. No me hagas caso- se disculpo Eriol- ¿Quieres café?-

- No me caería mal-

- ¿Y... listo para el gran día?- pregunto desde la cocina.

- ¿Bromeas? Naci listo para esto- dijo con jocosidad, a lo que su amigo rio mientras depositaba las tazas de café en la mesa.

Shaoran tomo la suya, Eriol se sentaba frente suyo.

- Te debo una disculpa-

Shaoran detuvo la taza a medio camino y lo miro- No me debes nada- respondió sonriéndole.

El inglés suspiro- Si te la debo. Discúlpame por arruinarte la cena ayer- dijo con notable arrepentimiento.

- Ya te dije que no necesito una disculpa. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos ya me extrañaba que estuvieras callado en la cena. Siempre tienes que llamar la atención- dijo con falsa molestia. Haciendo reír a Eriol.

- Aun asi me sentiría mejor si la aceptaras-

Shaoran suspiro- Ok. Disculpa aceptada ¿contento?-

- Gracias-

- ¿Y qué vas hacer ahora?- pregunto el castaño.

El inglés solo desvió la mirada para luego negar con la cabeza- No lo se-

-Eriol se que estas molesto. Y ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como te sientes…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Tú quieres terminar con ella? ¿Quieres que todo termine asi?-

-No. Yo quiero estar con ella ¿Pero quiere ella estar conmigo? No lo sé. Quizás se dio cuenta de que no me ama…-dijo levantándose y caminado hacia el balcón.

-No digas eso-

-Y que quieres que diga. Si ella ni siquiera confía en mí. Es decir somos una pareja ¿no? Se supone que yo esté ahí para ella, y ella para mí. Que nos tengamos mutua confianza. Que ella no tenga que enfrentar las cosas por sí sola. ¡Pero no! Tomoyo prefiere estar sola. Que no entiende que yo estoy aquí. Que quiero protegerla. Que me mata que siga poniendo esa pared aun después de que aclaramos todo lo que paso en el pasado ¿Por qué no confía en mí?- dijo con dolor en su voz mientras apoyaba sus manos en el barandal.

-Yo pienso que deberías hablar con ella. Dile lo que sientes. Aclararlo todo. Aun si después las cosas no vuelven a lo normal, pero al menos te quedara el consuelo de que lo intentaste. De que diste todo por ella- dijo ya a su lado.

-Lo sé. Pero temo que las cosas no salgan como lo espero. Te juro que no quiero perderla-

Shaoran le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Pues ponte a trabajar-

Eriol asintió. Y luego recordó que debia darle una noticia a su amigo- Se me olvidaba darte la buena nueva- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Shaoran lo miro extrañado- ¿Cual buena nueva?-

-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo se levanto temprano esa mañana. Aun sintiéndose mal debido a que su bebe no quería comportarse ese día. Al menos no tendría que vestir la misma ropa de ayer, gracias a Meiling, quien muy servicial le había traído la ropa que aun quedaba en su departamento, tras mudarse con Eriol. Decidió revisar los últimos detalles para la boda de su mejor amiga.

La verdad era que quería estar lo más ocupada posible. No quería pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Eriol no le había llamado y ella no se atrevía hacerlo. Sabía que estaba molesto, y aunque Cindy decía que esta tomándoselo demasiado a pecho, ella sabía y entendía por qué estaba enojado. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ella debió tener mejor cabeza y saber que ocultarle algo asi lo lastimaría. No solo porque es un asunto delicado, sino porque traiciono su confianza.

Oh y como desea decírselo. Decirle que lo sentía mucho. Que ya no desconfiaría. Que se había dado cuanta que si tenía que confiar en alguien, que si había alguien que estaría ahí para ella... _era el_.

Pero no creía que él fuera a perdonarla. Esta era la segunda vez que por su desconfianza, por creer que nadie podría amarla tanto, aun cuando lo veía y lo sentía cuando estaba con él, todo se arruinaba.

Al menos sabía que estaba bien. Touya le había asegurado que lo estaba. Se preguntaba si el asistiría a la boda. Lo hiciera o no, tenía que arreglar las cosas, aun si él no la perdonaba y no volvían a estar juntos, ella debia intentarlo, por su bien, y sobre todo por el del bebe.

-Tomy...-

Oyó la dulce voz de Sakura llamarle, y vio que la miraba con preocupación. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Se limpio las lágrimas.

- Estoy bien. Sensible ya sabes. Este chico no se comporta- le dijo sonriéndole, o al menos un intento.

Sakura se acerco a ella y le abrazo- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le dijo.

- ¿Tú crees? Porque pienso que estas vez si la hice, y no me perdonara- dijo ahogando una sollozo.

-Pues sería bastante idiota si dejara que todo terminara por esta estupidez- dijo una muy molesta Cindy, quien había llegado con Sakura.

- Tomoyo, todo se arreglara ten un poco de fe- le aconsejo Sakura- Vamos que hoy es mi boda y no quiero que mi mejor amiga este triste-

- Lo siento. Que tonta, yo aquí pensando solo en mis problemas, cuando debería estar encargándome que todo salga bien en tu boda!- dijo con su alegría característica- Ven que te tienes que probar el vestido ya con los últimos detalles. ¡Esta soñado!- mientras halaba a Sakura hasta vestidor.

Y Cindy se quedaba con cara de ¿Qué paso aquí?

-.-.-.-

Nadie en el hospital se atrevía a acercársele. Y es que el doctor Kinomoto traía un humor de perros hoy. Está bien, el siempre estaba de mal humor, pero hoy parecía que iba enserio. Por su parte Touya se encontraba en su oficina, intentando encontrar una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando. Demonios estaba aun más enfadado que la vez que el inglesito de pacotilla se apareció en sus vidas de nuevo ¿Y para qué? ¡Para hacer llorar a Tomoyo otra vez! El admitía que Tomoyo hizo mal al ocultarle tremenda noticia, bueno que a él casi le da un infarto cuando lo supo, pero de ahí a tomárselo demasiado a pecho! Y para colmo había tenido que salvarle la vida al cabeza de alcornoque ese! Porque seguro que lo mataban si seguía en ese bar un minuto más. Y también estaba el hecho que SU HERMANITA se casaba con ese mocoso HOY!

¡Y A TODO ESO SUMENLE QUE NO HABIA PODIDO PASAR LA NOCHE CON SU NOVIA Y NI SIQUIERA LA HABIA VISTO HOY!

Asi que si tenía razones para querer ahorcar al primero que le pasara por el frente.

- Oye Touya ya se te quito el mal humor, hay trabajo que hacer sabes-

Aun si era a su mejor amigo- YUKI…- respiro profundo más de una vez, pero pareció más que hiperventilaba.

Yukito se imagino que Touya era un toro a punto de atacar- Alguien necesita vacaciones por aquí- dijo riendo, pero Touya aun lo miraba con ganas de matarlo- Ya cálmate, no mas bromas- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Ahora cuéntame que es lo que te pasa-mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio- ¿Algún problema con Cindy?-

- ¡NO POR DIOS NO MAS ESO ME FALTARIA!- se alarmo el moreno

- Seguro-

- Yuki, esa mujer ha sido un pan de azúcar ¿Tú crees que si una novia mía estuviera pasando por lo que yo con el asunto del bebe, estaría tranquilo?-

- ¿No tengo que responder a eso o sí?- dijo con cara de obviamente que no.

- Pero Cindy ha sido comprensiva. Digo la notica si le impacto por unos minutos, pero después hablamos y ella no me ha reclamado nada, ni está molesta, es mas todo va de maravilla entre nosotros-dijo más calmado- lo que me molesta es el inglés cabezota e idiota, el mocoso pervertido que se casa con mi hermana HOY y que no he visto a MI novia desde ayer por la noche. ¿Y de quien es la culpa? ¡¡Del imbécil ese!!-

- Touya ponte en sus zapatos….-

- ¡Que zapatos ni que ocho-cuartos!-

- Tranquilízate, ya verás a Cindy en la boda ¿no?-

- ¡¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!!-dijo alterado- ¿No habrá algo para impedir esa boda?-

Yukito se rio- Sabes bien que no. Son el uno para el otro-

A Touya no le quedo más remedió que aceptar que su amigo decía la verdad, pero…

¡QUE CORAJE!!

-.-.-.-

Bien ya todo estaba listo. Ahora solo le quedaba preparar a Sakurita y las demás damas de honor. Tomoyo cogió su bolso lista para irse cuando vio la silueta de alguien a quien no esperaba ver…. Y menos ahora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con hielo en su voz.

- Vine a hablar contigo-

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo, y menos en este momento-

- Tomoyo por favor solo escúchame por un minuto-

La pelinegra miro a su madre y luego asintió- Un minuto, eso es todo- dijo sentándose e invitando a Sonomi a hacerlo.

- Vine a intentar que me perdones- dijo mirándole a la cara.

Tomoyo guardo silencio por unos minutos. La verdad es que nunca esperaba que su madre le pidiera perdón, porque siempre había sido muy orgullosa, y el que lo hiciera significaba mucho para ella. Después de todo Sonomi es su madre y ella no quería seguir enemistada con ella.

Sonomi por su parte al ver que su hija no contestaba continuo- Se que… hice cosas de las que me arrepiento tanto ahora. Fui egoísta y testaruda, no supe ver el daño que te hacia al querer separarte del hombre al que amas. Perdóname Tomoyo- ella no quería llorar frente a su hija, no quería que la perdonara por lastima, pero las lagrimas se asomaron rebeldes a sus ojos- Yo… lo siento tanto- dijo ahogando un sollozo- Te prometo que nunca, nunca más me meteré en tu vida, dejare que tomes tus propias decisiones y solo me entrometeré cuando tú me lo pidas-

La pelinegra tomo la mano de su madre- Mama… no llores. Yo te perdono- dijo dándole un abrazo- Se que lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones de protegerme, pero mientras entiendas que ya soy grande y debo aprender por mi misma de mis errores, no me importa que me digas lo que piensas-

- Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña Tomoyo, pero entiendo que ya eres mayor- dijo mientras se separaban- No volveré a cometer el mismo error- sonrió- Lo prometo-

Tomoyo sonrió a su madre- Gracias mama-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Te quiero- volviéndole abrazar.

- Yo también te quiero mi pequeña Tomoyo-

-.-.-.-.-

Eriol no paraba de dar vueltas de aquí para ya. Pensando en cómo hablar con Tomoyo, como resolver las cosas. Suspiro pesadamente, mientras observaba con mala cara al ambarino, quien se había quedado dormido en su sofá después de haberle contado lo de Irene. Al menos alguien no tiene preocupaciones. Suspiro de nuevo. Shaoran no tenia culpa de nada, él solito se metió en todo. Además que el pobre debia estar exhausto con todo el ajetreo de la boda, y sumarle que su amigo se vivía metiendo en problemas, cuando solo hace un par de semanas que salió del hospital.

El sonido estruendoso de un celular inundo la sala, haciendo que el castaño brincara del susto, haciéndole caer del sofá, y provocando que Eriol escupiera el café del ataque de risas.

- ¿Hola?- contesto Shaoran desde el suelo y apenas con aire- Si, si ya voy para ya- dijo colgando.

- Oye estas bien- dijo Eriol tras recuperarse del ataque de risas, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- No te rompiste el otro brazo ¿o sí?- dijo jocoso.

- Jajá- rio con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y miraba su reloj- ¡Me lleva…!- se levanto- ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?- dijo alarmado

- Como una hora- dijo Eriol sin darle importancia.

- ¡¿Y no pretendías despertarme?!- dijo con ganas de asesinar a su amigo.

- Es que no se… te veías tan pacifico ahí durmiendo, que pensé que Sakura podría esperar hasta mañana para la boda-dijo divertido.

- Sabes…- iba a replicar, pero se detuvo- Veo que ya estas de buen humor-observo sarcástico.

- No, pero burlarme de ti siempre es un placer-respondió jocoso.

Shaoran lo miro con ojos de asesino- Pues bien, me parece que ya me voy, y espero que estés listo dentro de una hora-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- No hay problema- dijo mientras Shaoran se marchaba- Yo no fui el que me quede dormido el día de mi boda-

- ¡OI ESO!-le grito desde el pasillo.

Eriol rio, para luego suspirar- Dentro de una hora…volveré a verla-

-.-.-.-.-

Touya salió de su auto, y entro a la que fue su antigua casa, donde sabia se encontraba su novia ya. Al entrar saludo a su padre quien estaba ya correctamente vestido para la boda. Y allí la vio. Tuvo que apretar los dientas para no abrir la boca y empezar a babear. Estaba vestida con el traje de dama de honor, un vestido rosa, bien ceñido a la cintura que marcaba sus curvas, y con tiros delgados que cubrían sus hombros. Un pedazo de tela verde decoraba el vestido terminando atrás en forma de lazo, y aquí señores a Touya casi le da un infarto, el escote en V que destacaba sus pechos, casi lo deja sin respiración. Y pelo recogido en un sencillo moño decorado con pequeñas flores. Se aclaro la garanta y se acerco a ella, abrazándole por detrás.

- Te ves preciosa- le susurro al oído.

- Gracias- dijo volteándose- Tu tan poco estas tan mal- le dijo observándolo en su traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata inglesa.

- Ya quiero que termine esto- dijo con fastidio.

- Touya pórtate bien- le regaño ella.

- ¿Y por qué demonios debería hacerlo?-

- Primero porque es la boda de tu hermanita y sería muy feo que se la arruinaras y me enojaría mucho. Segundo: si te portas bien… te daré un premio al final, y te aseguro que te va a gustar - dijo lo último de forma picara mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Touya se aclaro la garganta- Me parece justo- dijo con voz ronca- Mas te vale que sea bien bueno-

- Lo recordaras toda tu vida- dijo con risita.

- Hola Papa- saludo el médico.

- Hola Touya. Te ves muy elegante-

- Tu también-

- Me parece que ya es hora de irnos a la iglesia-

- Bien- dijo con fastidio a lo que Cindy le miro seria- Quiero decir ¡Por supuesto!- aclaro con "felicidad"

- Mucho mejor- susurro su novia.

-.-.-.-

Shaoran caminaba de un lado para el otro, mientras suspiraba entre cada vuelta.

- Me estas mareando- murmuro Eriol.

Pero el chino no le hizo caso.

- Si no quieres que vomite en medio del "si" será mejor que pares- le amenazo, después de todo su estomago aun no estaba del todo bien.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada fea mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana.

-¿Porque estas tan nervioso?- pregunto con asombro.

- No puedo evitarlo- le respondió en un suspiro-Créeme cuando te pase a ti, estarás igual-

Eriol se quedo callado ante esto, y Shaoran se sintió mal por su indiscreción.

- Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal-dijo arrepentido.

- No te preocupes, sé que no fue tu intención-

- Se que las cosas se arreglaran Eriol, ten fe- la animo su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Espero que tengas razón- le respondió con otra sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el castaño saliéndose del tema.

Eriol rio- Faltan 15 minutos para que empiece la ceremonia. Asi que será mejor que nos pongamos en posición- dijo levantándose.

Shaoran volvió a suspirar profundo, mientras Eriol se aseguraba que no faltara nada, y volvió a reír al ver a su amigo tan nervioso-Si tu estas asi no quiero imaginarme a Sakura…-

-.-.-.-

-Sakura estas hiperventilando, ya cálmate- le reprendió Meiling.

- Es que estoy súper nerviosa-dijo en un hilillo de voz.

- Lo sé, pero todo saldrá bien, tranquilízate por favor- dijo Tomoyo mientras arreglaba el vestido de la novia.

- Oigan la iglesia está repleta- dijo Basilea mientras entraba.

Sakura dejo de respirar.

-¡Basilea!- le gritaron Tomoyo y Meiling.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo Tomoyo!- dijo Sakura histérica- Que tal si me caigo o se me rompe el vestido…-

- No va a pasar nada-dijo Meiling.

- Todo saldrá bien- le aseguro Tomoyo.

- Veras que sales de aquí ya siendo la feliz señora Li- comento Basilea.

- Chicas como vamos- entro diciendo Cindy.

- Ya estamos listas-respondió Meiling.

-Que bueno porque solo tenemos 15 minutos-

Sakura sintió sus rodillas aflojarse bajo el vestido.

- Bien chicas pónganse en sus posiciones- les ordeno Tomoyo.

Basilea, Meiling y Cindy salieron de la habitación, no sin antes de darle ánimos a la novia. Sakura se sentó en el sillón en cuanto salieron las chicas y se sumió en un silencio. Tomoyo la observo para luego copiarle.

- ¿En qué piensas Saku?- dijo tomándole de la mano.

- Tomy, de verdad crees que es lo correcto. Quizás Shaoran y yo nos estamos apresurando. Que tal que no congeniamos viviendo juntos. Que terminemos odiándonos y después en…di…divorcio. Y peor aun que tengamos hijos y ellos estén en medio de la batalla. No lo soportaría- dijo a punto de llorar- Y me siento peor por pensar en todas esas cosas, cuando se que lo amo, y que él me está esperando allá afuera, para hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo-

Tomoyo sonrió comprensiva- Es normal que tengas todas esas dudas cuando estas a punto de tomar un paso tan grande en unos minutos. Créeme he visto a otras pasar por lo mismo. Eso no quiere decir que seas mala por pensarlo. Es de lo más normal Saku. Lo que tienes que enfocarte es en cuanto amas a Shaoran y estar segura que aunque tengan obstáculos en su matrimonio, que de seguro lo tendrán, podrán superarlo juntos, como pareja. Ustedes dos merecen estar juntos. No los concibo estando separados y con otras personas. Yo estoy segura de que su matrimonio durara para siempre-dijo sonriéndole.

- ¡Gracias Tomy!- le abrazo con fuerzas, mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- Tienes razón. No tengo por qué preocuparme. Yo lo amo y sé que él me ama, y eso bastara para todo-

- No llores tonta- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas- Además tienes que ver lo guapo que está tu prometido, no te puedes perder zendo espectáculo, incluso el yeso le da un toque especial- dijo picara.

Sakura se sonrojo y sonrió, pero luego la miro seria, a lo que Tomoyo se intranquilizó- Si Eriol te deja ir, le pateare donde más le duela, y Shaoran no podrá detenerme- dijo con furia estilo anime.

Tomoyo se rio por la reacción de su amiga, y luego suspiro al pensar en unos ojos azules-Espero que el pueda perdonarme-

- Lo hará- dijo con seguridad la castaña- o se atiene a las consecuencias- concluyo con el puño levantado, a lo que la pelinegra volvió a reír.

- Me parece que necesitas un retoque- dijo observando la cara de su amiga.

- Lo más seguro que sí. Tu quédate aquí, yo lo hago- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño baño en la habitación.

Tomoyo vio a su amiga irse, para luego sumirse en sus pensamientos…

_Shaoran es un buen hombre y sé que te hará feliz Saku… estoy segura…_

_Solo espero poder resolver las cosas con Eriol… No quiero ilusionarme con lo que Shaoran me dijo pero…_

**-Flashback-**

_- Lo siento mucho- dijo un apresurado Shaoran al entrar al estudio de la amatista._

_- No te preocupes, ni tan tarde es. Solo que me preocupe por qué no te aparecías ni llamaste para avisar que llegarías tarde- le saludo Tomoyo._

_- Perdón… es que me quede dormido- dijo sonrojado por la pena._

_- No me extraña- dijo comprensiva- No has parado en una toda la semana, y apenas han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente- dijo con tono de reproche._

_- ¿Tu también me vas a regañar?- dijo haciendo puchero._

_- Eso puede funcionar con Sakura, pero no conmigo-dijo entregándole el traje y arrastrándolo hasta el vestidor._

_- Eres mala- dijo con fingido tono dolido antes de ingresar al vestidor._

_Tomoyo se rio. Organizo unas cosas, mientras esperaba que Shaoran terminara._

_- Necesito ayuda con esto, no puedo ponérmelo- dijo un frustrado Shaoran mientras salía ya vestido, pero sin el saco y la corbata inglesa puesta._

_- Yo te ayudo- dijo está acercándose_

_- Estúpido yeso- murmuro mal humorado._

_La amatista sonrió- Ya esta-_

_- Gracias-_

_- A ver da un par de vueltas- le ordeno, mientras tomaba nota de cualquier ajuste que debiera hacer- Estoy complacida, ¿y tú?-_

_Shaoran se miro en el espejo- Eres buena en esto sabes- le dijo._

_- Gracias- dijo riendo- A Sakura se le caerá la baba cuando te vea- dijo picara._

_- No exageres- dijo este sonrojado._

_- No puede creer que te sonrojes por eso- dijo con falsa incredulidad._

_- ¿Por qué a Eriol y a ti les encanta molestarme?- reclamo molesto._

_- Será porque es muy divertido- dijo con una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos- ¿Cómo está el?- dijo nerviosa y triste._

_- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Estaba con él cuando me llamaste- le contesto el ambarino._

_Tomoyo suspiro- ¿Tu estas enojado?-_

_- Porque debería estar enojado contigo-_

_Ella se encogió de hombros- Quizás porque todo lo que está pasando es culpa mía- dijo sentándose en el sofá detrás de ella, desviando su mirada._

_Shaoran le imito- No estoy enojado contigo Tomoyo, ni con Eriol- suspiro-Pero si estoy preocupado-admitió- Me parece que todo esto es solo un mal entendido entre ustedes, y me preocupa que no sepan cómo arreglarlo-_

_Tomoyo volvió la vista hacia el- Yo quiero arreglarlo, pero no sé cómo- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Que tal que él no quiera darme otra oportunidad- dijo a punto de llorar._

_- No creo que eso pase- dijo el seguro tomando la mano de ella- Eriol te ama, y sé que está buscando la manera de que esto se solucione-_

_Ella le miro asombrada- ¿Tú crees?-_

_El asintió- Estoy seguro que las cosas mejoraran-_

_- No lo sé- dijo ella angustiada- No sé qué decirle. Temo que todo lo que le pueda decir solo empeore las cosas, como la noche de la cena-_

_- Eriol estaba enojado y triste ese día. Le pasaron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y su cabeza debió estar hecha un lio. Dijeras lo que dijeras, el lo mal interpretaría-le comento él._

_- ¿De qué otras cosas hablas?- pregunto ella._

_- Eso no viene mucho al caso ahora. Además que estoy seguro que él te lo contara cuando se reconcilien-_

_- Hablas con demasiada seguridad- dijo sarcástica._

_- Estoy seguro que es lo que pasara-le reprendió por su sarcasmo- Me asegurare de ello-dijo sonriendo._

_- ¿Ahora eres Cupido?- dijo jocosa._

_- Mas o menos- respondió el de igual manera._

_-Espero, con todo mi corazón que tengas razón-_

_- Solo asegúrate de decirle lo que realmente sientes. Sin palabras disfrazadas ni tapujos. Solo háblale con el corazón, y todo saldrá bien- la aconsejo._

_- Gracias Shaoran- dijo abrazándole- Mi amiga tiene mucha suerte de que te conviertas en su esposo-_

_- Yo soy el afortunado de que ella me quiera- respondió el- Todo saldrá bien- le consoló._

_Ella asintió con un poco mas de esperanza._

_- ¿Ahora te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunto él._

_- Claro lo que sea-dijo mucho más tranquila._

_-¿Me dejas ver el vestido se Sakura?- dijo pícaro._

_- ¡Eso sí que no!- exclamo Tomoyo riéndose._

**-Fin Flashback-**

… _Quizás aun allá esperanza…_

- Ya estoy lista Tomoyo- dijo Sakura sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- Llego la hora-

-.-.-.-.-

La iglesia estaba repleta de gente. No sabia que conocieran tantas personas. Miro hacia a su lado, y la vio a ella parada casi frente a él. Solo Shaoran y un poco de espacio impedían que estuviera a su lado. Ella lo miro de repente, y el sostuvo la mirada, pero ella la aparto en enseguida. Suspiro mentalmente. Encontraría la forma de hablar con ella después de la ceremonia. Oyó a Shaoran suspirar.

- Ya cálmate- le regaño.

-Estoy calmado- le respondió este.

Eriol iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por la marcha nupcial. Enseguida se vio a Sakura caminar hacia el altar con su padre al lado. Luego vio a Shaoran que casi se le abría la boca de lo bella que estaba su futura esposa. Sakura pronto llego a su lado, y fue entregada por su padre a Shaoran. Entonces la ceremonia empezó. Mientras los novios decían sus votos, Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirar a Eriol, quien otra vez la estaba mirando. Esta vez ella sostuvo su mirada. Y sintió mariposas en su estomago cuando él le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto enseguida.

_Todo estará bien… estoy segura._

Pronto la ceremonia llego a su fin, declarándolos "marido y mujer". La pareja se dio su respectivo beso, y luego caminaron hacia fuera de la iglesia donde los invitados le lanzaron flores de cerezo en honor a la novia. Y asi partieron hacia la recepción.

-.-.-.-.-

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Tomoyo?

Recién había llegado al hotel donde se haría la recepción. Y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla, ya que no pudieron venirse juntos en el auto. Pero no la veía por ninguna parte. ¿Se abría ido para evitarlo? Enseguida borro ese pensamiento de su mente. Ella no haría tal cosa ¿Pero donde rayos estaba?

- Hola- le saludo Cindy.

- ¡Hey!- dijo saludándola para luego agregar- ¡Wao Estas preciosa!-

Ella rio- No lo digas tan alto, que después Touya se enoja-

- No es mi culpa que tu novio sea un celoso controlador- dijo sarcástico.

- ¡Óyeme!- le reclamo pegándole. El se rio- ¿Y… has hablado con ella?-

El negó con su cabeza- Lo he intentado, pero no la veo en ningún lado- respondió desanimado.

- ¿Están hablando de Tomoyo?- interrumpió Basilea.

- Si ¿La has visto?- contesto Cindy.

- Me parece que está en el baño. Hace unos minutos cuando llegamos dijo que no se sentía bien, asi que corrió hacia allá. Debe ser el bebe ya sabes…-siguió ella, pero Eriol había volado en cuanto escucho donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

Cindy y Basilea se miraron con una sonrisa macabra.

-.-.-.-

-¡Maldición!- susurro Tomoyo después de ver como todo su desayuno se iba por el inodoro. Se sentía horrible. Ya no le quedaba nada que en su estomago pero no paraba de vomitar. Sintió otro espasmo y apenas tuvo tiempo de inclinarse en el inodoro. Se había equivocado, aun quedaba algo. Entonces sintió que unas manos le quitaban el pelo de la cara y lo echaba hacia atrás. Ella volteo y lo vio allí. Mirándola con preocupación.

- G-gracias- dijo en un hilillo de voz. Iba a replicar algo más, pero tuvo que voltear su cara justo a tiempo para que todo cayera en el inodoro.

Eriol se agacho junto a ella mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda- ¿Mejor?- pregunto.

Ella solo asintió. Y el le abrazo pasando su mano por su brazo mientras Tomoyo se recuperaba del último espasmo. La verdad es que siempre se sentiría mejor estando en sus brazos. No quería perderlo. Si él no la perdonaba… ella se moría. Era ahora o nunca.

- Ya estoy bien- dijo separándose de él.

- Vamos- dijo ayudándole a levantarse.

Ella fue hasta el lavamanos y enjuago su cara. Él le paso una toalla para que se secara.

- ¿De verdad ya te sientes mejor?- dijo aun preocupado.

- Si- contesto ella mientras tiraba la toalla en el zafacón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía como empezar.

- Tengo que hablar contigo- dijeron al unisonó. Y luego se rieron rompiendo un poco el hielo en el ambiente.

- ¿Me dejas empezar por favor?- pregunto ella.

El asintió. Tomoyo camino unos pasos antes de empezar.

- Perdóname- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Eriol iba contestar, pero ella se lo evito.

- Tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Yo actué como una tonta. Y la verdad es que no entendía por que al principio. Pero me di cuenta de que no solo tenía miedo de que esto rompiera nuestra relación, sino que yo estaba insegura de nosotros. Que aunque cuando volvimos decidimos dejar el pasado atrás, yo no lo hice. Y eso ocasiono mi miedo, mi desconfianza. Aunque quería no me estaba abriendo completamente a ti. Pensaba que si no funcionaba de nuevo al menos no sufriría tanto porque había actuado con cautela. Poniendo una pared entre nosotros. Y esto no es tu culpa. Es solo mía-

- No creo que fuera solo tu culpa Tomoyo- replico el- Yo pude haber tomado las cosas de mejor manera. Quizás si hubiera analizado el por qué de las cosas, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentías- dijo sujetándole las manos entre las suyas.

Ella le miro sorprendida- Quizás, pero la del problema siempre fui yo, desde el principio, porque incluso aquella vez no confié en ti- replico recobrando su postura y bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y ahora?- pregunto él en un susurro.

Tomoyo sonrió y volvió a mirarle- Ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa más que confiar en ti. Yo no puedo estar sin ti. Te quiero a mi lado para siempre. Y daré lo mejor de mí para que nada pueda separarnos. Nunca. Nunca más volveré a desconfiar, porque yo… te amo demasiado Eriol-

- Yo también daré lo mejor de mí para que nunca más vuelvas a dudar. Te amo. Y no permitiré que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado- dijo sujetando su cara entre sus manos.

Se fundieron en un beso, sellando esta promesa con su amor.

- Como te extrañe- susurro el luego de besarla.

- Ya no tendrás que extrañarme más- respondió ella y luego se abrazaron.

- Me parece que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que empiecen a buscarnos- sugirió el.

Ella asintió. Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la puerta…

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tomoyo al ver que Eriol no abría la puerta.

- No puedo abrir la puerta- dijo el, algo extrañado.

-No juegues- le reprendió ella.

- No es broma Tomy-

Tomoyo se soltó de él e intento abrir la puerta ella misma- ¡No se abre!- exclamo asustada.

- Te lo dije-

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

- Tengo… un par de sugerencias- dijo pícaro.

-.-.-.-

- ¿Has visto a Eriol y Tomoyo?- pregunto Meiling.

- No aun siguen en el baño- contesto Basilea.

- Quizás se están reconciliando- dijo picara la china.

Basilea se rio- ese es el propósito de encerrarlos-

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- ¡Oh! Pues que Cindy los encerró en el baño, ya sabes como venganza por aquella vez que Eriol le hizo lo mismo para que se reconciliara con Touya-

- Enserio- dijo divertida- ¿Y cómo demonios consiguió las llaves ella?-

- Eso se lo agradecemos a tu primo-

- ¡¿Shaoran?!- dijo sorprendida.

- El mismo- dijo divertida.

- Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está Cindy?-

- No sé. Pero tampoco Touya está en el ambiente- recalco picara.

- Me parece que necesitamos una novios- replico.

- Bueno tenemos de donde escoger- dijo mirando la pista de baile.

- ¡A la carga compañera!- exclamo Meiling.

-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta había ido de maravilla. A excepción de que Eriol y Tomoyo tuvieron que ser sacados del baño por el superintendente después de estar encerrados por una hora entera. Y que Touya y Cindy se habían desaparecido del mapa más o menos el mismo tiempo. La inglesa no dejaba de disculparse con Eriol y Tomoyo porque olvido que los había encerrado y ella tenía la llave. A final ya era hora de que los novios partieran hacia su luna de miel.

- Espero que tengan un buen viaje- dijo Fujitaka.

- Gracias Papa- respondió Sakura dándole un abrazo.

- Cuídala mucho- le dijo a Shaoran.

- Lo hare- respondió este estrechando su mano.

- Sera mejor que respetes a mi hermana mocoso, o no lo cuentas- le amenazo Touya.

- ¡Touya no le digas asi!- le reclamo Sakura enojada. Mientras Shaoran lo miraba de manera asesina.

- Me parece que te di tu regalo muy de prisa- murmuro Cindy, a lo que Touya se sonrojo y tosió molesto.

- Mucha suerte a los dos- dijo Yukito mientras reía por la reacción de su amigo.

- Gracias-dijeron ambos.

- Estaré esperándote para que me cuentes con todo y detalles- dijo pícaro Eriol.

- Eriol…- murmuro Shaoran sonrojado.

- Ya enserio. Espero que disfrutes- dijo dándole un abrazo- Y gracias por todo- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- De no ser por ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Para que son los amigos- respondió el sonriente.

Tomoyo abrazo a Sakura- Que tengas una linda luna de miel-

- Gracias amiga- dijo ella alegre- Cuando volvamos tenemos que planear tu boda- dijo observando el anillo que ahora adornaba el dedo de la amatista.

- Seguro que si- dijo esta- Te estaré esperando. Y muchas gracias por estar ahí conmigo-

- Gracias te doy yo a ti, por tus palabras- respondió ella.

Acto seguido Eriol fue a despedirse de Sakura y Tomoyo de Shaoran.

- Feliz viaje- le dijo ella- Cuídate mucho si. No vayas a preocupar a mi amiga-le aconsejo.

- Lo hare-

- Gracias por todo Cupido- dijo marchándose.

Shaoran se rio.

Y asi ambos novios entraron al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Claro, Sakura iba manejando, porque ni loca dejaría que Shaoran tomara el volante aun. Todos se despidieron con las manos hasta verlos desaparecer del panorama.

-.-.-.-

Había pasado ya una semana desde la boda. Tomoyo observaba a su clienta mientras esta se miraba en el espejo con su nuevo vestido.

- Me parece que hay que darle unos retoques, pero ya está casi listo- observo la pelinegra.

- Está precioso- exclamo la clienta.

- Bueno pues porque no vas y te cambias de nuevo- le sugirió.

-Claro- dijo esta, volviendo al vestidor.

Tomoyo se puso detrás del mostrador mientras hacía unos anotes. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. No podía estar más feliz. Según la llamada de su amiga, la estaban pasando genial en su luna de miel. La relación entre Touya y Cindy se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se habían mudado juntos al departamento del doctor. Estaba tan feliz por ellos. Y ella… no podía estar más contenta.

Eriol y ella estaban buscando una casa para vivir juntos después de que se casaran. Miro su anillo de compromiso, había sido una propuesta muy poco convencional, pero era única. Porque venía de la persona a quien ella amaba y el padre de su hijo. Porque ella estaba segura que Eriol era el padre de su hijo, lo sentía en su corazón. Pero eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. Sabía que aun si no lo fuera, las cosas no cambiarían.

- Buen hasta dentro de unos días Tomoyo- se despidió su clienta.

-Hasta luego- respondió ella.

Ya sola empezó a recoger algunas cosas, entonces miro de nuevo el anillo en su mano, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Es que no podía creer que Eriol lo hubiese guardado por tanto tiempo. Desde aquella vez en la que se separaron por primera vez. Es como siempre hubiera sabido, que se lo daría a ella.

- De que te ríes- sintió unos brazos rodearle por detrás.

- Solo pensaba en algo- respondió ella volteándose para perderse en esos ojos azules como el mar.

- Ah… y que era tan divertido- pregunto el receloso.

-Pensaba en todo el tiempo que guardaste el anillo- respondió ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Eso te parece divertido?-

-Un poco- dijo ella riendo- ¿Porque lo guardaste?-

Eriol sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella- Porque nunca perdí la esperanza de poder dártelo- le respondió.

- ¿Aun con todo lo sucedido?-dijo incrédula.

- Aun asi- le aseguro él.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios- Me alegra que lo hicieras, hubiese sido poco romántico sino hubieses tenido algo que darme cuando me lo propusiste- dijo jocosa.

El se rio- Bueno señorita- dijo ya más serio- Yo a ti tengo muchas cosas que darte-dijo pegándola más a él.

Tomoyo sonrió.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Hay no ya lo termine T.T

Bueno después de casi un año sin actualizar esta cosa, al fin el Final de Algo Que Dar. Largo, y eso que le quite cosas, porque ya me estaba dando algo. Espero que les alla gustado.

Yo sé que muchos estarán preguntándose cuando demonios Eriol se lo propuso a Tomoyo. Y que estaban Haciendo Touya y Cindy que no aparecían (eso es medio obvio si le das con mente cochambrosa) ¿Y acaso no voy a poner nada sobre le luna de miel de los recién casaditos? ¡PUES NO SOY TAN MALA!

Claro que voy a poner todo eso. En **cuatro epílogos** que vendrán después de este final. Si epílogos, antes no mas iba hacer uno, pero mientras se desarrollaba la historia, aumentaron. Asi que van a tener un poquito más de mi.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews y me amenazaron también:

**Undine, ****Kamille - newtype****, Saori-luna, CINDYYYYY, ****Gabyhyatt****, Shami, ****angeli014****, ****sonylee****, ****Yuuko Ichihara Reed****, kemmy-chan, YARE, ****lunaleen****.**

Gracias a Todos por su apoyo durante el fic y por tener paciencia conmigo n.n

"**Only the Love can Save You from Darkness"**

**Yohko Bennington.**

**XD**


	13. Epilogo: Primera parte

Aclaraciones

_Flashback._

_**CCS no es mio sino de las Clamp.**_

"**Algo que dar"**

Yohko Bennington.

**Epilogo: Primera Parte **

El verano había llegado y con él, los meses más calientes que Japón haya tenido en años. Pero eso no parecía detener a sus diablillos en su afán por molestar a Touya. Literalmente, le estaban haciendo la vida imposible al hermano de Sakura. Sospechaba que esto era culpa de Eriol, por que hace unos minutos lo vio hablando con ellos, y desde entonces no habían parado de molestarlo.

- Creo que Touya se arrepentirá de tener hijos- comento Sakura a su lado.

- Es un poco tarde para eso- índico Cindy señalando su vientre abultado.

Tomoyo rio- Al menos alguien está disfrutando de esto- menciono dirigiendo su mirada a Shaoran, quien no paraba de reír a escondidas con Eriol.

- Si Touya los ve, los mata- murmuro Sakura algo divertida.

- Tomoyo para a tus hijos ya. No quiero que Touya se traumatice aun- dijo Cindy sonriendo.

La pelinegra se dirigió hacia el doctor, que intentaba atrapar a uno de los niños.

- Niños ya déjenlo en paz- les llamo y ambos fueron corriendo hacia su madre.

Touya, quien había estado sentado en el suelo en ese momento, se dejo caer de espaldas- Gracias- murmuro en agradecimiento.

Tomoyo le sonrió en disculpa, y miro feo a Eriol que sonreía de oreja a oreja en ese momento- No tienes vergüenza- dijo para que él le leyera los labios, y el muy sinvergüenza negó con la cabeza, a lo que Shaoran hecho una carcajada. Touya se levanto al oírla y miro con ojos asesinos a los dos.

- Hay no…- murmuro Sakura desde su lugar mientras sujetaba a la pequeña Miyu en sus brazos.

Tomoyo, y las otras dos, miraron como Touya recuperaba energía y salía disparado en dirección a los otros dos, quienes ya habían empezado a huir.

- A ver si tu esposo no nos deja viudas- murmuro con pesar Tomoyo, mientras se encargaba de sentar a los niños en la mesa del parque.

- Bien que se lo merecen- recalco Cindy, mientras ayudaba a Tomoyo en su tarea- A tu esposo y al tuyo- dijo señalando a Tomoyo y Sakura, respectivamente- Les encanta sacarlo de quicio-

- Si pero Touya se deja. Y bastante me molesto él a mí cuando éramos pequeños y a Shaoran ni se diga- se defendió Sakura.

- Tiene razón- dijo Tomoyo.

- Esta bien se lo merece un poco- suspiro- ¿Y Cual es la excusa de Eriol para torturarlo?- le pregunto a Tomoyo.

Ella sonrió- El simplemente lo disfruta-

- Siempre supe que Eriol era maléfico- murmuro Cindy.

Tomoyo hecho una carcajada- Nunca van a crecer esos tres- Sakura y Cindy asintieron resignadas.

La pelinegra miro a sus hijos. Hace dos años habían llegado los gemelos, y ella no podía ser más feliz. Aunque a veces se preocupaba porque los gemelos se parecían demasiado a Eriol, y si uno ya era suficiente, tres era un suplicio. Si, porque Eriol es el padre de sus hermosos hijos, y un maravilloso padre, aun cuando se ponía hacer travesuras con ellos como hoy. Desde el momento en que nacieron, no había cabido duda de quién era el padre, incluso se parecían en lo físico.

Aun recordaba la noche en que nacieron. Es que incluso en eso fueron algo traviesos…

**Hace dos años...**

_Tomoyo termino de arreglarse. Se miro al espejo. El vientre bastante abultado bajo su ropa materna. Aun no podía creer que fuera a tener gemelos, y es que en su familia no lo había, pero Eriol había asegurado que tenía primos gemelos, lo cual sugería que era posible, y lo que ellas más anhelaba fuera verdad, que él era el padre._

_Su embarazo había llegado por sorpresa, y casi destruye su relación. Dándole vueltas a los meses que habían pasado, no podía creer la paciencia que Eriol se cargaba. Es que Touya, siendo probable que fuera el padre de los gemelos, había querido estar al pendiente de todo, lo cual provocaba uno que otro encontronazo entre él y Eriol._

_Sujeto su vientre cuando sintió el dolor recorrer hasta sus caderas. Había experimentado el dolor todo el día y estando cerca de la fecha, suponía que era normal. Ya hasta podía sentir la presión de los bebes preparándose para salir. Pero no le había dicho nada a Eriol, por que las pequeñas contracciones estaban bastante separadas en tiempo y no quería preocuparlo._

_Después de tomar un suspiro profundo, miro el reloj. Se le haría tarde para la cena en casa de Sakura Y Shaoran. Empezó a salir del baño, cuando otra contracción más fuerte la detuvo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la otra. No podía ser. Aun no era tiempo. Ahogo un quejido de dolor, mientras la contracción pasaba. Respiro profundo e intento caminar de nuevo, cuando sintió que algo resbalaba por sus piernas. _

_Se había roto la fuente. _

_Otra contracción la ataco y no pudo evitar gemir. Eriol apareció en el cuarto cuando oyó el grito._

_- ¿Tomy qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado mientras la sostenía._

_- Los… bebes- dijo mientras intentaba tomar aire._

_Eriol la recostó en la cama, mientras ella se quejaba de nuevo- Recuerda Tomy, respira- le dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le sujetaba la mano._

_Los bebes ya venían._

"_¿Hola?"_

_- Tomoyo entro en labor de parto- le dijo a su interlocutor._

"_¿La llevaste al hospital?"_

_- La verdad no creo que pueda caminar. Las contracciones están muy ¡¡¡¡CERCA!!!!-_

_Tomoyo acababa prácticamente de destrozarle la mano._

_-La fuente… se rompió- murmuro ella._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el confundido._

_- ¡QUE LA FUENTE SE ROMPIO!- grito ella al final de la contracción._

"_¿La fuente se rompió?"_

_- Creo que eso ya quedo bien claro Touya-dijo serio._

"_Eso es un problema"_

_- ¿Por qué?- pregunto angustiado._

"_Los bebes vienen ya. No hay tiempo para hospital"_

_- Mierda-_

"_Voy en camino, pero mientras llego, necesito que consigas algunas cosas y hagas lo que te digo. No sé si llegare a tiempo"_

_- Tienes que llegar a tiempo- dijo el aun mas angustiado._

"_Ve a la cocina y pon agua a hervir. Consigue toallas. Acomoda a Tomoyo, asegúrate que una almohada este bajo sus piernas y una la sostenga por detrás"_

_- Ok- dijo este mientras ponía manos a la obra- Vuelvo enseguida- le dijo a Tomoyo después de colocar las almohadas._

"_¿Ya lo hiciste?" dijo Touya impaciente desde el teléfono._

_- No me presiones, por si no lo has notado estoy a punto de un ataque de pánico aquí-le amenazo._

"_Todo va a salir bien" le aseguro el doctor._

_Eso esperaba, no quería que le pasara nada a los bebes ni a Tomoyo. Volvió al cuarto donde Tomoyo estaba cubierta por el sudor- Tranquila todo va salir bien- le aseguro._

"_Eriol"_

_- ¿Si?-_

"_Necesito que veas si ya están coronando"_

_- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto confundido._

"_Que mires si ves la cabeza"_

_-¡Oh!- dijo levantándose de la cama._

_Camino hacia el frente de la cama y levanto el vestido de Tomoyo…_

……

……

……

_Las rodillas se le aflojaron…_

_- Voy a vomitar- dijo cayendo sentado en el suelo._

_- ¿Eriol?- llamo Tomoyo desde la cama._

"_¿Eriol?"_

_- Eso… no puede… ser humano- dijo desde abajo, mientras controlaba las nauseas._

"_¡ERIOL!" le llamo Touya._

_- ¡Si ya te oí!- dijo volviendo a levantarse- Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es si- dijo controlando los deseos de vomitar de nuevo._

"_Ya estoy aquí"_

_- Gracias a Dios- dijo este._

_Tomoyo volvió a gritar de dolor._

"_Ábreme la puerta, estoy casi frente a tu departamento"_

_Eriol colgó el celular y salió volando a la puerta. Touya entro enseguida, seguido por Cindy. Los tres escucharon el grito de dolor desde la habitación._

_- Bien, Cindy trae el agua- dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación._

_- Touya- suspiro aliviada Tomoyo desde la cama- Ya no aguanto más-_

_- Tranquila Tomoyo, ya estoy aquí- le dijo este mientras la revisaba._

_Eriol le lanzo un mirada asesina- Puedes hacer esto-_

_-¡Mi especialidad no es ginecología, pero estoy mejor preparado que tú!- le respondió con sorna._

_- Ustedes dos, no es momento para esto- les regaño Cindy al entrar al cuarto._

_Eriol se coloco al lado de Tomoyo y tomo su mano de manera posesiva y Touya lo miro con odio._

_- Bien Tomoyo, cuando tengas la siguiente contracción empuja- le indico Touya._

_Ella asintió y cuando el dolor llego empujo con todas sus fuerzas._

_- Eso es ya veo la cabeza de uno- dijo orgulloso- Ok hagámoslo de nuevo a la siguiente contracción- _

_Cindy había colocado un paño frio para ayudarle con el calor a Tomoyo. Y ahora se encontraba a su lado cuando ella volvió a empujar. El sonido de un llanto se oyó por toda la habitación…_

Después del parto ella y los gemelos fueron trasladados al hospital para ser atendidos. Los bebes habían nacido sanos y salvos, gracias a Touya, Cindy y a su traumatizado marido. Tomoyo rio ante la memoria de esa noche.

- ¡Ya basta Touya, te lo advierto!- oyó gritar a Sakura, quien se interponía entre su marido y Touya.

- ¡El empezó!- se quejo Touya.

-¡No es cierto!- se defendió Shaoran.

- Aquí el culpable es Eriol- aclaro Sakura.

- ¡Óyeme!- se quejo el inglés.

- ¡Chicos es hora de comer!- intervino Cindy- Ya dejen de discutir-

- Esto no se quedara asi mocoso e inglesito- les dijo antes de marchase hacia su esposa.

Eriol lo imito mientras caminaba, haciendo que sus hijos se rieran y Tomoyo lo golpeara en la nuca.

- Ya basta- le advirtió. Mientras él hacia cara de inocentón.

Al fin ya sentados todos en la mesa empiezan a comer mientras hablan de cosas cotidianas. Cuando terminan de comer y ha pasado tiempo Eriol y Tomoyo se sientan bajo un árbol mientras ven como Haruto y Yota juegan en los columpios. El la abraza y la aprieta en su pecho mientras le da un beso en el pelo. Podría quedarse asi para toda la vida, con Tomoyo en sus brazos y sus pequeños diablillos conquistando el mundo. Nada podría ser mejor.

- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunto su esposa.

- En cuanto te adoro y a nuestros pequeños-

Tomoyo sonrió- Yo también te adoro cariño, y a los gemelos. Pero la verdad no sé cómo me las arreglo con ustedes tres. Te juro que contigo era suficiente- dijo jocosa.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Eriol divertido mientras la llenaba de besos en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

- Ya basta- dijo entre risas- Compórtate quieres, estamos en público-

- Cariño, eso se puede arreglar muy fácil- le aclaro Eriol.

Tomoyo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados anticipando los que su querido esposo estaba planeando- ¿Cómo?-

- Cuando veníamos vi que hay un baño al principio del parque-

- ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!- dijo escandalizada- ¡No estarás sugiriendo lo que creo que estas sugiriendo!-

- Amorcito, ¿Por qué no? Después de que lo haces una vez, ya una segunda no importa- dijo pícaro.

- Si pero esa vez nos encerraron, esto es un baño público y están los niños-

- Shaoran y Sakura se encargan de ellos en los que volvemos y el que el baño sea publico lo hace mas divertido-

- Lo tenias todo planeado ¿verdad?-

- Que puedo decir, soy un hombre precavido- dijo orgulloso- ¿Qué dices?-

Tomoyo lo miro por un momento y luego a sus hijos, de nuevo a su esposo- Esta bien, pero más te vale que nadie se entere o te juro que duermes en el sofá por todo un año-

- Es un secreto- dijo haciendo una señal de cerrar con llave su boca.

Ella sonrió divertida y con el recuerdo de aquella vez…

**Hace Dos años y ocho meses…**

_- No puedo abrir la puerta- dijo él, algo extrañado._

_-No juegues- le reprendió ella._

_- No es broma Tomy-_

_Tomoyo se soltó de él e intento abrir la puerta ella misma- ¡No se abre!- exclamo asustada._

_- Te lo dije-_

_- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-_

_- Tengo… un par de sugerencias- dijo pícaro._

_Tomoyo sonrió y luego lo beso. Al minuto ya le estaba quitando la corbata y el saco, mientras él la besaba con hambre y pasión. Ella empezó a desabotonar su camisa blanca y entro sus manos para acariciarle el pecho. Mientras Eriol acariciaba el cuerpo de Tomoyo por encima del vestido, cuando recordó algo…_

_- Tomoyo espera- dijo por encima del beso._

_Ella siguió besándolo._

_- Tomy espera- dijo separándose de ella._

_- ¿Qué?- dijo con algo de frustración._

_- Hay algo que tengo que decirte primero- dijo el buscando entre sus bolsillos._

_Tomoyo lo miro extrañada. Eriol saco una cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo. Ella lo miro sorprendida._

_- Se que este no es el lugar mas romántico ni la ocasión la más adecuada, pero la verdad ya me canse de esperar ambos. Asi que…- dijo arrodillándose frente a ella- ¿Tomoyo Daudojiu, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-_

_Tomoyo contuvo las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente querían salir de sus ojos. Se arrodillo frente a él y le sonrió- El honor será todo mío Eriol Hiraguizawa- Eriol puso el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Tomoyo y ella le beso de nuevo. Esta vez no había nada que pudiera detenerlos contra el mundo. El vestido de ella se encontraba hasta la cintura mientras el se perdía en sus pechos. Tomoyo estaba encima de el asi que lo empujo hacia el suelo y le quito el cinturón del pantalón, bajándolo solo lo necesario. Volvió a besarle con pasión mientras se introducía en la virilidad de Eriol. Ambos ahogaron un gemido de placer al ella empezar con el movimiento de cadera. El espejo del baño empezó a empañarse y las paredes hacían eco de sus silenciosos suspiros. Pronto Eriol se irguió para retomar su atención a los pechos de ella. Lamio, mordió y besos sus pezones erguidos preparados para él. Tomoyo gemía ante cada toque de la lengua de Eriol, el cual termino por voltear las cartas y ponerla de espaldas al piso, mientras sus embestidas se volvían más rápidas y fuertes. Ella se sujetaba a él como si fuera a perder la vida de hacer lo contrario. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo en poco tiempo. _

_Eriol miro a Tomoyo toda sonrojada y con su hermoso cabello azabache libre en el piso del baño-Te amo-_

_Tomoyo le sonrió y paso su mano por el pelo sudado de Eriol- Te amo y esta vez no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda separarnos-_

_- ¿Es una promesa?-_

_- Es una promesa-_

-Chicos vamos a caminar un rato, nos cuidan a los diablillos por unos minutos- dijo Eriol sujetando a Tomoyo de la mano, quien aun no estaba muy segura de hacer esto.

- Claro- respondió Sakura-Nosotros estaremos aquí cuando vuelvan-

- Gracias Sakurita- dijo el muy contento- Vamos señora Hiraguizawa-

Tomoyo empezó a caminar mientras Eriol le hacía señales con sus pulgares a Shaoran, quien solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Eriol nunca cambiaria.

Al poco rato llegaron al baño. Tomoyo entro primero y su esposo se aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta. Cuando se volvió ella ya estaba sentada encima del lavamanos.

- ¿Entonces, vamos por el tercero?- dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¿Pretendes concebir a nuestro tercer hijo en un baño público?- dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

- Porque no, es fuera de lo convencional y nuestro hijo o hija no tiene que saberlo- dijo pícaro dándole un beso corto en los labios.

- Bueno pues, va por el tercero-

Y se perdió en los labios de su amado esposo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, aqui la primera parte del epilogo. Espero que les haya gustado aunque no fuera tan largo. Las proximas partes vendran despues. Hasta la proxima.**

**Gracias a todos los que apoyaron este fic desde el principio hasta el fin.**

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


End file.
